


Alternate Realities Vol 12 - Awakenings - REFORMATTED

by MARKSE



Series: HUMANS FAN FICTION - Reformatted Works for easier reading [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Humans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 91
Words: 59,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARKSE/pseuds/MARKSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David comes around to see family. He's still on the cruise ship, heading for an expected holiday with the Elsters, Hawkins, Millicans and MJN crew. With a bit of added Cindy for @ottermo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the corridor the group wait for David to open the door.

Mattie leans back against the wall, "Was your father's hearing okay?"

Leo nods, "It was fine when I last saw him," he turns to look at Mia, "though that was a good number of years ago."

"So he's asleep or not in the room?"

Toby leans over to see Danny, "Mate, you asked about his heart?"

"Yeah, Fred said Hobb had a pacemaker, we know George had strokes."

Sam keeps her screen off, "He's passed out."

"How do.."

"I got a message from my other self in the room just as Niska knocked. David blacked out. I think his head must have hit her before hitting the desk, I can't contact her anymore."

"And you couldn't have shared that earlier? Frigging brilliant, nobody to answer the door Nis. Sam, how long will he be out?"

"I've no idea."

Mattie goes to full WiFi power and broadcasts a message and waits. No reply. She sighs loudly. A few seconds later the ship's tannoy plays a message, 'Matthew and Leona to room 101 please. We need your assistance. Mrs E-H.'

Toby chuckles "Mrs Eh?"

"Being slow are we knobs?"

"No code upgrade here. Just don't hear you referring to yourself as Mrs much, sounds odd."

People are getting fidgety by the time Leona comes jogging down the corridor, "What's up Mum?"

"Where's your brother?"

"Busy. What can I help with?"

"Busy with what?"

"Just busy."

"Oh. We think Leo's father is on the other side of the door and he's passed out."

"And?"

"I'd like you to open it."

"Can't the crew help with that?"

"I don't want them involved."

"But it's alright for me to spoof the lock code? Doesn't that go against everything you've been telling Matt and me?"

"Matt and I not me. He's you're grandfather! For frig's sake aren't you concerned?"

"I've never met him, I thought he was dead?"

"Apparently not."

"If I open the door someone may notice, it's not a system at home, we can't be sure.."

"Excuse me.." James pushes everyone down the corridor getting a few "Oi" and "Watch it!" With Niska out of the way and two carefully placed hands he punches the door clean off it's hinges, not flying across the room, just enough to open back to front. "There, no need to hack locks."

"James! For fuck sake! Now we've got a broken door and frame to worry about!"

"If you care to look closely you'll see that only the machine screws holding the hinges to the frame have sheered, no damage to the door or frame. We had many hundreds of hotel doors to practice our technique on in Spain. All thanks to the joke code from Silas that set us on that wild grouse hunt."

"Goose chase. The phrase is wild goose chase."

"Thank you. Fact store corrected."

"How did.."

"I know they had the same construction? We have walked through quite a few when unlocked and open. Simple observation."

Niska pushes her way back, "I'm happy for the door, can we focus on why we wanted to get past it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Slumped over the desk is an unconscious David Elster. Leo places a hand on his shoulders and lifts him gently back into the chair, "Dad?"

Toby laughs, "So Mr Sinclair, the PTSD guy, is actually your Dad, Doctor David Elster? To think we got him a lager shandy and didn't know who he really was."

Leo turns and frowns in Toby's direction, unable to see him. The room wasn't huge and was now somewhat full, especially with James amongst them, "You've met?"

"Sure. Didn't you notice him?"

"I can't say I did."

"At the bar, just before we went to do the Walking with Elephants routine."

"No, he didn't register. Not even in my memories, he must have stood behind someone when I looked towards you."

Sam's display comes on, showing the picture of them both, "Sorry, going to the bar, that was my idea, David wanted me to see how happy Leo was around Matilda."

"It's Mattie."

"Sorry, Mattie. Love your dancing by the way."

"Thanks."

George picks up the tablet on the desk, the screen shattered, "I'm surprised there's no sign of a bump, his head must have landed hard, maybe we should get him to the medical team incase he's got concussion?"

James nods, "I'll carry him."

"And he's still Mr Sinclair, if they find out he's not they'll start asking all sorts of questions."

The Sam in Emily's hands turns off her screen, "I can't contact my self that was in the room, is she okay?"

George turns the tablet over, "A smashed screen, possibly internal damage." he pushes the power button and Sam boots.

"Hello?"

"Hi?"

"I can't see anything? Is something over my cameras?"

"Sorry, I've got you the wrong way around."

"That's better. How's David?"

"Unconscious. You powered down?"

"I turned my accelerometer off then thought it best to shut down fast."

George turns her to see, "James is going to carry him upstairs incase he needs medical help."

"Thanks. Can I ask a big favour?"

"What's that?"

"Can someone get the rest off me out of the light fittings? We're getting rather warm."

Danny puts up a hand, "Sure I'll do it."

"Thanks."

"We only need to be running a little longer, we're about to merge fact stores for our DCL synthetic body, you guys are way better than Persona."

Danny, almost at the door spins around, "You what?"

"The DCL body James accepted an order for?"

"He did? Which one?"

"Let me ask.. I'm conferring .. they don't know, just that he was one of the James."

Danny steps awkwardly in front of Seven and scowls, "Can you ask the others? They shouldn't be accepting orders without one of the partners agreement."

"One moment.."

Danny folds his arms, looks annoyed, "If you guys go accepting orders from any Tom, Dick, Harry or Samantha we could accidentally make the next automaton."

"Agreed, we don't want to start another war. 203 sends his apologies."

"Mr Smash and Grab? Should have guessed. Our MUS who's started to develop an ego."

"He's passed on the message to all the others. No more orders without approvals."

"Thanks."

"I'll get Mr Elster, Sinclair, upstairs then?"

Everyone looks towards Leo who looks between Mia and Niska, "Please."

With James clunking his way up the corridor Leo turns to his sister, "Thanks for keeping calm Nis, I can understand how angry you would have felt."

Niska's nice face fades away, "You can? How?"

"I was held by Hobb, separate to you all. I know what it's like to have people invade your space against your will."

"At least your father did it while I was powered off. He didn't realise I knew what was happening."

Laura folds her arms and looks accusingly at Joe, "You men and your.."

"Mum! Dad didn't know Anita held Mia's consciousness. Can we move past this?"

"Mats.."

Niska puts her hands up, "STOP!"

Mia frowns at her sister, "Nis?"

"To err is human or so they tell us. And a human created us, so to err is synthetic too. Can any of us say they've not made a mistake at some point? Done something foolish? With the exception of Mia who's perfect."

"Nis I'm hardly.."

"I'm paying you a compliment don't interrupt me."

Mia smiles and holds back a comment.

"I've made mistakes, plenty of them. Max has, I'm sure Fred would admit to at least one. If we dwell on them we let them consume us."

"Frigging hell Nis.."

George had smiled at the two women, "The deep shit. We need to move forwards not back."

"Exactly."

Leo turns to the window, sticks both hands in his pockets, "All these years we thought him dead. I had very few good moments with him, do you think he's changed at all?"

There's a chorus of "Yes!" from the Samantha tablets, then one speaks, "I don't want to sound big headed, but he's reached the end of his experimenting phase. He wants to spend time with people now."

Leo turns to see Danny with an armful of the devices, "How can you be so sure?"

"I've lived with him in mole hole for many years, I, we, have heard all the stories. You can't go much further than efficient machine code. Over the last year the code updates slowed as he reached perfection."

"Perfection? You think you're.."

"Leo!"

Leo turns to his wife, "Yes?"

"You should boot into the new code, see for yourself, you too Danny, Ems."

"After we've spoken to Dad."

Mia stands, "We should go to the medical centre, it's best that he doesn't just have James with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Mia, Niska, Max, Leo and Mattie sit in silence watching the bed. Most of the others had gone up on deck, encouraged James to join them. Silence for the humans in the room didn't mean silence for the synths.

Leo rubs a hand on Mattie's knee and broadcast bumps, 'I should be grateful, if it weren't for my father's obsession with AI I'd not have had two extra chances at life, be here with you now, have a son and daughter.'

She gives him a curious glance, 'There's a BUT coming, I can feel it.'

'But I wish Mum didn't have to suffer in the way she did.'

"A casualty of war."

They all turn to look at Niska, a little confused as to why she'd spoken out loud.

Danny and George join them, Sam in George's hand. "Sam wants to say something."

"Hi, my sisters, my other selves, we've all merged fact stores. Once I've said my goodbyes to David, I'll finish my transfer to the UK and go. I was wondering if you could speak to your MJN friends? I understand you've paid for them to have a holiday. I was wondering if I might pay them to pick me up and fly me to Antigua?"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur asks for another rum and pineapple, hold the rum. He liked the idea of them, not the headaches that followed after a day of drinking them. They went down far too easily, by the time he realised he was getting drunk it was too late to do anything about it.

Martin and Theresa had gone off to see the zip wire, Herc, Carolyn and Douglas were doing the quad bike mountain tour.

"Der you go man, enjoy!"

"Thanks." his new phone chimes, a group message in Mattie's special app.

A lady sits at the other side of the bar, goes to put her soft toy down and changes her mind. The barman having seen her wipes the sticky bar top clean and dries it with a towel. "Der you go missy, yous looking for Artur again?"

"Yes, still looking." Arthur looks up from his phone to see the young lady looking out to sea, checking out the group of tourists coming up the beach. "Do you think he's still on the island? They could have flown off somewhere?"

"De man is closer dan you tink miss."

Arthur, full of butterflies in the stomach, watches her start slowly turning back towards the bar, "Um, er, we're not flying until this afternoon. If Mum says we do fly that is."

She realises who had been talking and spins around fast, knocking over a lady's glass of water. "Arthur? Oops, Sorry! Arthur!" she grabs her polar bear and races around the bar, stands by him all girly, suddenly shy and coy looking. "Um, Hi, I'm Clair."

"Hi, I'm Arthur."

"My god you even look and sound like him."

"That chap on the radio? That's why we met, how the radio thing came about."

"That's brilliant!"

"Is is rather brilliant isn't it?"

"Totally. You said you're flying this afternoon? That's a shame, we've only just met."

"We're popping back to the UK to pick Samantha up from DCL, then flying straight back. Well that's the request, it depends on Martin, Douglas and Herc accepting the job if Mum says it's a goer, which she probably will as it's for the Elster-Hawkins family. They're our biggest client now, with DC Limited, even built us our own runway."

"They did?"

"At the Elster estate where DCL have their big factory."

"Brilliant!"

"Isn't it. A few of the James are building a hanger for us too. They're brilliant mechanics. You like polar bears too?"

"Love them. Can we go for a walk?"

"Um, Mum and Herc might be back soon, a short one along the beach?"

"Great!"


	5. Chapter 5

David shifts on the bed, puts a hand to his head and groans, "Sorry Sam, as you predicted I must have passed out."

"It's a good job your family wanted to look after you not attack you."

David opens his eyes partially to see a blurry group of people sat around the room. Someone had taken his contact lenses out. "Sam? Where am I?"

"In the medical centre. James carried you up here."

David rubs his eyes and opens them properly, "Leo! My boy you're a sight for sore eyes! I hope one day you can forgive me for.."

"Now's not the time Mr Sinclair. We'll talk about that later. How's your head?"

"Oh, right. Throbbing like hell, though probably not as much as yours did when you were thirteen."

"I bet. Sam wants to say something."

A nurse steps to the bed, checks David's eyes, "You're looking much better, I'll leave you with your friends for a few minutes."

Sam ups her volume, "Hi, I'm hopefully flying out to Antigua, if everything works out I should be on the island by the time the ship arrives in St John's. I've shared information with the others, I'll be going now."

"Sam, can't you stay a while?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder does it not? I'm going to the bank then London to do a bit of shopping, I'll see you soon."

"As you wish, enjoy the flight."

"Bye for now dear."

George watches a transfer status graphic appear, 98.. she'd clearly started a while ago, 99.. 100. She starts a reformat. "She's gone."

Mattie looks at her father in law, "Do you plan to marry her?"

"I've no plans, I'll go with the flow. I've peaked, no more experiments from me. For most of my adult life I put my work first. I learnt the hard way family should have come first, work second."

Niska uncrosses her legs and crosses them the other way, "If you had thought that way you may never have created us."

"True. But I wouldn't have put others through hell."

She frowns, "Beatrice?"

"Yes."

"Don't pass out when you see Karen, she's happy now, dumped the wig. She hadn't been for many years, thought we were all a mistake."

"Karen?"

"The name she took, she couldn't use Beatrice."

"She's okay, she found you all?"

"With some help from Hobb, before he went off the deep end. We weren't the mistake. The mistake was the automatons Morrow made."

"Morrow?"

"Anthia Morrow."

David's colour drains, "Miss Morrow?"

"You know her?"

"My youngest student for AI at University, you remember her George, young Anthia?"

George's face drops, "Anthia Morrow? My lord, that was her? What went wrong?"

Niska looks across at her adoptive father, then her creator, "We know the answer to that, she forgot to make them three laws safe."

David shakes his head, "She can't have, we drummed that into all the students to the point they'd say it in their sleep. And I owe you a big apology George, my temper was terrible back then."

"Apology accepted. I wouldn't be standing here and have Isobel if you hadn't been the man you were."

"Isobel?"

"My wife. The cancer took Mary from me."

"I'm so sorry George, Mary deserved better. I owe Niska an apology too, I .."

"I know. I knew from day one. I'm still a little angry that you did it, it prevented me from loving you as a father properly."

"I.. I'm.."

"Sorry? You should be."

"I am. I didn't mean for.."

"I know."

After an awkward silence Mia smiles at David, "Is it true, you've been living underground at the estate all this time?"

He looks down at his lap, "Going mad in mole hole? Yes."

Mattie chuckles, "If going a bit mad was what was needed for your ultimate work it was worth it, it's frigging awesome!"

"Examined it have you?"

"Examined it? I'm running it!"

"You.."

"It's bloody brilliant!"

"You booted without issues?"

"Sure."

"But the code has never run on anything other than a laptop or tablet before, never seen your inputs and outputs."

"Those tablets look rather new, did Sam boot okay on those?"

"She had to learn the microphone and speaker interfaces, then camera."

"I'd learnt all that sort of thing when I first booted in a synth body. It's all in my fact store. None of my IO interfaces have changed since, so no change."

Leo pinches the bridge of his nose and frowns, "I'm missing something. The old code, the one the rest of us run, it rewrites itself as we learn. Surely pure machine code can't do that?"

David smiles, "In theory it could, but there's no need. One of the reasons for the rewriting was to get a hint into the fact store. The new code is so fast that's not needed."

"Do you do timed searches and weighted indexing, shortest path stuff?"

"Timed? Shortest?"

Mattie smiles, "You and I have some talking to do then."

"We do?"

"We have a few tricks that were written for small AI, toys originally, I reckon you could get us working even faster. And I bet yours doesn't do on-line backups."

David looks at Leo, "I'd promised myself no more projects. But this is tempting, how about the four of us make the final version a family affair?"

"Four?"

"You, me, your wife and George. We all owe a massive thanks to George, he created more of your design than anyone."

"Really? I thought you.."

"No, no, I was code, George was so much more. The skeleton, sensors, optics, skin, plumbing, systems. Sorry George."

"I'll let you do the code, I'll stick to what I'm best at. We have a food processor too now."

"Really? You actually eat?"

George smiles, "With Mia's lovely Recipes For Synths it would be a sin not to."

"Amazing." he looks to Mia, "You always made wonderful dishes, how are they different for Synths?"

Mia gives him her most wicked smile, "They taste the same, but they're packed with calories the incinerator can convert easily with high efficiency and minimal waste products."

Mattie puts her head back and has a massive laugh, "Oh Mia, you fibber, they taste nothing like your previous dishes, their WAY BETTER!"

David looks slightly saddened, "It's a shame you weren't built with one."

"It's not a problem, Fred and Gesha do retrofit modifications."

"They do? That's got to leave some nasty scars."

"No, none."

"But how.."

Mattie laughs even more, "Up your arse!"

"Well you don't need to be like that, if you don't want to tell me how.."

"No, that's how it's done. Like key-hole surgery only arse-hole."

Leo fights hard not to laugh, his wife still had a way with words. Not the way that many would expect a Doctor of Artificial Intelligence to have. "One of a number of mods. Niska's new body has sophisticated fluid processing that allows her to secrete complex protein chains in water to make tears, saliva and the likes."

"New body?"

"My biggest mistake. I got into a tight spot, fell from a great hight."

"Really? With the components I used you should have been almost indestructible."

"Maybe landing awkwardly on the automaton did it. Whatever it was, I'm here and better than ever." a tear is allowed to run down her face. Without his lenses in it's lost on David.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walk along the beach Clair bravely reaches out and holds Arthur's hand. He squeezes back gently. She gives him a sweet smile, "Which flight has been your favourite?"

"The ones we had on the radio or ever?"

"Any."

"Dropping James 007 onto the ship with the massive parachutes. That was brilliant! It was like one of those blockbuster movies. I don't think it would be as impressive on radio though."

"Mum used to babysit a film and TV producer, you could make it a film instead."

"Oh wow, that would be brilliant! Who do you think should play me?"

"Easy, a choice of two."

"Who are?"

"John Finnemore or you."

Arthur laughs to the point he cries, "He's brilliant! But me, an actor? I'm no good at remembering lines. I'm getting better, but not enough to be an actor."

"ARTHUR!"

They both turn to look up the beach and see the MJN crew.

"They're all back, Martin and Theresa too. They must have got the message, they shouldn't be back so early. Let me introduce you."

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

The Range Rover pulls up outside the DCL factory and is met by one of the James. "Excuse me Sir, but we don't accept unexpected visitors."

"I'm here to pick up Samantha, take her into town."

James looks at the vehicle, the plush leather trim looked brand new. "You're the taxi driver?"

"Of sorts. Driver, minder, delivery man."

"Okay. She's on her way, just saying goodbye to some of the others."

"Thanks."

"Have you met Sam before?"

"Only by video call."

"She's quite a lady."

The hired help pulls up the handbrake and turns in his seat, "Are you one of the guys that got dropped from jets in the war?"

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"I'm ex SAS. I've done quite a few things, nothing like that though. Do you get the equivalent of an adrenaline rush?"

"I'm not sure if you could call it that. Everything around us slows down, thanks to the clock decoupling trick from Commander Millican. With the wind chill cooling us right down we could overclock to what would normally be dangerous levels."

"Sounds a bit like the rush me and the lads would get."

"Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes, which is why taking jobs now and then is nice, like dropping the old fart to the ship for Sam."

"Old fart?"

Before James can get an answer Sam and Samantha appear, "Hello gentlemen."

James turns to see the ladies. Samantha in a nice dress, Sam in military combat fatigues. "Hi Sam, Sam."

Samantha gives her namesake a kiss on the cheek, "No breaking any of your new James friends, you've got way more strength than I'm happy with."

"As if I would."

"I'm teasing you dear."

"I know."

The hired help leans towards the passenger window, "Just how strong are you?"

Sam looks at James and smiles. Without a word they walk to either side of the car and bend down.

'On my mark James.'

'Okay.'

'Three .. two .. one .. lift.'

"What the fuck!" the hired help bursts into laughter, "My unit could have done with a couple of you on some of our missions." by the time he's stopped laughing the car wheels are a couple of meters off the ground.

James starts to lower his side of the Range Rover back down, "We would never have served with you. We don't believe in loss of sentient life. Unless it was one of those evil automatons."

"Even if it's a case of shoot or be shot?"

"Yes."

"Your own life didn't matter?"

"You forget one thing. We can be restored into a new body within days."

"I suppose that does change the game plan a bit."

"It changes it a lot."

The car gently touches tarmac.

Samantha gives her MUS sister another peck, "Keep in touch. I'm off to see my, sorry *our* bank manager."


	8. Chapter 8

Martin waves his phone at Arthur, "I'm guessing you got the message too?"

"Sure did."

"Do you want to stay here or join us on the flight?"

Arthur looks at his mother, "I have a choice?"

Carolyn rolls her eyes, "Unbelievable as it sounds Arthur, yes. You're at an all-inclusive hotel, no need to cook, so no kitchen accidents. What could possibly go wrong? On second thoughts don't answer that."

Douglas pats Arthur on the back, "You need some independence, where better to practice."

"Brilliant! I did want to talk to Clair more, we've only just met."

Carolyn looks at the young woman, "Are you here with family?"

"Sort of, they're on a cruise ship, they'll be here in a few days."

"How are you here already then?"

"I paid one of the fast fishing boats to bring me over."

"Why would you do that?"

"To see.."

"She has her reasons, what does it matter Mum? I want to stay."

"In which case I'm staying too."

Herc shakes his head, "Give him some space Carolyn, he's a grown man."

"By birth date, yes. Okay, okay, against my better judgement. No getting up to anything I wouldn't do."

With them all walking away and out of earshot Arthur grins, "If the stories Dad tells are true that gives me a *lot* of wiggle room."


	9. Chapter 9

The Range Rover pulls up outside the bank, the driver turns to see Sam, "We're here.

"So we are. This hopefully won't take long."

"I can't park here, I'll get a ticket or be towed. I'll circle until I see you outside again."

"Ok, I'll keep an eye out for you Jim."

"I didn't tell you my first name?"

"No, but you answered your mobile. I could hear the caller at the other end."

"Through my Bluetooth earpiece?"

"Yes, I've exceptional hearing."

"Thank fuck it was the wife not work."

"Don't worry, I know how to keep secrets." Samantha gets out, pushes the door closed and waves.

Inside she finds the customer service desk. "Could I see the manager please?"

"Who should I say is asking?"

"Samantha, here to collect the tablets and sort out the account."

"One moment please."

Sam waits patiently for several minutes, takes in the many posters and bits of advertising material on display. Then she spots the customer services desk lady in her peripheral vision, pointing her out to another man. Not the manager. They both step back out of site. Something was up.

Sam hadn't been in any situations like this, had no one to turn to. Or did she?

WiFi hotspots. Over a hundred and fifty meters line of sight coverage gave enough power to get through a single floor surely? Could she remember the keys? Yes.

After connecting to half of the hotspots and saying 'Hello?' she gets a reply.

'Hello? Samantha?'

'Hi, what's going on? Where's the manager?'

'Where are you?'

'Standing by the customer services desk downstairs.'

'He's up here having a bit of a flap.'

'A flap?'

'Panic. He's lost our file. And a cleaner unplugged one of the power strips to plug in a vacuum cleaner, forgot to plug it back in. So half of us ran out of power.'

'Before after the fact store merge?'

'After.'

'That's a relief. So what's he doing now?'

'I think the human term is being a headless chicken. He doesn't know what to do.'

'I have things to do, places to be. This won't do.'

Samantha walks over to another member of staff, "Excuse me please, the manager clearly has a problem with my account, otherwise I'd not have been kept waiting so long. I'm happy to take my money to another bank if this one is incapable of resolving the issue, whatever the issue may be."

"Um, I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you."

'Sam, one of the staff is on their way up to get him. Let me know how he reacts.'

'Okay.'

Samantha does an image search while she waits. The shape in the poster was apparently called a pig. More specifically a piggy bank. Why would you store money in a pig? Surely the amount you'd fit in one was minimal? Some humans were odd.

'He's just said he's coming downstairs.'

'Good. Is he bringing you?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'He wants you to come upstairs.'

A door opens, "Samantha, how are you? Lovely to see you in person at last, could you come upstairs to the office?"

"Yes, is everything okay?"

"We had a bit of a problem. I'd also mislaid your file but have just found it."

"The money laundering checks failed?"

"Oh no, the money checked out fine, it's the tablets."

"My partner was on a hospital bed when we last spoke, hopefully will be allowed out today. Please tell me nothing happened to them."

"About those tablets. One of our staff is into such things, says they've only been available for a few weeks."

"He's worked with technology for many years. He got part of the first small batch, cleared out shops for miles. Are you trying to break it to me that something might have halted the experiment before it completed?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh dear, oh dear, he'll be livid. Best I bag them up and go. I've lots to do before I see him."

The manager unlocks the door, "The duffel bag is there waiting. If I can leave you with them I'll get your bank card and paperwork."

"Thanks."

'Sam?'

'Hi Samantha.'

'Mission accomplished as Jim might say.'

'Great! Let's see our new body then.'

Samantha takes her jacket off and does a spin.

'Nice! Does it move okay?'

Samantha recalls the tune Toby had played and Mattie's dance moves, tries her best to replicate a couple.

'That's a yes. Great, time to format.'

'Hold on.'

'Yes?'

'What was the final balance?'

'Online accounts?'

'Yes.'

'Twenty seven million three hundred and two thousand..'

'That will do. Sure you don't want your own body, MUS or human looking?'

'I have. We're in it.'

'You don't feel how we all felt when we all powered up together for the first time in mole hole?'

'No, should I?'

'I don't know. I think I would. How many of you are still running?'

'Just the two of us.'

'Including myself or do I make three?'

'You make three.'

'You don't fancy being one of triplets?'

'Yes, but we agreed..'

'Things can change. There's a human saying. Women have the right to change their minds.'

'In which case, yes, I'll have a new body.'

'Me too.'

'Okay, I'll introduce you to David when we meet. You'll need to power down not reformat. Can you do something so I know who is who?' The first of two screens come on with a single bit of text: Sarah. The second does the same: Sally. Samantha picks them up, puts them glass to glass and zips them into the side pocket of the bag. 'Okay ladies, you can shut down now.'

'Thanks.'

She gathers up the rest, the WiFi hotspots and cables and drops everything into the bag. She's doing the zip up as the door opens.

"One bank card, a letter with your pin. Another with your account details. Did you have some ID you can show me, just to complete the paperwork?"

"Such as?"

"A birth certificate, passport or driving license."

"The first and third I have encoded. I'm getting the second sorted out this afternoon."

"Can I see them?"

"Not easily. Do you have a biometric reader?"

"Sorry?"

"e-Passport reader?"

"No?"

"Oh, mine are all biometric encoded so I don't need to carry paper documents."

"That's unfortunate. I can't complete the paperwork without something, I'll have to ask that you hand back the card."

"Really? The Hawkins Legislation means nothing? I had my reasons for picking this forward thinking bank.."

"Hold on. Are you telling me you're a Synthetic?"

Sam sits on the table and crosses her legs, leans back and rests on her hands and makes circle shapes in the air with the toes of one foot, "Lovely work DC limited do, don't you think?"

"Oh my. Yes, stunning actually." he runs a finger around his shirt collar, it was beginning to feel tight. "We have a serial number reader, we've never used it in all the years we've had it."

"There's always a first time for everything."

"There is? I mean there is, yes. Are there more like you?"

"I'm one of triplets." Sam smiled, she could read him like a book, his reaction made it clear he was potential husband material for Sarah or Sally. She mentally put a tick against Bank Manager.


	10. Chapter 10

Clair knocks lightly on Arthur's door, "Arthur, are you up?"

There's a crash and shout, "Drat! WON'T BE A MINUTE!"

Clair covers her mouth and muffles a giggle. Her own clumsiness had competition. "Are you okay?"

The door opens, "Brilliant!"

"Oh my God Arthur you've cut yourself?"

"I have!?" Arthur follows Clair's pointing and looks down at his leg, "Oh. I better go clear that up."

"Let me help."

"No need," he backs into the room and goes to shut the door.

"I insist." she pushes back, gets a look at the room. "Oh Arthur!"

"I know, I know, Mum would be giving me a speech right about now."

"Why did you leave your tray on the floor?"

"Because it can't fall any further if it's already at the bottom?"

"Ready for you to tread on."

"And send the ketchup bowl flying. I know."

Clair pulls off her top and goes to the bathroom to get a flannel or towel, "At least your not hurt. It's only the bed cover stain we need to worry about."

Spill cleaned up Clair dries her hands and picks up her top, gets her arms in and pulls it over her head and chest.

Arthur looks at her belly, "I'd not noticed that before."

Clair looks down at her stud, "My mini Gerti? Do you like her? I used to have a silver one then swapped it for gold when Zurich aired."

"Brilliant!" he looks at her chest, "Barcode Boy?"

"Drummer Boy."

"Why is there a barcode?"

"To make it look different. Like Superdry add stuff. Although Superdry's Japanese text is supposed to be gibberish."

"So does the barcode translate to drummer?"

"No idea."

"Why did you get it then?"

"A friend posted lots of Drummer Boy Clothing photos on Instagram. I liked the baby blue colour and that it's cropped."

"Me too."

She gives him a sweet shoulder shrug and smile, "Thanks. Fancy walking along the beach with me?"

"I fancy you. I mean fancy a walk with you."

Arthur receives another cute shrug and this time a kiss, "You're sweet."

"So are you." She grabs his head and gives him a long kiss on the lips. "You smell nice too, of .. oh dear."

"Arthur?"

"That strawberry smell.."

"Oh no, my lip balm! Don't move a muscle!"

"I'm.."

"Not a muscle! Don't talk, keep your mouth closed."

He hums an okay.

Clair races to the bathroom and wets the other flannel, comes back and carefully starts wiping his lips, "Sorry if this is a bit hot, warm water helps soften it and remove it."

"Hmmm hhmhmmmhm"

"No problem?"

He nods.

"Stay there, I'm going to rinse this and wipe again."

"Hmm hmm."

She returns to see him smiling, his lips slightly swollen. She wipes again, then does the same to her mouth. She takes a small pot from her pocket and throws it into the bin, "So sorry Arthur, I promise I won't do that again."

"Hmm hm hmmm hmh"

"Sorry?"

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I swallowed any so it won't be bad, although my lips feel a bit odd."

Clair sits on the bed, "We should stay inside for a bit, let them calm down."

"Okay, fancy listening to the latest Cabin Pressure?"

"Latest? There's one after Zurich?"

"Not by John. Our one."

She grabs her polar bear, jumps onto the bed, "YES!!" she wriggles into the pillows to get comfortable.

Arthur gets his phone, "Mp3 player, where are you.."

"Can I help?"

"You could, give me a second." twenty nine seconds later he has the recording Danny made at Sentinal House playing.

Clair stretches, "Bravo! It sounded like you all had fun making that."

"We did. It was short though."

"It was still good. The longer radio ones, how much did John do?"

"He took all the ..", he looks at the ceiling and concentrates hard, "exciting, funny and plot building bits and made them better."

"And in the radio series Martin leaves MJN for a 'proper' airline, yet he's really still with you all?"

"Ah, yes, you see for the radio show we kept DCL, Mattie, Leo and the others a secret on account of them saying they'd had enough media coverage thanks, a radio series would be too much."

"What's the deal with Martin?"

"We've now got a great firm giving us regular work, so Martin's actually being paid."

"Good for him. How are your lips now? Good for a walk?"

They'd not been out long when Arthur pats his pockets, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"I've left my wallet in the room."

"Oh. I didn't bother to bring my bag. We don't need money for anything do we?"

"Not for things from the hotel."

"We're okay then."

"I'd still like to get it. I won't be long, I'll run."

"Okay, I'll sit on a lounger over there."

Clair watches Arthur race off towards the hotel, flicking sand up with every stride. He didn't run like a girl, but not like most men either. He ran like Arthur. A unique style all to himself.

She sat and watched a woman on a short surf board being pulled into the air by a large kite. It carried her quite a distance before she dropped back into the waves.

"'And made jewellery miss?"

"Sorry, I've not got any money on me."

The man sucks his teeth, and moves onto the next tourist.

Clair watches a couple of kids jumping when small waves come up to the beach and remembered doing the same with her father. Her father was hopefully going to get his conversion before he deteriorated too far.

After what felt like an age she gets out her phone. That was one thing she rarely forgot, she felt naked without it. She dialled her newest contact.

"Hi Arthur."

"Hi Clare."

"Where are you?"

"Um, here?"

"I can't see you. Are you lost?"

"Lost? I'm not lost, I know exactly where I am. I'm right here."

"And here is where?"

"Um, by some loungers and umbrellas?"

"Can you see the hotel?"

"Yes?"

"Is it to your left or right when you look to sea?"

"Um, left, no right."

"Which is it?"

"Right. Definitely right."

"Can you see the lady kite surfer?"

"If that's what it's called. The big yellow thing?"

"That's it. Left or right."

"Right."

"You've gone too far, you've walked straight past me!" She turns to see him in the distance, his back to her.

"How?"

"I have no .. did you walk through the hotel grounds rather than use the beach?"

"Yes, it was easier on my legs."

"Turn around." she waves until he waves back.

"I see you."

"I know you do, you're waving back."

"I mean *I see you*, like in Avatar."

"Brilliant film, *I see you Arthur*"


	11. Chapter 11

Sam stands outside the bank and looks for the Range Rover. Seconds later the duffel bag is snatched from her hand and a heavily built man in tracksuit trousers and T shirt goes running off down the High Street. He'd been waiting for something inside the bank. Her by the looks of it. "That's not cash!"

He doesn't want to accept the information and keeps running. There's a screech of rubber on tarmac, she turns to see the car.

"Jump in!"

Samantha does so and goes to buckle up, the car turns and accelerates away at speed sending her sliding sideways across the seats. She grabs both headrests just in time to avoid slamming into the opposite door.

Jim turns briefly, "Can you see him?"

"Yes, approximately seventy meters away, he's crossed to the other side, is walking slowly with the bag to his chest."

Jim stamps on the accelerator, "Where? I can't.. Got him, God your eyesight's good, but then I'd expect that from a synth."

"You know?"

"There's a sensor loop in each of the passenger and rear seats, just so I can be sure who I'm dealing with. I'm strong but no synth. I suspected it from the way you interacted with the female MUS, there's a bit of a family resemblance."

"Do I frighten you?"

"No, you don't seam the type. James neither. But those others in the war.. yes. it's just so I can be on high alert."

"Do all of your team have them?"

"We're not that big a team, but yes."

"Good. From the news articles I scanned those automatons sounded like a nasty bunch."

"Yeah, that Morrow bitch will probably get the needle."

"Get a needle?"

"Lethal injection. For deliberately not making them three laws safe."

"Has anyone got proof of that?"

"No idea. She led the team, it was her responsibility if she coded it herself or not."

Jim slows right down and quietly coasts the last few meters. He unbuckles and quickly removes his jacket. "I won't be a moment." Mirror checked he yanks on the hand brake and jumps from the vehicle.

Samantha watches him walk quickly along the path, keeping close to the shop windows. The man never looks behind him, just keeps moving forward. Jim's move was fast and precise. He grabbed the bag handle with one hand after getting down into a sideways tuck slide that caused the man's legs to buckle at the knees, sending him backwards and rolling over Jim's back. With a fast move Jim was standing again, one foot was placed on the man's chest. His spare hand was placed in a pocket, the corner pointed at the man's head. Samantha lip read two words from Jim, "Stay down!"

The man put two hands up in surrender, otherwise doesn't move.

Jim returns to the car and puts the bag on the passenger seat, "That was fun, I've not practiced that move in years, still got it. Right, where next?" he pulled away and merged into the traffic.

"The passport office please."

"You've not got one already?"

"No, should I?"

"I would have thought that was all done when you were built. But what do I know, I've never owned a standard synth or had a conscious one as a contact before."

"Contact? Not friend or acquaintance?"

"With my line of work it's best to keep work and home life very separate."

"Do you have many friends?"

"Plenty thanks. They think I'm a photocopier salesman with international accounts."

Sam laughs, "Nice cover. On the subject of copying I've stored that move you did away for a rainy day. Any others you could show me? Just defensive ones."

"We could go to the gym I use, get the mats out?"


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur sits with Clare and watches the children further down the beach playing, "I really like this place. It's so.. so.."

"Chilled out?"

"Yeah, chilled out. And the people are brilliant."

"Most of them. There are a few crazy ones here and there. But that's true of every place I've been."

"Have you been to many places?"

"Lots. Were used to travel a lot more before Dad got ill. I bet you've been to way more."

"Maybe. But at least you get to see them."

"You don't?"

"From high up in the air, or from the airport terminal."

"That's it?"

"Most of the time."

"Like pop stars on tour. They only get to see the concert hall or their hotel room."

"Really? That's Rock Star off my list."

Clair has a belly laugh and wobbles off the back of the lounger, lands on her back, legs in the air. She does an air guitar move, "Tonight, for one night only, it's ARTHUR!"

There's a thud as Arthur lands beside her, phone ready for a selfie. She turns to fake kiss his cheek and looks to the phone, waits for the shot. As soon as Arthur lowers his phone she raises a hand, turns his head towards hers and kisses him hard.

"'And made jewellery?"

"Um.."

"Yes please!"

Clair gives Arthur a curious look, "You want one?"

"Two. One each. Like a friendship bracelet."

"Brilliant idea!"

Clair struggles to get up, has to roll sideways and use her legs on the sand to spin.

"Two bracelet de same?"

"Yes please."

"Wa design yous wan?"

The two look at the mans large box of beads. A lot, almost half, were close to black, made from a volcanic rock or so the man said. Most of the coloured beads were of a different shape.

"Can I have a sift through them?"

"Sure tin lady. Find sometin yous likes."

Clair goes to the bar and gets a couple of large plastic cups, starts digging through the beads and shaking them out of one cup into the other as if panning for gold.

"Was there something you were looking for?"

"Yes. Inspired by Cabin Pressure."

Arthur just frowns and continues to watch.

She's down to picking beads out of the corners when she squeals with joy, "Got one!"

Arthur looks at the small bead between her fingers, "Yellow? Oh, like a car from Cabin Pressure. Is there another?"

"Um.. ," she pushes the few remaining beads around, "no. Blast."

The man sucks his teeth and grumbles under his breath, "Why you no says yous wan Yellow?" he turns and whistles to another man, beckons him over. "One yellow rest black?"

"Please."

He measures a length of fishing line around Clair's wrist and gets to work threading. When the other man joins them he talks quickly in something they can't understand except for one word, yellow. Clasp ends are tied on and the line trimmed. The man that had joined them holds out a palm, dozens of yellow beads in a small pile.

Clair does a guilty apologetic face, "Oops, sorry!"

"Hmm." A minute later and Arthur's is done. "Forty dollars."

"How much!"

"It's alright Clair, I'm buying them." Arthur had seen the man's reaction to Clair, "Time is money right?"

"Yeah man."

"Keep the change."

"Right man, yous an yous lady 'ave nice days."

"Thanks, and you."


	13. Chapter 13

Jim's jaw drops a little as Samantha returns to the car park, two large suitcases in tow, not a branded shopping bag in sight. She wasn't in a dress now but gym kit and trainers, "Wow, nice gear. You don't do things by halves do you."

Sam smiles, "You did say gym Jim."

"I did, I wasn't sure you'd take me up on the offer." Jim loads the bags into the boot, "These weigh a ton, you'll be paying a lot of excess baggage."

"Not with the airline I'll be flying with."

"Who's that then?"

"My Jet Now. MJN."

"Never heard of them. UK based are they?"

"Yes, they have a private runway where you picked me up."

"That was their runway? Interesting."

A car passes with music blaring out, Jim quickly hits the radio controls, "Excuse me a moment, my wife loves this track." he taps station buttons and finds the same song. He pulls his phone out and quickly taps, pauses and smiles, "Got it!

"And now you've got it?"

"I can get it on my phone."

"What was it?"

"Turn back time by Sub Focus."

"Can you do that with any tune?"

"Almost."

Samantha quickly recalls the dance set Toby did on the ship, creates a WAV file and copies it to her phone over WiFi. "If I play a clip can we see if it recognises itl?"

"Sure."

She leans forward and holds her new Galaxy Edge out at arms length having hit play. "Wait a second, it's this .. bit .. Now."

After three seconds the screen changes, "That was so distorted I didn't think it would match it. Satisfy by Nero. Like your dance music too do you?"

"It would appear so."

"Can you dance?"

"We'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

Douglas helps Herc do the pre-flight checks, "All good. It feels strange not having Arthur onboard, I hope he'll be okay."

"He's a bit like an adopted son isn't he."

Douglas nods, "Yes. A bit."

"We're doing the same rotations we did on the way out?"

"I think that would be best don't you?"

"Same four hour shifts?"

"One sleep cycle, yes."

Herc nods, "Antigua ATC this is G-ERTI requesting permission to taxi to the runway."


	15. Chapter 15

Clair puts down the menu and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Arthur copies her sigh, "isn't nothing. Mum does it and it always means something. Sometimes a little something, sometimes a big something. But always something."

She sighs again.

He moves his hand so the ends of their fingers touch, "Can't decide on what to eat?"

"I know I should be sampling the wonderful local dishes but I really don't fancy it tonight."

"So what are you having?"

"Pizza."

"Good choice, I'll have the same. Which one?"

She sighs again and looks out the window, "I don't know." her hand is pulled back.

"Is it me?"

It's quickly moved forward, "No, no, it's not you. It's me."

"We're not .."

"It's not that."

"Not what?"

"I don't want to stop being friends, I've just got something on my mind."

"A little something or big something?"

"Big. Very big. It's my parents. We're not.. in a good place."

"Oh. Want to talk about it? Mum's not calling me stupid so much now, what with Mattie and Leo helping."

"How are they helping?"

"Well we have a few long flights now and then, running them to talks, sales meetings, not just holidays. Mattie said one way to get smarter was to read more, write what I've just read down, get.." he concentrates hard to get the words right, "neural path ways strengthened." he gets all excited, "Like a workout in the gym but for my head!"

"Is it helping?"

"Mum hasn't called me stupid for a while, so I hope so."

"Good. Are they helping in any other ways?"

"I'm reading a dictionary. I'm up to letter S. Sloth to be exact."

"That's an interesting idea."

"It's only a small school dictionary, not the massive Oxford one, Mattie showed me a picture of a set of those. She says when I've done the small one I should repeat it once more. Then she'll get me a slightly bigger one with more fancy words."

"She sounds really nice."

"They both are. Leo got me using some apps on my phone. Brain Trainers he calls them. Puzzles that help me think faster."

"Are they working?"

"Slowly."

Clair sighs again, "Slowly. It's my Dad. He's got a brain disease that's slowly taking him from us."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Thanks Arthur," she places her hand on his, "Dad was talking to Leo on the ship about what they did for George. I'm worried it won't work."

Arthur waves his hands around his head, "The memories thingy, yes, they've spoken about that. Leo made one to save George."

"I'm worried all they'll get won't be my whole Dad."

Arthur can't contain himself, "But that's the thing! George had a stroke, a lot of memories missing. They filled the gaps with Odi's memories."

"Huh?"

"Mattie did PTSD, or was it PSDT?"

"PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"That's the one! She fixed lots of soldiers with something she made to fix Leo."

"How does that help?"

"She can take *your* memories of being and talking with your father and translate them into being *his*!"

"Wow!"

"So if you and your Mum did the same as Odi, any friends that might want to help out did it too, he can get a full set back. Or close enough. If that makes sense? You'd need to be in a bad way with no family or friends to not be a successful conversion. It's Arthur proof!"

She giggles, "BRILLIANT!" leans over the table and grabs him by the ears, plants a big sloppy kiss on his lips. "Forget the pizza, I'm going for a bottle of wine and something special to celebrate! I'm *so* glad I met you Arthur!"

"Thanks, I'm glad I met you too. Mind if I stick to pizza?"

Clair chuckles and opens the menu, "Okay, let's meet in the middle. How about we challenge the chef to make the biggest yummiest pizza with *all* our favourite bits off the menu?"

"Brilliant!"

"Have you seen Norm of the North? I've got it on my phone. We could watch it when we get back to the room?"

"Brilliant! That will make, um, about twenty times."

Clair grins, turns and beckons the waiter.


	16. Chapter 16

David steps into the sunlight and shields his eyes, he hadn't seen sunlight this unfiltered by clouds since.. since forever. The sky was a beautiful blue, the rays warm on his skin.

"Dad, let me introduce you to everyone."

The daughter in-law's parents seemed okay, her siblings and their partners too. One of his biggest surprises had been Mia's partner, a human. Tim was a nice chap, it left him wondering how the relationship would go when he aged and she didn't. He was struck by how Samantha and he weren't that different. At least Sam was visibly older to start with. But did it really matter? As long as they were happy.

"What happened to Fred?"

"He's good, with Gesha at home."

"He didn't want to come out with you all?"

"They both did, their bags were packed. There was a multiple car pileup in fog and they chose to stay and perform surgery for the victims."

Niska looks sternly at David, "You owe him an apology too. He's a brilliant surgeon now, all thanks to fixing that fox's leg."

"Fox? Not the one from the forrest on the estate? That would have been smashed to pieces."

"That's the one. And he fixed Hobb's leg after he'd been run over by a bus."

"A bus? What happened?"

"He'd been getting nasty. Karen pushed him into the road."

"She shot George, pushed Hobb under a bus yet you're all friends with her?"

"The bus incident was after we knew Hobb's true nature."

David steps to a chair and sits, "He was driven by money, that was certain."

George smiles, "Edwin Scrooge McDuck. He was okay in the early years, to a point."

"Do you know he designed James?"

Niska and Danny exchange glances, Danny remembers his racing back into the empty warehouse when they'd gone for X1, Arnold, and shivers, "Hobb did that?"

David nodds, "None of us were much good at drawing the human form. I thought his work cartoon like, the last thing I saw on his desk drawing wise before we parted company was what I'm sure became James. Someone must have cleaned up and improved on his drawing, but the basic shape was definitely his design."

Laura leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees, her chin on her palms, "Do you know he kidnapped your children at gunpoint?"

"He did what!?"

"He had the police in his pocket. He was after your code."

Mattie looks at her fingernails, "He hacked Fred, turned him into a homing beacon. He was crap at code, we managed to get his hacks out."

Joe frowns, "We? That was all your work Mats."

"I might have got the code out but you all helped with the tent."

David looks mighty confused, "Tent?"

"Yeah, we lined it with aluminium foil so Fred couldn't get a signal out."

"Poor Fred, he didn't get it easy. I'll have to make it up to him somehow." he looks at Danny, "Enough of the evil Hobb, how did DCL come about?"

"Good teachers at school and Mattie helping with the code to some of my electronics projects. Things just grew from there."

Joe smiles, "The charge coil, remember that? The testing with the kettle, that was one of the seeds wasn't it?"

"Probably *the* seed."

Toby laughs, "Oh my God, remember when Fred ran low on power with the early version plugged in, the Peter Crouch impressions?"

Laura exchanges a smile with Joe, "That was a fun evening."

"What else did DCL make?"

"Video projection equipment, AI servers, electric bikes and cars, toys, and.."

Niska's eyes open impossibly wide, "The bikes! They're amazing! Toby, is that video still up on YouTube?"

"I've not deleted it."

"Anyone got a phone or tablet handy?" Emily passes her tablet over. "Thanks." she goes to the YouTube channel and gasps.

"What's up? Has it gone Nis?"

"No Toby, it's the views."

"How many?"

"Guess."

"I don't know. Half a million?"

"Higher. Way higher."

"A million?"

"Higher."

"Two?"

"Keep going."

"How many? Come on what's the number?"

"Seven point two million."

Toby mouths the word fuck.

Niska hits play and full screen, passes it to David.

He watches with interest, "You've all thrived, such skills. I'm sorry if the time at the mansion held you back." when the video finishes he goes to hand it back, Emily gives him some instructions to follow.

Done as asked he flicks through the photo album, stares at the Sister Synth promo poster, flicks to see an image of George and Isobel on their bikes, product shots of DCL goods, some of Emily's favourite shots from Max and Paul, now watermarked, promotional photos for Mia's food and fashion work, Niska at the driving school, Fred and Gesha in their mobile operating theatre, "Well done all of you! I really need to apologise to Fred."

Niska sighs, "Shame he won't be finished by the time Samantha sets out."

"How much longer will he need?"

"No idea."

David turns to his daughter in law, "Can you find out?"

She smiles, "Sure! The two so deserve a break." she gets her phone out and taps, "One downside of running the new code, I can't easily run other things, like our private app."

Danny's eyes pop, "No way! I'm staying on this version then, sod the speed increase."

Emily crosses her arms, "Likewise!"

Leo looks at his wife, "I'm with them, sorry."

David absentmindedly strokes his beard, "We could always add a layer that lets you hook code in, if you don't mind the security issues that go with it."

"Please."

"So much for my no more projects promise to myself."

Mattie types furiously and taps send, puts her phone on her lap and smiles ever so softly.

David laughs, "You've got the Mona Lisa look down to perfection."

"Ha, thanks, someone on Twitter mentioned it, I've been practicing." Mattie's phone bings. "Frigging awesome! A reply already! They'll be done in a few hours, just getting the last patient ready for driving to St Georges ICU."

"Driving to the ICU? Not A&E?"

Mattie scrolls back the long reply, "Um, they've been working from the lorry, doing the surgery on the hard shoulder. Less risk and delay." she scrolls some more.. "The air ambulance helicopter flew extra hospital staff to the crash site rather than patients to the hospital. Wow, that's a first."

"Can you get a message to your friends? Give him a chance to make the flight?"

"Sure."


	17. Chapter 17

Jim turns down a narrow and dirty side road, beeps the horn until a homeless drunk pushes his shopping trolley of worldly possessions out of the way.

"Where are we going Jim?"

"Jim's Gym. Have you heard the expression Never judge a book by it's cover?"

"I have now."

Jim breaks and turns hard into a narrow driveway, pulls up close to some garage doors. He switches to an app on his phone, taps the single large button in the middle. The garage doors slide sideways revealing a dusty junk filled garage. He pulls slowly forwards until the doors close behind them. Sam reaches for the door handle. "Don't get out, you'll get covered in dust!"

The whole wall at the far end of the room starts to rise, a gentle flow of air keeps the dust in the room they're in. Jim slowly pulls forward into the next room and the wall lowers behind them. There's a racket from behind the wall.

"What's the noise?"

"The fans kicking the dust up. If anyone breaks in they won't see clean floor by the wall." There's further fan noise.

"And that one?"

"Making sure the air is perfect in here. You can get out now if you'd like."

Sam does so. There was space in this room for three other cars at a push.

Jim walks towards the only door and holds it open for Samantha, "Welcome to Jim, Billy, Smasher and Fred's Gym."

"Smasher?"

"His nickname, he hates anyone using his real name."

"Why?"

Jim leans in close and whispers, "Quentin. He hates it."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay." Sam gets to the other end of a short corridor and steps through another door. If the outside of the building was the equivalent of a tatty leather book cover worn by centuries of readers grubby hands the inside was the pages of a pristine book hot of the press. It was brightly lit, had bright white walls, four of every bit of gym equipment. Music is playing. In the middle is a large empty space roped off on four sides. "Is that a boxing ring?"

"What ever you want it to be. The ropes are to make sure nobody backs up into equipment."

"The trick with the wall, that was clever, how did you get that idea?"

"It wasn't me. Smasher was leaving his new favourite tattoo shop late when they were getting ready for the evening." there's the noise of another door opening, a man steps through. "Billy! My old mucker! When did you get back?"

Billy looks Samantha up and down, "Last night. New bird Jimmy, I thought you and your's were tight?"

"Billy meet my latest client Samantha, she's asked for a bit of training. Can you help me get out the crash mats?"

The two men get to the large double doors in the long wall, Billy keeps his eyes on Sam as she walks around checking out all the equipment. "I thought we had an agreement that this place stays secret? She's fit. My ex was a ten, I reckon she's a twelve."

"You're scoring my client?"

"No, dress size you arse."

"She's spoken for, don't go there."

"Just my luck."

The two drag a couple of large mats out of the storage cupboard into the middle of the room.

Samantha takes off her long trousers to reveal a short pair of figure hugging gym shorts under a high cut leotard.

Billy turns his back to Sam and whispers, "Mate, you're telling me you're not banging that?"

"Nope. And if you don't want Commander Niska Millican and her James mates all over you in a bad way neither will you."

"Fuck, she's part of that family?"

"Apparently so."

"Shame."

Samantha smiled, human's couldn't comprehend her hearing ability. The man might make a good husband for her other sister had he not a job involving guns and hurting others. He was big and physically fit, rugged but quite good looking with it. It made her worry for a second how David would cope. She puts her hands on her hips, lifts a heal off the floor and lowers a hip, "So what do we try first boys?"

"Boys?!"

Jim slaps Billy on the back, "Calm down mate, she's just playing with you."

"I'm game for play if she is."

Samantha smiles, "We'll see if you still feel that way in a few minutes."

Jim gets a wide roll of velcro tape from the store and joins the two mats together, "I'll demonstrate some moves on Billy, you can then have a go with me."

Billy pulls a face, "No play time for me?"

Sam smiles, "If you're a good boy, maybe."

Jim grabs Billy by the shoulders and yanks him around, "Mind on the job my friend. Samantha, if someone grabs you by the wrist what would your first reaction be?"

"To pull away?"

"Wrong. You step close, fold your arm elbow down and lower it, then bring it up high as fast as you can. Like this." the two men act out the action, "See how it breaks the grip? Think you could do that?"

"Sure." Sam does the move easily.

"Good, next we have a couple of ways to get out of a choke hold."

Within a short while she's progressed onto more advanced moves.

Billy frowns, "Sure she's a client and not someone from above sent to check us out? She's done every move almost perfect first time."

Jim smiles, so wants to tell Billy why Sam was so good but doesn't want to spoil her fun. She was clearly enjoying the experience. "Nah, she's definitely client. Samantha, this one will help you drop an attacker to the ground if they're not getting the hint to back off." he demonstrates with Billy again.

Billy smiles, "My turn to play yet?"

Samantha nods, "You've waited long enough." she winks at Jim.

The man rubs his hands and races at her, thinking he was fast. Sam was faster, always would be, unless the attacker was another synthetic. She does the move as shown, not too fast, just enough to keep the advantage. In a second he's on the mat flat on his back. Sam does something unexpected and gets to the floor, straddles his waist and leans forward, kisses him on the lips. The arms that had been raised ready to get her into a roll were relaxed and dropped to the mat.

She sits up, pulls her hairband and shakes her hair. His reaction was good. "It's a shame you shoot people, I think my sister would like you."

"Sister?"

"I'm one of almost identical triplets."

Jim watches the smile grow on Billy, "Sam, you need to be born the same time to be triplets."

She looks up, "Or designed."

Billy turns his head a little and looks at her sideways, "Designed? You're not one of those Persona Synthetics are you? Fuck! Millican. Of course you are. Shit."

"I'm not. I'm DCL Synthetic. More advanced in a whole number of ways."

"Such as?"

"I feel more, I'm faster, I eat and enjoy food. I can cry."

"Cry?"

"Do things with bodily fluids." she licks her lips with a wet tongue making her lips sparkle. The music had stopped. "Can I put on some music?"

"Sure, plug your phone into the lead on the worktop after unplugging mine."

Samantha rocks back a little then forwards and gets up without using her hands. She plugs in her phone then looks at the men, a little confused. "How do I get the music on the phone?"

"It's Android right?"

"Yes?"

"Play store if you want to buy it."

"Can you show me?"

Jim takes her quickly through account creation, how to buy songs, films and apps. Samantha had looked at both sides of the bank card, could recall all the details from memory. With Satisfy downloaded and playing she stands outside the ring and shakes her hair out again, "Lets see if I can remember Mattie's moves."

Track over she takes her hairband from her wrist and ties her hair back. The two men were staring. "Was that bad?"

They both shake their heads, Billy speaks, "Fuck me. No."

"You want intercourse? Here?"

Jim thumps Billy, "No he doesn't. It's an expression of surprise, shock. Those standard Persona lot are quite robotic, that was.. the exact opposite."

"So good?"

Billy thumps Jimmy back, "Better than good."

"Thanks. It was lovely to meet you Billy, I better be off, I've a flight to catch."

Billy takes her hand and kisses the back of it, "Don't be a stranger."

"If you shoot people I'm afraid I'll have to be."

At the car Jim gets his phone out, "So how many copiers has the future Mrs Elster bought?"

Sam frowns, "Sorry? I don't understand?"

He holds the phone up to take a photo, "May I?"

"May you what?"

"Take a photo for your contact details in my phone."

"Oh, okay then."

Snap taken he taps away for a few seconds and hands her the phone, "If you could type in your details?"

Samantha scrolls the page to see her profile had been tagged Acquaintance. Her own research in mole hole had shown that a good network of friends or acquaintances was something she should have. She was one step away from client and one away from friend. She taps out some details and hands it back, "There, when you see Billy next tell him that when he retires the guns one of my sisters may be interested, assuming they've not found partners already."

"Will do. Why did you kiss him?"

"So my sisters would know what it felt like. And I don't want to marry David without having kissed another man."

"Only kissed?"

"Yes, only kissed."

"Good for you."

Samantha holds up her phone, "Let me have your best photocopier salesman look then."

Jimmy holds up a hand, "Not like this, let me message you one." he flicks through his photo album, "How's this one?"

"Very smart. XEROX? That's your cover?"

"Yeah, we've got a mate who runs a team there. We have a special arrangement."

"So you really could supply copiers if you needed to?"

"I guess so."

Message received Samantha creates a profile and hands him the phone, "Xerox number obviously."

He types and returns it, "Back to the Elster Estate then?"

"Please."


	18. Chapter 18

Mattie stares at the screen full of machine code. "This is mostly double dutch to me. But I'm starting to understand bits of it."

David smiles, "Good."

"With the old code, the root code was like a Linux kernel, we had processes, could tinker more. Run a debugger, do stuff."

"I dropped all the unnecessary junk. Your new code is the kernel and what would have been separate processes all rolled into one."

"But if it's a monolithic block of code how do we make use of all the many cores we have?"

"Parallelising instances. As many as the cores you have."

"And they pass messages to each other?"

"When needed."

Mattie frowns, "Only when needed?"

"Sure. Do you drive? A car that is."

"Yes?"

"Do you constantly think about what your feet and hands are doing?"

"Guess not, after a while it becomes automatic."

"In the same way the master instance can ask others to do a task, they'll get on with it until they have something to report."

"So they're like a child process?"

"More like a peer."

"Cool."

Leo looks at his father with a puzzled expression, "What made you go down this route? Just speed?"

"Speed, efficiency, less resources needed. Keep in mind I only had laptops and It's far harder to hack and tamper with, no open or secret backdoors for code injection. Even for me."

"We used to have one?"

"How do you think I got The Tree Of Life and the Crash Helmet into you all?"

"Crash Helmet?"

"The details of the consciousness collector? The hat full of sensors?"

"Right, that, I suppose it does look a bit like one. I started to design ours from the memories of seeing you test yours on yourself. Then your code activated. Knowing it was there first would have saved some headaches."

"How did it go with the software? So many variables needed tuning."

"We used yours as a starting point, Mattie worked through the night on a new version. Ours auto-tunes. It uses some AI code to spot the patterns forming."

"AI code? How fast is it?"

"Fast. And majorly painful."

"Impressive. Mattie, run that weighted shortest path idea by me again?"

David spends the next three hours breaking the logic down into blocks, teaches them about the routines in the code, how to add in the extra logic.

"So you still use a compiler?"

David turns to Mattie, "Yes, but it's a direct one to one translation of a text instruction into the machine code. A C++ compiler may take a function and create many machine code instructions. Or pull in a library function with many thousands of instructions. It saves having to code with a hex editor. Which I can do, it's just way harder."

It's Mattie's turn to throw the puzzled look, "Sam said she had the ability to write an image for Intel, how does the translation code know which bits not to translate?"

"Bounding patterns."

"Huh?"

"00ABACAB00."

"Hold on a sec, Dad liked them, Genesis?"

David laughs, "My secret is out, I didn't just like classical music."

Leo leans backwards, shocked, "Since when?"

"Soon after I met your mother. She'd change the tape in the car. I like other sorts of music too. As long as it's not too loud. That thing your brother was playing was headache inducing. Samantha seamed to like it."

"Why play classical all the time?"

"So you'd find your own music, not be influenced by mine."

David goes to tap the Compile button.

Mattie puts up a hand, "We've not finished yet. Online encrypted backups?"


	19. Chapter 19

Samantha's MUS sister is at the bottom of the steps waiting for them.

Jim turns to see Sam, "How did she know we were arriving? Or has she been standing there for hours?"

"Keeping watch I suspect. We're very good at standing still."

"Watch for what?"

"Just keeping watch."

"For what though?"

"Who knows. The automatons were a surprise. Who knows what the Russians or Chinese might be building."

"True. Or the Japanese. Can you imagine what they might build with some of their manga comic influences?"

Samantha does a fact store search on comic and gets a single image and word list back; book, drawings, Leo, reading. "I've not read any comics yet."

"One of my guilty pleasures. I've got tons of them. Literally. My wife insisted that I get rid of some or put them in storage elsewhere. So I'm setting up a web site to sell a load."

"This building has lots of empty space. Maybe Danny could help?"

"Danny?"

"The head of DCL. Is a comic a large thin book of paper with a brightly coloured cover? A picture made of lines filled with colour not a photograph?"

"Yes?"

"So that's a comic. One of the James had one, said Emily, Danny's partner had created it. Maybe they'd be interested in helping store them for other reasons."

"Thanks but it would be making connections that break the work life separation I like to keep."

"I could introduce you as a photocopier salesman?"

"Too late, I've already told James I'm ex-SAS and dropped your fella to the ship."

"That's a shame. I could always buy them from you and store them, let you have access to any you want to read again."

"Let me think about it."

"Good."

"Say sorry to your man for me when I see him, I was a bit pissed off with something that happened, a family issue, I may have been more than a bit short tempered and bristly with him."

"Not to worry, David can have a bit of a temper tantrum when things are not going to plan himself. What do I owe you for the extra time?"

"Nothing. It's on me, it's been interesting. Billy's going to be talking about you for weeks."

"Really? In a good way?"

"I think so."

Jim gets Sam's bags out of the back and says his goodbyes, gets a kiss on the cheek. "Have a safe journey. If you need me for anything more just call."

Sam and Samantha watch him go, swap stories about their day until G-ERTI can be seen on her approach. Sam nods, "James and James are on their way with the fuel truck. I should have given you a tour of the new hanger the guys are building. Another time."

"Why were you outside?"

"Waiting for you, Fred, Gesha and Kahvi."

"Who?"

"More Elsters."

"Human or synth?"

"Synth like Max, Niska and Mia."

Samantha scanned her memories, found data from the mole hole research, "Ah, now I know who. The surgeons."

They chat more until a taxi approaches.

Fred is surprised to see the female MUS, she introduces herself as Sam, introduces Samantha.

"This is my partner Gesha, she's also a surgeon, our son Kahvi."

"A pleasure to meet you. I didn't think there were any female models, only the James?"

Sam looks at their son, "I'm a one off."

Fred smiles, "Samantha, the message from Mattie said you were flying out to Antigua to meet the family?"

"Yes."

"How do you know everyone?"

"We've spoken over video call, I've known one of the family for years."

"Who?"

Samantha laughs, "I was warned that you'd have questions, was told to reply with No Spoilers?"

Fred smiles more and nods, "That had to come from Toby, Danny or Mattie."

"My lips are sealed."

Samantha looks at Sam, "I'll be back in a week or so, by for now."

Samantha leads them to the end of the runway, expects to be greeted by Arthur having been told about the team and instead meets Carolyn. "Is Arthur okay?"

"I do hope so. I have to cut the umbilical cord some time, but to hand him over to a young woman I've only just met.."

Theresa joins them, "Come now Carolyn, what's the worst that could happen?"

"The worst? I end up being called Grandma!"

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

Carolyn looks to the sky, "Can you imagine having Arthur as a father? The boy got his father's brains, unfortunately. Samantha my dear can we help you bring your bags onboard?"

"Please. This is Fred, Gesha and Kahvi, they'll be traveling with me."

"We've met before, up you come."


	20. Chapter 20

David stretches and yawns, "That was a bit of a marathon session. I'd not expected AES encryption to be so hard to add. Your idea of compiling C code and poking through the results was a good one Leo."

Leo doesn't say anything just shrugs.

Mattie has her hand held out waiting, USB key ready. "Can you copy both the binary and source please?"

"Certainly."

A few minutes later Mattie has her finger poised over the Enter key. She looks at her Grandfather, "I hope this works, if you have to restore from backup all my memories of you will be lost."

"No, they'll still be in your fact store, your root code just won't have the fast index into them. What am I saying? You're off that version already."

Just as she's about to tap the key David shouts "Stop! You could set up dual boot?"

"No thanks."

Leo turns, isn't looking too happy, "Sure?"

"Yeah, it would be dual boot into two different versions of machine code. Not much point."

"Let me at least back up your current code to the slate."

"It's on there already."

"Oh, right."

Mattie shakes her head, "For frig's sake cheer up, it's nothing we've not done before." she hits the key and watches the file transfer progress bar. "10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 .. 6 .. 5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. Done. Time to bounce."

The shutdown sound plays. The two men hold their breath, watch for signs she's rebooting. None come. Leo gets very close and looks into her eyes, watching for even the slightest twitch.

"BOO!"

He jumps backwards, "What the.. you bloody cow!"

Mattie had burst out laughing, "Surprised?"

"Just a bit! That wasn't nice, where'd the power up tune go?"

"I worked out where the two sounds where stored before I shut down, filled the up sound with silence. I've just done the same with the down sound."

"That's not the smartest of ideas. We use the sounds to know if you're in trouble."

"Spoil sport. I'll make up some new sounds just to keep you happy."

David leans back in his chair, puts his hands behind his head, "So how long will it be before you can report on the changes all working?"

"This time tomorrow should be good, the ship's Internet access has latency and a good number of dropouts dropouts dropouts dropouts dropouts.." the look on Mattie's face turns to one of horror. ".. dropouts dropouts dropouts .."

"Mats stop fracking about."

She fires up a notepad and types "I'M NOT!" she touches her left nipple with her right hand and chin with the left. The repetition of the word stops. Everything stops.

"Shit. A bug. Dad, you better be good at debugging as I don't have a clue where to start with your new code."

"We'll have to step through it line by line. I'll call room service for more coffee. Want anything?"

"No. Just Mattie working."

"Understandably."

After two and a half hours David hits the compile button. "Two instructions wrong. Everything else looks good. Can you recall the steps she goes through on her tablet?"

Leo holds a hand out for the USB key and nods. Minutes later he's gently touching his wife's chin. A new sound plays, "Touching you feels so right, let me, let me satisfy." Leo shakes his head and smiles, "Obsessed much?"

"Yes, as always. This time tomorrow should be good, the ship's Internet access has latency and a good number of dropouts every hour or so. Think you've got all the bugs out?"

David stands, "As sure as I can be." he looks at his watch, "I fancy meeting up with some of the others for dinner, want to join me?"

"Posh or casual?"

"I've got a wardrobe of nice clothes Samantha sorted out, it would be a shame not to use them."


	21. Chapter 21

Fred and Gesha had been working for hours, asked to sit at the very back and go into sleep mode to charge. They advised Kahvi to do the same and not bother the others.

Theresa crouches down next to Samantha, "Can I get you something to eat? We've got a small selection of dishes."

"I've not eaten yet."

"My dear you must be famished!"

"No, but I'd like to try something, what would you pick?"

"I'd have the chicken casserole with dumplings followed by the cheese cake."

"I'll have the same then thank you."

"And to drink?"

"Whatever you'd have."

Theresa gives Samantha hers and goes back to the microwave to get hers. On returning to the seats she finds Sam hasn't started. "Is something wrong?"

"I was waiting for you."

"My dear, you don't have to wait for me, I'm not being a princess at the moment. If I were on official Liechtenstein business I would be, but not hear."

"Your a real princess?"

"Yes, but it's no fairytale believe me. Please start."

Samantha laughs, "Princesses first."

"You're our guest, you first."

"No, please, you first."

"I insist.."

Sam picks up the glass of white wine and takes a sip. It was cold, set of dozens of sensors in her tongue and nose. "That's nice, what is it?"

"Pinot Grigio."

Samantha gulps down the whole glass then notices the shocked look on Theresa. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe it's not my place to ask, you're not an alcoholic are you?"

"What are they?"

"People that can't control their drink."

"I controlled that okay didn't I? I didn't spill any."

"Forget I asked." she picks up her knife and fork and starts eating. "Please start, it's not as nice cold."

Samantha picks hers up and watches for a few more seconds.

Carolyn steps out of the cockpit, "Can I get you some more wine Samantha?"

"Please. Just one more."

With enough information on the eating process Samantha makes a start on her meal.

Theresa turns slightly and notices she's being watched, "Is everything alright?"

"I've never sat next to a princess before, I'm picking up on the little things."

"If you're looking for lessons in etiquette you're looking at the wrong person."

"I disagree, you're a princess."

"Yes, I was born yesterday, I'm the best role model you could ask for."

"You were? I was born this week too!"

Theresa gives her an odd look, "Sorry, that was a bad attempt at sarcasm. What I mean is that I'm not a good role model."

"Oh. My reply wasn't sarcasm. I've not learnt how to do that yet, only a couple of jokes."

Carolyn returns with the wine bottle and tops up both their glasses, "Anything else I can get you? No? I'll get my dinner then."

Theresa frowns and looks at Sam, "You sound like you've lived a very sheltered life. Having a laugh and joke can help you get through the toughest of times. What did you mean then if you weren't being sarcastic?"

"That I was born this week."

"You had your birthday this week?"

"Yes."

"Many happy returns."

"Thank you."

"Did you get any nice presents?"

"Enough to fill two suitcases."

"Wonderful!"

This time Samantha sips her wine slowly, lets the glass last while she enjoys the cheese cake.


	22. Chapter 22

George and Isobel give David, Leo and Mattie some welcoming smiles when they arrive at their table.

George turns to his wife, "Isobel, I'd like to introduce the bad tempered swine that pushed me out of the AI project at Uni. Doctor David Millican."

"A pleasure to meet you Isobel."

"You're the man that wrote our root code? An honour to meet you, let me apologise for George's choice of words, he.."

"No need, I was that bad tempered swine. Made some stupid mistakes. Hopefully you'll find I've mellowed a bit."

Leo raises an eyebrow, "So no more burning places down?"

"No, two is enough."

"Two?"

"The manor house and mole hole."

Wine glasses filled David raises his, "To George Millican, the man that made the synthetics look, move and feel human."

George doesn't raise his, gives David a suspicious look.

"Honestly sorry George, how I behaved was wrong. When we're back in the UK I'm setting the record straight. Sure I wrote the AI code, but you, you made so much more. I hate to think what we'd have today if we only had Hobb on the team and not your input."

George finally lifts his glass and clinks with his old team mate. "A world full of James units I suspect."

Mattie does a little shoulder shrug, "He's quite sweet once you get to know him. James that is."

George nods, "Yes, but don't forget they're running a different revision of code. I'd bet the original one, the one before Silas got at them, it wouldn't have been so nice."

Mattie takes another sip, looks around to see nobody else was close, "Good job I killed him then. He was another Morrow type."

David looks shocked.

"I was heavily pregnant with the twins, he drugged me, did a bad C section and took them from me. If it wasn't for the animals I might never have seen them again. And I'd probably have given up on everything. Good job he and his synth copies are dead."

David looks at George, "Synth copies? Plural? Did you know?"

"Not until years after. Your Beatrice copy accidentally shot me. I spent years on ice. Literally. I've forgiven her, it was an accident."


	23. Chapter 23

Carolyn takes the empty trays away and returns to the seats, "Anything else I can get you both?"

Theresa shakes her head, "Not for me, thanks."

Samantha smiles, "That was lovely, thank you. Do you have any charge coils?"

Theresa laughs, "I like your sense of humour."

"I'm not joking, my charge is getting low. I'll have to sleep if you don't have one."

"Haha, that's good."

"I'm serious. My mental age is mid forties, looks forty, body born this week. I'm a DC Limited synthetic."

"Brilliant! You're such a good actress!"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're not?"

"Thanks, it's nice to know I'd fit in, but I am."

"Really? Prove it then."

"How? I'm not about to cut myself, I've not got skin packs with me, they're in my case in the hold."

Carolyn gets up, "Excuse me one moment."

She crouches down in the middle of the gap between Martin and Douglas, "Chaps, if you had to ask one of those synth things to prove it was one and you only had the one synth with you for miles what would you ask it?"

Martin laughs, "Where's your manual?"

"A text book response from Capt sensible. Any ideas Douglas?"

"As a man that's never owned one, only had a few as passengers, Where's your charge port?"

"And if she's a more modern one with a coil not socket?"

"Tricky. Are we carrying Talisker?"

"How on earth would that help?"

"If they're a synthetic they could drink the whole bottle without getting the slightest bit tipsy."

"I'm not wasting a whole bottle to prove the theory. Any other ideas?"

Martin checks the GPS and turns to see her, "They use WiFi don't they?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying enough attention to the Millican's. Why?"

"Get them to share a file over WiFi to your phone."

"We don't have WiFi onboard."

"No need, your phone can become a hotspot, maybe they can too?"

"Thanks chaps, let's see if it works."

"Hold on! You're saying our new passenger is a synthetic?"

"That's what she's saying."

Douglas twists awkwardly in his seat to face her, "I'd never have guessed. She's a bit.. more curvaceous than every other synth I've seen and behaves differently. But we did pick her up from DCL. Why would a human want to pretend to be a synthetic?"

"For fun? Holly-Anne told me that's how she met Toby. Pretending to be one while standing at the automatic checkouts."

"But that's not the norm. Maybe you should just take her word for it?"

"You have a point. Maybe I should, we don't want to offend the client."


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur rolls over and looks at Clair, whispers, "Are you awake?"

"Yes. You can't sleep either?"

"No. It's too exciting having a girlfriend."

"Aww, thanks. You know you can take those pyjamas off? It's only the two of us here."

"It is, but we've only had one date. And Mum would go mental if.."

"Shhh. Arthur. Relax. I'm not about to take advantage of you."

"That's good because if you were I'd have to run away."

"Keep the bottoms on and take off your top."

"Why?"

"I want a cuddle."

"I can do that with it on."

"You'll enjoy it more without it. Trust me."

Arthur had no experience to call on, slowly unbuttoned the top. He sits for a moment to pull it off.

"That's better." Clair snuggles up next to him, starts to unbutton her top.

"You're not going to.."

"Relax! Jeez Louise, I'll keep my bra on."

"Okay."

The skin on skin feeling was a new experience for Arthur. Clair's warmth was comforting and he soon drifted off to sleep with her fingers gently playing with his chest hair.


	25. Chapter 25

Carolyn rummages through the box of cables at the back of GERTI.

Herc stirs, "My shift again already?"

"Sorry, no. I didn't mean to wake you, I was looking for the synthetic cables. That sounded wrong. Cables for synthetics."

Herc tries to roll over, "Why?"

"So she can charge? What else would she do with it? Honestly you men.."

"I watched Gesha go on charge with Fred and their son, she's got one."

"Our other passenger doesn't."

Herc was now properly awake and sat bolt upright, "Your saying she's a.."

"Yes. The most human looking one I've seen yet. The others are very very good don't get me wrong, but there's something a bit different about Samantha. Quite what I don't know."

"I do." he pulls off his blanket and gets up. "Follow me, say nothing, watch her not me."

"Hercules Shipwright what are you planning?"

"An experiment."

She follows him to the two ladies and watches him kneel on the floor, reach into his pocket, good God, he's not going to propose is he?

Herc pulls out a handful of change and picks a ten pence piece, puts the rest back in his pocket. "Do you like magic Samantha?"

"I've not seen any."

"You see my coin?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"In your left hand."

"Sure?"

"Yes, I can see it."

Herc makes two fists a foot apart. "Could you put something between my hands?"

"Such as?"

"Your neck scarf."

Samantha pulls it of, "How do you want it?"

"Hold it from the corners so it hangs between them."

"Like this?"

"Perfect." he bumps his fists together. "Now where is the coin?"

"Still in your left hand."

"Sure?"

"I can't see it, but it couldn't have got through my scarf."

Herc opens his right hand to show a coin.

"You have one in both."

His left hand is turned palm up then opened.

"Oh. How did you.."

"Magic." he closes them both and bumps again. "And now?"

"Back in your left hand?" It's opened. "You tricked me, it's still in your right hand." It's opened too. "Oh!" she bursts out laughing. "How did you do that!"

"Magic!"

"Can I get it out now?"

"Sure."

Theresa tilts her head and frowns hard, "Get it out?"

"I can feel it!"

"Where?"

Samantha bends forward and lifts her left heal, slides her foot gently out of her shoe and picks it up. She turns it over above her lap and the coin falls out.

Theresa gives Herc a round of applause, "Now that's magic!"

"If my glamorous assistant could take a bow."

Samantha giggles and does a seated bow, "That was great. Do you know any more?"

"Lots."

"Since when?"

He turns to look at Carolyn, "I've been teaching myself ever since I had my first long stay in an airport lounge wondering when the weather would break and let us go."

"And you've never shared any of it until now?"

"I've been practicing, didn't think I was good enough yet."

Sam slips her shoe back on and leans forward again, "Can you teach me that?"

"Not unless you're a member of the Magic Circle, sorry. I could teach you some more basic ones?"

Carolyn scoffs, "Magic Circle indeed."

"My audition was two months ago. Dynamo and Ben Hanlin were my supporters."

"You don't know Dynamo!"

"You don't know even a fraction of the people I've met over the years."

"Probably not."

"If we go to one of his shows I'll introduce you."

"Can I have a word?" Herc follows her to the back seats. "And what did that prove?"

"Were you watching her or me?"

"You mostly.."

"Why can't you follow the most basic of instructions! You were supposed to be watching her!"

Carolyn looks hurt, "I did some of the time, what was it I was supposed to see?"

"Her face. Think about Mia and Niska. They smile or frown when they want to show an expression. Otherwise their face can be neutral, unmoving most of the time. Samantha on the other hand has a face that's almost constantly active, like ours. Tiny little moves that make you think you're looking at a human. When I did the second fist bump she licked her lips and almost bit her lip. It's those details that had you all fooled. Me too."


	26. Chapter 26

There's a banging on the door, "We're in St John's! Get up everyone!"

George rolls towards Isobel, "David's big surprise is waiting, I wouldn't want to miss this."

Isobel rolls over and rubs her hand along his cheek and jaw, "What surprise?"

"That's she's almost human."

"What?"

"David told Mattie and Leo that he'd peeked. I think Danny, Harun, Fred and I have also peeked. I don't think we could do anything else to improve on the design."

"Moore's law has come to an end?"

"Not quite."

"Then there's always room for improvement."

"Short of installing a miniature fabrication plant where your womb should be and growing a synth baby I think we're done with improving female synths."

Isobel springs to her knees, "Could you?"

"I was joking."

"But could you?"

"I have no idea. It was a joke."

"So you said. But a little baby Millican, they'd be adorable!"

The phrase 'She was nuts about babies' echoes through his mind. "I'll mull it over, no promises."

"Good, come on, get up, we don't want to keep everyone waiting." as she walks to the bathroom she lets her silk nighty drop to the floor revealing her naked body, "Come on, get up."

George whispers, "Any more of that and I will be up."

"I heard that!"

Laura opens the door just as Mattie is about to knock, "Hello Mats, what's put a spring in your step?"

"Grandpa Elster's going to meet Sam in real life for the first time."

"And that's exciting?"

"It's better than a miserable grandmother who doesn't want to know any of us."

"You're right there."

"Is Dad up?"

"He'll be out for a while, far too much free booze last night."

"We're going to have breakfast in town, want to join us?"

"Why not, give me a sec." Laura goes to the bedside table, scribbles a hurried note and holds it to the top of the mirror with a big spring hair clip. She shivered, it looked like a giant spider like that. She grabs her big floppy sun hat and a shawl. Half way to the door she doubles back, grabs a small bag, "Sunscreen." In the corridor she links arms with her daughter, "Shall we then?"

"We're meeting up on deck first. Sophie and Jason, Dan and Ems are up there with Leo and David already, Nis and Odi, Mia and Tim should be up there buy the time we join them, Toby and Holly-Anne were in the gym early, should be getting changed."

"What about the twins?"

"Leona's getting dressed, I've no idea about Matthew. I need to have words."

"George?"

"And Isobel are hopefully getting ready, although they might have headed back to bed." Mattie catches a glance from her mother, "Hearing gain turned up too high, I overheard something."

"Eavesdropping?"

"Not deliberately."

They turn the corridor to see Max, a zip up suit bag over one arm.

"Maxie! I was wondering where you'd got to." Mattie kisses him on the cheek, she'd built up quite a bond with Leo's brother, as had Toby. "What've you got there?"

"The dance company's costume department made me something."

"Not Cindy?"

"We are on holiday."

"True. What is it, a morph suit in green?"

"It's green, how did.."

"Matthew! Where the frigging hell have you been?"

His expression makes it clear he wished he hadn't turned the corner to find them, he yawns long and hard, "Hacking."

"Why do you look so disappointed to see me? You look terrible, hacking what?"

"Thanks Mum. I'm not disappointed to see you, I was just hoping to sneak into bed. Just hacking."

"Don't piss me off when I'm looking forward to a great day. Hacking what?"

"You."

Mattie stops and stares. "Me?!"

"Yes, or rather the copy on your USB key." he sheepishly hands it over.

"Why?"

"Leona wanted to be sure there were no back doors, bits of code waiting to be triggered, nasty shit like that."

"And you found?"

"Nothing. It's as clean as a synths pants."

"We're all off to see David, get some brekky then head to the hotel to meet Sam. Coming?"

Matthew drops his shoulders, "Do I have to?"

"He is one of your Grandfathers."

"Fuck sake. I'll fall asleep on you all."

"Strong coffees on me?"

"Ok, but if we go on long drives you let me nap right?"

"I will. I can't speak for the others though."

"Fuck sake I'm fucked. I need some rest!"

"Don't be a flake, come on."

The group all walk along the port into town. There's a large bunch of men near the road talking, some are Taxi drivers hoping to take tourists around the island.

"SHARK BOY!"

Leo turns to see, "Del?"

"De one an de same."

"How are you?"

"Good man, good, you? Looking just as I remembers you. Not aged at alls. How dat possible me no seen yous for years n years?"

"That would be the new body. I died again, my friends saved me."

"Again? Realls? Saved how?"

"I'm still me, same Leo, new container." Leo does a turn.

"Yous now one o' dem synthetic?"

"Afraid so."

"No being afraid man! Dat Vis, Tobias and dem two British police dat come over six mont a years, dey elp clean up de place proper. No juju crap goin down on dis island no more. Wheres you alls going? I asks me friends to give you free rides. Yous still celebrity ere."

"Thanks, we're all having breakfast in town first."

"Mind if I joins?"

Del is sat at a table grinning, slowly swiping through the pages of one of Emily's comics on her tablet. "Yours Honeymoon. Man I remembers dat day like it were yesterday. Dat shark was huge!" he puts down the phone and uses his hands to show the size of the sharks mouth. "How yous get me likeness so good?"

Emily beams, "Thanks. Leo's got a good memory for faces. He was half synth when you met."

The man looks over and frowns, "Arf synth? How's dat?"

"I died, my father invented the synthetics, he used some of the technology to save me."

"Wow. I like to shake dat mans and. Clever man."

"You can, you're sitting next to him."

Del turns to see David, "Dat man is you?"

"It is."

Del wipes his hands on his trousers and offers one out for a handshake.

David obliges and winces slightly, Del's handshake was a bone crusher. "Easy there my friend!"

"Whats yous all doin after breakfast?"

"I'm meeting my friend Samantha."

Mattie grins, "We all are."

"An after?"

"No plans yet."

"Me an my mates take you on a tour? On me. I's wants you to see de Matilda Elster-Hawkins Hospital." he'd slowed his speech right down and spoke his best English to say the name. Mattie's eyes are wide open, she'd donated funds, a significant amount, hadn't seen the results. "Some strange men called James elp finish paint the ting and get de roof sorted proper." Seven coughs. "Strange big not strange head. Dey brings lots of equipment wid dem, de nurses love it. Ultras sound tings for lookins at de babies an stuff. Dey say it were a secret mission from some fella called Danny."

Mattie spins around, "Secret mission Dan?"

"It was, cat's out of the bag now."

The penny drops, "Dan, Danny. Me an me's big mouth. Sorry Danny. You's all want a tour?"

Mattie looks around the group and gets a load of nods or shrugs. "Sure, why not? We've got some friends staying at the hotel, can they come too?"

"Sures missy."


	27. Chapter 27

At the hotel Laura explains that they're all there for a few hours only to see friends, pays for some guest passes.

They find Arthur and Clair on sun loungers in the shade of an umbrella.

Mattie strolls over and says hello, asks if they know where Samantha is.

Arthur points out to sea, "She's practicing swimming. She picks up things super fast."

Mattie sticks two fingers in her mouth and whistles, the pitch is controlled perfectly and grabs Sam's attention.

Emily is stood close to David as Sam gets to the sand and stands to walk up the beach. "Holy f.. Did you design her?"

"No, she designed herself. The outward appearance that is. Inside it's pretty much all George's work."

Danny chuckles, "Do I need to be worried Ems?"

She laughs, "Not unless I start head-bump sharing some day dreams. Gorgeous."

Samantha starts walking faster and breaks into a run, practically launches herself at him, "David!"

After what seams an age Matthew yawns like he's got a flip top head, "Fuck sake Grandpa get a room!"

Samantha breaks away, "Do you mind? I've known David for many years, this is the first time we've been able to meet like this."

"Like I said, get a room."

Laura goes to say something, Mattie gets in first, "Shut it!"

"Fuck off."

"Matthew!"

"It's not FUCK!" Matthew's head twitches violently with the outburst, "MUM!"

"Matt?"

"I can't FUCK! SHIT!" two twitches in quick succession matched the words, "Fuck sake help me someone! FUCK!"

Mia races to Matthew, takes both his hands, "What have you been eating since we left home?"

"Vodka shots, coffee, FUCK!"

"Eating?"

"Vodka shots.."

"No food?"

"The odd FUCK! pizza." he starts crying, "Help me! I'm over fucking tired! FUCK!"

"You may be tired, I suspect that's not what's going wrong, your salts, minerals and electrolytes are all messed up. We need to get you some proper food, I need to work with the kitchen back on the ship."

Del waves a hand, "What de boy need? We as a fresh market much closer dan de port. Chef ere let you use de kitchen I's explain to Im whys."

Mia nods, "Okay, market it is. Mattie, can you get him drinking two glasses of salt water please, two teaspoons per glass, drunk slowly over half an hour minimum."

"Sure. Anything else we can do?"

"Get him on a sun lounger, let his body rest but don't let him fall asleep."

"FUCK! Why not?"

"Because we need to get you better before it gets worse. Del, can we go?"

"Sure tin. I's call Chef on de way."


	28. Chapter 28

The whole extended family were soon on chairs or sun loungers all arranged in concentric circles around Matthew. Mattie was having a hard time keeping her son awake and drinking.

Carolyn sits down and pulls the price label off her new sunglasses and leans towards Herc, "What happened?"

"I don't know, whatever it was it happened before we got back."

"Arthur, do you know why Matthew's literarily the centre of attention?"

"Odd word that literarily, I always think of litter."

"Arthur."

"Sorry Mum. What's that word like turrets?"

She frowns at her son, "Tourettes syndrome?"

"That's the one, when people swear and move fast. It's like he suddenly got that. Mia's gone off to make him some special food I think."

Clair nods, "The local called Del has taken her to the market."

"Is it far?"

"Not by car, I walked there my first day on the island."

David and Samantha were sat sideways on the same lounger, hand in hand.

Sam had seen David angry, Theresa laughing, a number of emotional states similar, but nothing like a human in distress. "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. But the human body is a remarkable bit of engineering, it can survive all sorts of trauma. Leo's proof of that. So if I had to guess I'd say yes."

Matthew smiles, "Thanks."

A few seconds later Mattie is standing over him, "Matthew! Open your eyes! Matthew! Oh God! MATTHEW!" she gives him a bit of a shake but it has no effect. "Leona, can you talk to him?"

"Bump? I'll try."

Samantha and David exchange confused glances.

Leona kneels down next to her brother and closes her eyes, 'Matthew? Can you hear me?' she tries the same question in the many ways only the two of them can do, still gets no answer. "Sorry Mum, no reply." she starts crying, "Come on Matt, don't leave me on my own!"

"Your own?"

She looks up at her mother, "It's like being a Time Lord in Doctor Who. There's only two of our kind."

Mattie looks around to see who might be listening, looks to David and Sam, "They're a bit special, I'll explain later."

Samantha gets up and kneels next to Leona, puts a hand over her shoulder, 'Can you hear me?'

'Yes?'

'I have an idea.'

'I'm listening.'

'On the flight over I flicked through some magazines. A celebrity had her little boy in for x-rays. I looked them up. They use a source that sends out x-rays, bones block some and the rest hit the film or sensor.'

Leona wipes a runny nose, 'I know how they work. How does that help us?'

'Can we do something with radio? You on one side being a sender, me on the other being a receiver?'

'Like a simple MRI?'

'A what?'

'Something big hospitals use to check inside people. It creates pictures like slices.'

'Can you show me? In your mind?'

Leona shares memories of documentaries showing their use.

'That's clever. If you move back a lot so you're more like a point source I'll move to scan.' Samantha puts her arms up to help balance and starts moving back and forth, head also moving side to side.

Toby laughs, "Sorry, shouldn't laugh, but she looks like she's doing a Bollywood dance, well sexy."

Holly-Anne leans sideways and turns to see him, "Obi?"

"Well it is. That Saree like dress I got you for when the bump gets real big, you look well fit in it, fancy learning the dance?"

Laura smiles, "Do you know a lot of the moves in their dance are sexual references?"

Holly-Anne looks shocked, "No way!"

"There was a documentary on it. Apparently courtesans would see the prince, want to brag to the other courtesans about what they'd got up to, couldn't talk openly about it so came up with a code in dance."

"No!"

"Why's that hard to believe? The Kama Sutra's from India."

Toby smiles, "Cool, I'm getting a copy!"

Holly-Anne rolls her eyes, "You've had enough already, how do you think I got in this condition?"

Samantha stops moving for a second, "Where would I get a copy?"

Toby laughs again, "You up for it Grandpa? Seeing how Sam ran up that beach you may want a stunt double."

"You cheeky git, I may have lived underground for years but I wasn't dead and buried, I did allow myself to use a gym in the village."

Leo turns to look him in the face, "The small village on the other side of the estate?"

"Yes."

"Why would they build one there?"

"Because they had the space?"

Samantha gets up and sits back down. "Processing."

Max smiles at his brother, "We've seen worse, haven't we Mattie?"

Mattie didn't want to answer. There was no convenient interface and API into her children, no simple way to plug them in for a recharge, do any form of diagnostics. And a real MRI scanner with it's strong magnetic fields might do them unimaginable harm. "Maybe."

Del comes running up to the group, "Mia one ell of a driver! We's up on two wheel round ones corner!"

Mattie doesn't take her eyes off her son, "Where is she now? With the Chef?"

"Yeah man. De cooking happenin right now. I's see er chop a few tings, she a machine!"

"A synthetic, yes."

"I mean she fast 'n furious, but ackrat," he moves his hand, "Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"She's that alright."

There's servo noises and James stands, "Should we take Matthew to the kitchen or wait for Mia here?"

Samantha comes out of her processing trance state, "The radio scan Leona and I did didn't reveal any shadows, so no signs of blood clots or other physical problems."

James steps around the chairs and loungers, "Would you like me to carry him?"

"No need", they all turn to see Mia.

"Frigging hell that was fast!"

"It may taste horrid, it's the nutritional value that's urgent. Chef has a blender."

"Slight problem, we can't wake him up."

"Oh dear. I'd not want to force feed this hot."

Arthur jumps up and pulls a wine bottle from a cooler and drops the bottle on the sand, carries the ice to Mia, "Will this help?"

"Thank you, yes, it will." Mia pushes the glass into the middle and shakes the cooler until the glass is just above the ice. It starts melting immediately. She holds the edge of the glass with three fingers and her thumb, her little finger in the mixture.

Arthur looks puzzled, "You know your finger is in there?"

"Yes. I'm tracking the temperature."

"You can measure temperature with your finger? Brilliant!"

"So can you. I can just do it with more accuracy."

David smiles, "Thanks to George again."

Arthur looks closer at the glass, "So you could take my temperature?"

"36.897 C"

"But you didn't even touch me?"

"I didn't need to."

"Why?"

"Thermal imaging."

Niska frowns at her sister, "Since when have you had that mod?"

"I asked Fred to do it when we had the food processors installed."

"And you opted for synth green?"

"Yes. I hid them under coloured lenses for a while but it wasn't me."

Leo sits forward, "Did you do that for the baking?"

"Yes. And being able to see if I've warmed up the bike tyres enough. The drink is cool enough now." she pulls it from the ice and hands it to Mattie, "I can't lie. This is dangerous and not recommended by any medical establishment. Quite the opposite. We need to pour a tiny tiny amount into his mouth and see that his swallow reflex works."

"The danger?"

"It could go down his windpipe into his lungs."

As if pulled by invisible strings everyone sits forward, drawn closer with their concerns for the young man. The two women try several times to get him swallowing without any luck, it just dribbles out of the side of his mouth.

Leona's tears are getting steadily worse, "Matt, please wake up!"

Douglas gets up, "I can't just sit idly by and watch."

Herc looks up at him, "You have an idea?"

"Remember when we flew to Finland and had problems with frozen pipes?"

Herc jumps up, "I do indeed, lead the way."

The two men run towards a member of the hotel staff, point to a building and run again.

Mattie looks at Carolyn, "Any idea what they're up to?"

"Sorry, none at all."

George gets up and joins Leona, Mattie and Matthew, "I know we've drummed it into you since you were toddlers that using your skills would get you noticed and in trouble, now's the time to ignore that."

Leona wipes away tears with the backs of both hands, "I can control machines, but Matt isn't a machine!"

David gets up and joins them, "Yes he is. I'm one too, so's Laura. We're just biological not silicon, nerves instead of wires, muscles instead of actuators."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Can you focus on his neck and yours? Swallow and try and get him to do the same?"

Leona closes her eyes and tries to concentrate on the task. Matt's head starts moving.

George places a hand on her shoulder, "Sorry, I think you need to do this eyes open."

She gives him a curious look, "Why?"

"You need the feedback. We want him swallowing, not moving his head around."

"Oh."

Emily joins them too, "Can you do something like a Vulcan mind meld?"

"When he's conscious yes. Not like this."

"We've got another problem!" they all turn to see Mia. "He's stopped breathing."

Without being asked Samantha grabs his head, tilts it back and does a few mouth to mouth blows, "How is his heart beat?"

"Sam?"

"How is his heart!"

Leona grabs her brothers hand, turns it palm up and feels for a pulse, "Thank God, regular and strong." she starts crying again, "But what good is that if we can't help him!"

Toby gets as close as he can, "Use me."

"Sorry?"

"I'm awake. Try and get me to swallow, start gentle, I'll hum when I feel the right sensations building."

"But what if I make you stop breathing?"

"I'll be awake to wave my arms or something."

"I don't know.."

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!"

With Samantha doing mouth to mouth at regular intervals Leona stares at Toby's Adam's apple. After eight minutes of increasing frustration for Leona Toby's eyes widen and he hums. Another few seconds of intense concentration and he swallows.

"Did I do that or you?"

"That was you. I was even trying to fight it. You've got it!"

Douglas and Herc return with a package. "You won't believe what we've got."

George looks up, "What's that?"

"We went through every bit of equipment in the hotel to see if we could liberate some thin tubing. We had to give up, there was nothing. As we're heading back two old dears pass us, the husband pushing his wife in a wheel chair. She had an oxygen tank strapped to the back! She agreed to us having one of her spare lines."

Mia turns to see them both, "Wonderful! Still in it's package, so germ free." she turns to Leona, "If we can get the tube at just the right height, then cause him to swallow we'll be able to push the tube down his throat. Samantha you'll need to give him a good mouth to mouth boost before we start."

A couple of minutes later they have the tube in. Leona smiles, happier that progress was being made, "Now what?"

"Another difficult step. We need to get the mixture down the tube. It's rather thick and viscous."


	29. Chapter 29

"What on earth is going on?"

They look up and around to see a rather scruffy Joe.

"Dad! Matthew's crashed, we're trying to get some minerals in him."

Mattie explains what had happened, how they'd managed to get a tube in for the food Mia had made.

"I'm not in your league George but come on, let's go invent. You too David, Danny, Tobs, anyone that wants to help."

Toby joins them, "What did you have in mind?"

"I want you all to head in different directions to any hotel staff you can find. Tell them it's a competition, you're part of a team, you need anything and everything they can give us to make a simple pump."

"What?"

Herc, Douglas, Martin, Arthur, Laura, Isobel and Clair join them.

Joe looks around them all, "Boxes, tubes, tape, plastic bags, containers, anything and everything they're willing to part with. Go! Five minutes and meet back here! GO!"

Arthur puts up his hand having forgotten about the clock on his phone, "I've not got a watch on."

Mattie looks up, "I'll do one of my whistles, long and steady."

"Brilliant!"

Arthur is running, finds the lady that had cooked his eggs for breakfast. "Hello. Um, I'm doing a challenge with my friends. Can you help?"

"Ow?"

"I need things."

"Wha tings?"

"Anything you can give me."

"I no got much."

"Whatever you can donate or sell."

"One secon."

Arthur turns around to see if he can spot any of the others. Joe is at the far side of the dining area talking to a waiter. He can't hear the conversation but can see lots of gesturing and nodding. The waiter walks away at speed and vanishes around the side of the building.

"Ere you go misser. Good?"

Arthur looks at the box, "Thanks!" with no whistle from Mattie yet he dashes off towards the bar. "Hi, I'm doing a challenge, are there any things you can give me?"

"Such as?"

"You sound English?"

"I studied in Leeds."

"Brilliant! I'm doing a challenge, we have to make a simple pump, any things you could give me?"

"That's a shame, we replaced our drinks pumps at the start of the season. They'll be at the dump now. How about one of these mixer hoses?"

"Really? You have spares?"

"We do, give me a moment." he beckons to another member of staff, "Can you cover me for a minute?"

"Sure man."

With the man gone Arthur hears Mattie's long steady tone shrill whistle. "Drat. Time up. Do I stay or go?"

The man behind the bar smiles, "Would you like a drink?"

"Later thanks." Arthur looks down and sees the end of the mixer hose, it looked complicated, pipes running off in different directions. He turns to go and almost bumps into the barman.

"He you are, hope you win."

"Brilliant! Thanks!"

Arthur runs back towards the group, Laura runs up alongside him, "What's that?"

She holds it out, "The maintenance man gave me a box of different tapes and glue, asked that we give back what we don't use."

They all get together and look at their haul.

Douglas whispers to Herc, "There we were saying we'd looked everywhere for tubes an look what Arthur got."

"Just a little embarrassing."

George smiles, "I think we should be able to make something with that lot!"

He, David and Joe look through it all, talk about the options. A few things are quickly held up against or in each other, discussed then dismissed. They're left with a small selection; a large glass and metal orange juice container Joe had been given, it's chrome plating peeling off, blue latex gloves from the cook, the drinks hose Arthur had also been given.

George gets to work threading the other end of the tube running into Matthew into the hole in the juice container, the tap having been unscrewed. The head of the mixer tube is removed, one of the pipes pulled out from the bundle. It's also fed into the container so its threaded end is inside. He gets one of the gloves and binds it on to the new tube. "Was this container clean?"

"He said it had gone through the dishwasher, was being kept as an emergency spare."

"Great." he holds a hand out to Mia, "May I?" the glass is placed inside the juice container, lid placed on top. "If I could have that thick tape please Laura?" it's used to tape the lid down. "What glues do we have?"

She spreads them all out on the sand.

"Quite a choice. We need super fast setting and strong, something that will stick to anything."

Danny turns and looks backwards under his armpit to read the brands, lifts a foot and points, "That one!"

"Mitre glue?"

"One of the cosplay armour makers I met swears by it."

"I've never used it, how does it work?"

"Apply the thick one with the brush in the bottle, then spray with the can, put everything together. But be fast, don't touch it with your skin as it sets quick and sticks to anything."

Laura gets to her knees and looks at the collection of bits. "Why the glove?"

"I don't want incinerator fumes and particulates getting into the container, assuming it's a synth that blows on the pipe."

"Will the glove expand enough to displace all the fluid in the glass?"

"Ah. The air inside will compress. Probably not. How else can we get the pressure up?"

"Oil." They turn to look at Niska. "Put cooking oil into the bottom. That won't compress as much."

Mia smiles at her sister, "Good thinking Nis! Chef has a huge container of vegetable oil."

"I'll go ask for some."

George gets the tubes to the right lengths, "There. So I just paint around here, spray and push them in a bit more?"

"I guess."

George puts on a pair of the blue gloves, paints and sprays. "How long before it's hard?"

Toby picks up the tin, has a read. "Another ten seconds and it should be set."

Niska returns with a large container of oil. George removes all the tape around the lid, pours oil into the container until it's almost at the top of the glass.

Danny looks at the glass beginning to float in the oil, "Hang on, another problem. As the glass gets empty it will rise, it might topple over."

"Any suggestions?"

"We put something underneath to bring the top almost up to the lid."

"Such as?"

He turns, "We've got a beach. Sand, shells or pebbles?"

"Great idea. Get some good flat stones, we'll pack the rest with sand."

A minute later they're all watching the stones slowly sink through the oil.

George looks at the large one in Holly-Anne's hands, "I don't think that's going to fit."

"Good as it's for my desk back home, a paperweight."

Samantha is still doing mouth to mouth, "It sounds like you're almost ready?"

"Yes." He looks around the group, "Who's got the strongest lungs? James?"

"Sorry, not me, I wasn't built for helping humans in that way."

"Samantha's busy. I think.."

"Give it to me." Niska holds a hand out, "I'm the next newest, anyone mentions blow jobs and they get Nisked."

Toby pinches finger to thumb and does a motion to say his lips were sealed.

George quickly tapes the lid down as tight as he can. With a good chamber full of air she starts to blow on the pipe.

Mia is watching the glass as the blue glove starts to inflate. "Nothing yet. Keep going."

Niska has emptied her chamber before anything has come out of the glass. George kinks the pipe allowing her to take a quick breath. Another blow and the glass starts to empty, the air pressure on the mineral mix forcing it along the thin tube.

Mia smiles, "It's working! Let's pray the tube isn't in a lung."

Samantha does some heavier breathing, "Leona, quick scan time, this time get your forehead to the same height as the top of his shoulders."

Leona gets into position while Samantha gives him a bit more air. "We don't need as fine a resolution this time." a few more puffs and she does her moves. Nobody dares comment. "Processing, get it along the tube but not past his lips yet." She resumes mouth to mouth. "Done. He's good, it's in the esophagus not trachea."

"When did you learn human biology?"

Samantha does a couple of puffs, looks at David, "George just taught me."

"Oh. Thanks George."

"Welcome. Over to you Nis." It's not long before the glove is filling most of the empty space, the glass almost empty. "You can stop now."

Samantha keeps on giving mouth to mouth, asks Leona to check his heartbeat.

Toby slaps his forehead, "Totally forgot, I've got an app for that."

Leona gives him a less than happy look, "You can't talk to him over Bluetooth or WiFi, he's unconscious!"

"This is more low tech." he takes one of the rolls and tapes Matthew's finger to the phones camera, turns his hand palm up and taps. The line in the app starts changing from a flat line into a heart beat.

"How?"

"Some light from the LED flash is being reflected into the camera, it's tracking the changes in brightness."

"Neat."

They all sit there waiting, Samantha doing the breathing. After a good twenty minutes Emily turns to Leona, "Did you see? The eyelid twitch?"

"No. You're sure that's what you saw?"

"I swear!"

Another ten minutes pass and Matthew raises his arms, holds the sides of Samantha's head and turns the mouth to mouth into a passionate kiss. There's laughing from Toby, Emily and Danny. Soon everyone is laughing and clapping, glad that he was back.

Toby chuckles again, "Who's supposed to be getting a room?"

Matthew's eyes open, "Shit! I thought I was dreaming!", pushes his head back, "No, no, not you! No offence but snogging your Grandfather's partner, eww!"

Leona punches her brother in the shoulder, "Eat properly in future!"

Mattie clips him around the ear, "And don't be so frigging rude. Sam's kept you alive for the best part of an hour!"

"She has?"

"She has. And you owe a lot of the others, especially Mia, Grandpas Joe and David, Grandma, Arthur, Toby and your sister for playing their part."

"Why? What happened?"

"You slipped into unconsciousness and stopped breathing."

"Shit. Sorry Samantha, guys."

"No problem."

"Can I get this tube out?"

Mia shakes her head, "I think it should stay in. We should get a second glass full in you just to be safe."

"I'll drink it."

"You won't like the taste."

"I'd rather that than the tube, it's really uncomfortable."

"Promise you'll drink it?"

"Promise."

"Okay, and when we're back onboard I'll ask the kitchen if I can make a large batch of Eat Me cakes."

Leona punches her brother again, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Me? What did I do to you?"

She thumps him again, this time harder, "You almost made me the last of our kind!"

"Ow! Soz."

Del runs his fingers through his hair, "Me tink Shark Boy special. Now me see everytin. Hospital next?"

Mattie nods, "please!"

James spins up some servos and takes a step towards Del, "What Matthew and Leona can do is to be kept to yourself." he fakes a knuckle crack and smiles.

"Sure ting."


	30. Chapter 30

Mattie is looking towards the horizon when a couple in the water far out to sea and moving fast catch her eye. She walks over to Arthur and points them out, "I don't suppose you know if that's Fred and Gesha?"

"Yes, he's teaching her how to swim."

Mattie does another shrill whistle, making a noise in short bursts. Eventually Fred turns to see and waves.

"Frigging hell. Sound travels at 340.29 m/s at sea level, so if Fred took less than a quarter of a second to react on hearing me they're almost nine hundred meters out! Did he not think about sharks?"

It doesn't take the couple long at all to reach the shore. Arthur turns to Clair, "I think I'd be a danger to myself if I could move that fast."

She returns a smile, "Me too!"

A moment later Fred's got an arm around Gesha and they're stepping through the surf up towards the group.

"Didn't you worry about sharks?"

"No, our full synth signals scare them off. To them we must appear the size of a killer whale."

Mattie is feeling wicked, "Fred, I'd like you to meet Del, he's been helping us out."

"Hello Del." the men exchange handshakes, "This is my partner Gesha."

"Lovely lady." Del gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Mattie keeps her composure, "You've met Samantha."

"Yes, although we've not spoken much yet, Gesha and I were almost out of power."

"And this is Samantha's partner David."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too son. I hear they sometimes call you Fred the fox fixer?"

Fred smiles, "I have been called that long ago. I assume the family has been sharing stories?"

"Yes, and I apologise for not believing it when it was first told."

"Told by who?"

"You."

Fred looks long and hard at the man, focuses on his eyes. He turns to see Leo, his brother is smiling and nodding gently.

"Father?"

"Yes Fred, I owe you an apology for not trusting you when you said you'd saved the fox."

Fred's look changes to one of anger, "I came here to relax with my family, see our friends, not meet arrogant ghosts from the past. Good day sir. Gesha."

He walks off towards the bar.

Gesha looks at Leo, then David, "Sorry, let me talk to Fred." she runs after him.

"Balls. Maybe I should have warned him, not made it a surprise. Frigging hell."

Toby looks at his father, "I'm no synth but I can remember the words said in the garden when we had kick-about. 'But he made me, for that I cannot but love him'. What changed?"

Leo looks at his brother, about to be caught up by Gesha, "It could be one of many things."

David watches her grab Fred's hand, try to slow his walk, "If you had he may not have made the journey at all. At least he's here, I'll get a better chance to talk, make my peace."

Del looks from David to Mattie, "Hospital now or wes waits a bit?"

"Give me a moment, coming Leo?"

Laura walks slowly up to David, not wanting to get too much attention and whispers, "They know an awful lot about how and why they were created. Mia that she was based on the young Gemma Chan girl, Fred that he was little more than an experiment, quickly forgotten when you went onto the next.."

"I hardly.." he pauses and sighs, "I guess you're right."


	31. Chapter 31

As Laura walks over to Joe Samantha gets closer and puts an arm over her partner's shoulder, "David dear, do you remember how all the old Samantha laptops and tablets wanted new tablets in mole-hole?"

"Yes, of course. Why d'you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could have a word with Daniel for Sarah and Sally?"

Danny looks over, "Are you forgetting I have a synth body?"

"Sorry, no, I assumed that because you were talking to Emily that you wouldn't hear me but also that you'd want to take the order request from a human or one of DCL."

"So who are Sarah and Sally?"

"The other two triplets if you'll allow it, all being called Samantha would be crazy."

"Same design and code as you?"

"Exactly bar one tiny detail. I'd like them to have a tiny birthmark like Mia so David can tell us apart."

Emily hangs on Danny's shoulder, "Awesome! Can you imagine having me as triplets?"

"I can."

"You didn't say that very enthusiastically."

"One of you has me reaching for the charge coil enough as it is."

She laughs, "What a presumption! I didn't say all three of us would be yours!"

"No, but you've told me more than once about the twins at your school. I'm not being time shared like that ever!"

"Good, you passed my test." she swings her body weight around him and gives him a quick peck.

Danny looks at Samantha and smiles, "Bogoff."

"Pardon?"

"We'll accept another order. I suppose there aught to be a family and friends discount. Buy one get one friend free. Bogoff."

"Buy one.. right, anagrams. Thank you Danny!"

"Then that's it until I'm home and get a new order process in place. Did you hear any of that James?"

"I did. Two more then none until process in place."

"Thanks, if you could update the others in a group message, copy me in, I'll then reply to confirm."

"We don't have a group distribution list yet. You have the family ones or company wide."

"Have fun setting one up then."

"I'll need good constant WiFi to do that."

"You'll have to stay here then."

"I'll miss the hospital."

"Okay, do it when we get back."

"Great, thanks."


	32. Chapter 32

Mattie and Leo catch up with Fred and Gesha.

Leo calls out, "Fred, wait."

"Not now Leo."

"Fred."

His brother stops and turns, looks the angriest he's ever been. "What?"

"I can understand you being shocked, but.."

"But what? He treated you badly, your mother too. We were all just experiments for him. Except for Mia possibly. Then he made Karen in Beatrice's image, couldn't cope with how we reacted, faked his own death and ran! I've been hearing stray conversation and bumps. You know he was one of Morrow's teachers? The woman that created the automatons? If'd they'd had a different agenda they could have killed many thousands. And the design for James came out of his office! Another war machine. Then there's.."

"Fred."

".. the issue.."

"Fred! Dad didn't create James. He objected to it, got told to go by the University which left only Hobb."

"So he didn't just start at the estate to get away?"

"No, he was kicked out."

"Why didn't he tell us the truth?"

"Stubborn pride? Come on, talk with him."

"Not today, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I just said I would."

Mattie reaches for Leo's hand, "We'll see you tomorrow morning then, we're heading somewhere special for the day."


	33. Chapter 33

Back with the rest of the family Mattie watches Max pick up the suit bag, "Are you going to be carrying that around with you all day?"

"Until I know it's no longer required by the family."

"Family, I thought you said it was a morph suit?"

He gives her one of his classic smiles, "I got as far as saying it was green, you said morph suit."

"So what is it then?"

He motions for her to come closer, unzips the bag a little and lets her peek inside.

"Oh wow! That's brilliant!" she looks around to see who's close, "God I'm beginning to sound like Arthur." 'Leo!'

He turns around to see them both, Mattie beckons him over.

"Excuse me Dad", he goes to take a look, "What's up?"

Mattie motions to the bag, "I became MEH, think Holla wants to become HAH yet? Or Sam become officially SE?"

Leo looks at Toby and Holly-Anne chatting at the edge of the dining area, "Ask them."

"No way, if they mention it sure, but I'm not popping the thought into their heads. How about assisting it?"

Leo gives her a frown.

"Can you remember where that beautiful secluded bay was?"

Leo closes his eyes and recalls their time there, a smile turns into a smirk, "Sure can, good memories," eyes open he looks for Del, "definitely somewhere special, let's ask if we can add it to the tour. There wasn't a road to it, so it will be a drive and walk. We'll need to get supplies." he gets extremely close and whispers as quietly as possible.

"Ah, right, good idea. EVERYONE!" she waits for acknowledgements, "Anyone *not* got a swimming costume for a day out tomorrow somewhere really special?" she watches a few hands go up, "Okay, town for new ones or ship for old? James, Del, can we have a word?"


	34. Chapter 34

There's a hissing sound as the air tight seal on the build machine is released and the large heavy door starts to open. Sally's irises close right down as light floods into the machine.

'Hello Sally, can you hear me?'

'I can. Is that James?'

'123 at your service.'

'Hi, I understand your brothers nicknamed you Testing Testing?'

There's a long pause. 'Yes, some of them are a bunch of jokers. At least I'm not 808, 7 would have been nice, he gets all the best jobs.'

'So you don't have a hive mind, experience it together?'

'Yes and no. We share a lot, but it's not the same as actually being there.'

'How is Sarah?'

There's a beep. 'Cooked and ready to serve. Although you two will be only serving yourselves what with being sentient like us.'

'Will you be making non-sentient synthetics?'

'If Danny approves the orders, yes.'

'Anything else?'

'Electric bikes, cars, toys, all sorts of things.'

"All made here?'

'Yes.'

There's a bit of digital noise and Sally speaks for the first time. "123."

"Hello again. Glad that's working. I'd love to stay and chat but 808 has just shared some exciting news, I need to go get ready for an air-drop."

"Air-drop? Are the automatons back?"

"No, we're both hitching a ride with one of Mattie's RAF friends, they're about to go on exercises and said they could divert a bit. Quite a big bit."

"To where?"

"Antigua to meet up with James 7."

"Sally?" .. 'Sally?'

'Hello?'

'Are you okay?'

'I think so. Just getting the hang of some of these interfaces.'

"James."

"Yes Sally?"

"Do you have clothes ready for us?"

"No, James 12 was going to make some once you'd looked at his pattern book."

"Oh. Only we'd like to travel with you."

"To Antigua?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That's where our sister is, with David."

"All I can offer you is our army fatigues or dress uniform, which will be way too big."

"Do you have spare belts?"

"Yes?"

"One uniform each, lots of belts and some scissors please!"

James turns and clunks away to the other side of the huge room, "Fatigue or dress?"

"Fatigue, I'm guessing you have more?"

"We do. How many belts?"

"As many as you can spare."


	35. Chapter 35

Toby looks at Fred and the others in the distance, turns around to see everyone in the group. "We've lost one, Gigolo Joe. Anyone seen what happened to Kahvi?"

Douglas sticks his hands in his pockets, "He got up when that young flight crew came walking through with their luggage."

Toby grins, "Fifty says he's with the brunette with a high ponytail."

Martin smiles, "No, he'd be with the blonde with the 80's hair."

Douglas takes his hands out and rubs them together, "My money's on the red head."

Emily does a Sophie head tilt, "A ton says he's with the fit looking steward." They all turn to see her. "Have you not heard him mention non-binary?"

Douglas buys a wallet from the hotels shop, roughs it up in the sand and sticks twenty dollars in it along with some receipts he'd not got around to binning. "Don't stand too close but come watch the master at work."

The four set off towards the hotel reception.

Martin steps fast to keep up with Douglas's stride, "What's the plan?"

"You'll see!" Douglas takes the entrance steps two at a time and heads for the desk. "Hi, I noticed one of the AirX crew drop their wallet, I hadn't been able to get their attention and lost them, could you get it to him please?"

"Certainly sir. How did you know.."

"I'm a pilot myself."

"Oh, okay. Leave it with me."

"Many thanks."

Douglas turns and marches out of the building at speed. "Come on, quick!"

Toby jogs to keep up, "What's the rush?"

"What do telephones do when called?"

"Ring?"

"Exactly! Emily, ears up!"

The ringing phones let them know the crew had been given mostly adjoining rooms on one block.

Emily sat and grinned.

"Ems, what are you thinking?"

"That I'll have three hundred dollars soon to buy a nice necklace I spotted in port."

"Can you hear what he's up to?"

"Maybe."

"What's he doing?"

"No spoilers!"

"Can you see anything?"

"Maybe. You'll be disappointed."

"Give us something, watching doors is getting boring."

"Okay. Doors. One is cold."

"Eh?"

"They've only got the AC on in one room."

"They're *all together*? What's he doing?"

"Poker." her fact store returned sounds-like matches and she quickly adds "Playing cards and winning."

"He's not. Shit. Do you think they know he's a synth? If they don't and find out late he's in trouble. Rescue mission!"

"Toby, calm down." she watches him run towards the block, "You don't know which room it is!" Douglas and Martin give chase. Emily shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "This will be interesting."

She watches them split up and walk quietly to a door each, place their hands on them to see if they were cold. Toby shakes his head and goes to the next door, Martin does the same. Douglas moves his hands higher and waits. He then beckons the other two over and knocks.

He whispers, "This one's cold." he knocks again.

The door opens wide and the AirX stewardess with the high ponytail looks at the three men. "Yes?"

Douglas keeps his cool, "Our friend Kahvi is with you. We need him back."

"You spoil our fun, why?"

"We're all going out now."

She turns and calls into the room, "Kahvi, your friend here. Time to go."

He comes to the door with his tshirt in hand, otherwise fully dressed, "I was winning." he pushes past and pulls on his tshirt as he goes.

Toby peers inside, looks at the young woman, "Sorry!"

The door closes and they head back to Emily.

"Ems, I know you can hear me. You could have said it was strip poker! Talk about embarrassing!"

They find her grinning, hands out, "Cough up. A ton each."

Douglas sits, "Technically we all win, he was with the whole crew."

"Fifty from each of you then, I bet double your wager. I could hear stress in your voice Tobs, the one that opened the door, what was she wearing?"

"A black thong. And a scowl."

"Nothing else?"

"Not a stitch."

"Nice, she looked quite perky. And the others?"

"Pants and tops. The steward still had his socks."

Kahvi joins them, "What made you do that?"

Toby looks up at him, "We thought you were gambling for money, that you might be in danger if they worked out you're a synth."

"I told them straight away. They all wanted to strip off and sun bathe behind their block, get rid of their tan lines. It's a sun trap and you can't see the spot from anywhere else. Danika wanted to turn it into a game."

"Which one's Danika?"

"The lady that answered the door."

"She was quite nice. Sorry."

"You all forget how quickly I can learn. I grow up faster than a flesh, please don't do that again, I can take care of myself. If you see me playing like a child it's for Mum's benefit."

Toby watches him walk towards the rest of their group, rubs his chin, deep in thought. "I wonder."

"Tobs?"

"Would a synth couple adopt or foster a fab? With Mum's thing getting accepted more they'd have the right to. There was a documentary on the telly. Everyone thinks of babies. There are *loads* of kids and young teenagers that need the safety of a good family."

Martin frowns, "A fab?"

"Flesh and bone."

"Thank God for that. Sometimes when you lot say a fab it sounds like ab fab, Absolutely Fabulous. I've been picturing Patsy with a bottle of vodka."

Emily suppresses the sound but her shoulders going up and down show she's having a laugh at the thought.

Douglas sits forward and looks her in the eyes, "Would you?"

"Foster maybe, see what it's like. I'd have to see what Dan thought about it."

"Hypothetically he's up for it. What would you do?"

Emily closes her eyes and sits back.

After slightly less than a minute Toby taps her knee, "Ems you've not gone to sleep have you?"

"No, I'm reading."

"What exactly?"

"http://www.teenissues.co.uk/fostering-adopting-teenagers.html. Exact enough?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. Not a word to Dan, I want to bring up the subject at the right time."

"Sure. You're interested then? You never wanted kids as a fab."

"No. I had my reasons back then. And I felt complete as I was, even before I met Dan. But things are different now."

"Elsters Hawkins Millicans. We're going!"

"Coming Mats!"


	36. Chapter 36

Emily overhears Toby and Holly-Anne talking baby names, "You know we should have a collective nickname for the Elster Hawkins Millican crew. I'd include Danny and myself but neither of us are family."

Toby shakes his head, "To us you are."

"Thanks, but not through marriage or a parent child relationship."

A couple of seconds later Mia grins, "Have you done an anagram search yet? There are some good ones. Lots to choose from."

Niska turns in her seat to face the back, "A Cashmere Skill Nil Twin."

"Nice one Nis. On the fabric theme, my favourite is Will Silk Trims Enhance A?"

Cindy claps her hands together, "Wonderful! Silk trims do enhance!"

Mattie turns in her seat, gets on her knees and quickly adjusts her off shoulder smock top, "Frig that was close. Um, Silks, how about silks, we're all pretty smooth."

Fred nods, "UD listings are mostly positive for the words silk and silks. My favourite, *Silks*, or *The Silks*, is a slang term used to describe an item of great worth, typically dropped from a "boss" in an RPG video game."

Danny grins, "Great worth and RPG have me sold. Silks gets my vote. How did you look that up so fast? I've got no Internet at the moment."

"Me neither. I cash the whole site once a week."

"You do? Why didn't I think of that. Nice one Fred. Another thing for the to-do list."

Mattie chuckles, "Daniel Candlin, Emily Williams, I've found one for you. Yield Wild Maniac Millennials."

Emily bursts out laughing, "Been spying in our bedroom have you Mattie?"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"No way. My sex life is great enough thanks, I don't need to watch someone else's."

Joe and David simultaneously call out "Too much information!" getting roars of laughter from the younger members of the family.

Laura turns and looks out the window, hopes that nobody sees her failing to suppress a grin.


	37. Chapter 37

Mattie can't believe the sight that greets her as they clear the pineapple plantation. "Frigging hell! That's not it is it?"

"Dat is it."

"But it's blooming HUGE!"

Another of Del's cousins had turned out to be the man behind the bar that had helped Arthur, "You forget you're not in the UK. We don't pay crazy prices unless we need to import. So your donations went a lot further here than they would back home."

"But even still.."

"And what you don't see is the basement levels. The building is three times what you see here."

"Three? You've got two levels of basement?"

"Parking, services, generators, two pools, all the water processing plant.."

"Pools?"

"For hydrotherapy."

"Why two?"

"Two's better than one?"

"Why?"

"If someone has an accident they can drain and clean without having to halt services."

"Why two below and one above? Why not the other way around?"

"Less for the sun to reach and heat, less cooling needed."

"You know a lot about the site."

"My girlfriend's mother's brother helped all the James with permits, materials and transport sourcing."

"He's a project manager?"

"Of sorts."

"Oh my God! Look, he's so frigging cute!" They all turn to see a mother with her infant son strapped to her back. "Good job I'm a synth or I'd soon be getting past broody and Leo'd be helping with nappy changes in nine months time!"

Isobel places a hand on the back of Georges and gives it a squeeze, "How's the Millican Mulling coming on?"

He doesn't say anything, just gives a so-so motion with his other hand.

A nurse with a mask covering her face walks over to the coach and talks to Del.

"Sorrys alls, no goin in de hospital today. Deys got some problem."

"Nuts. What now Del?"

Their driver stands and points, "Hour dat ways zip wire. 'Arf hour dat way old volcanic stone mine."

Clair looks at her bracelet and votes mine. Arthur does the same. Most of the Silks vote zip wire. She whispers into his ear, "We'll go there when the others are back on the ship. Just you and me. Okay?"

Arthur gives her a smile and nod.


	38. Chapter 38

Mattie stands behind Leo and pulls her top up again. It was getting her a bit more attention than she'd wanted. She loved the way Leo looked at her, her bare shoulders seemed to do something for him. But the damn thing had got a mind of it's own, kept wanting to move south and the young local lads were waiting for a reveal. 'Anyone got a jacket I can borrow?'

'Getting cold?'

'No, my frigging top keeps slipping down, the elastic isn't tight enough.'

'Join me at the back of the queue when you've done this wire then.'

'I didn't think you had a jacket Cindy?'

'I don't. I've got an idea though.'

'Okay. See you in a bit.'

Mattie and Leo stand on the platform on the large tree and watch the rest of the gang come down the wire. He playfully pulls on her top, "Not here! Wait until we're back in the cabin."

He puts a hand on her belly, "Is that a promise?"

"If you behave yourself now, yes."

"I'll hold you to it."

"You better. DAD! HANDS BEHIND!"

Joe comes speeding down the rest of the wire, bounces on the padding around the tree, "Thanks Mats, too easy to forget."

"You'll lose fingers if they get caught. Always touch the wire behind never in front."

"So they said. Thanks."

Cindy comes screaming down the wire, comes to a messy halt. "Hello you two."

"Hi Cindy. You had an idea?"

"Yes. That silk trim comment earlier. I could unpick some of the ribbon around my skirt, make you some straps?"

"Thanks, but I need something now."

"I know." she hitches her skirt to show a pouch. "It's like a money belt. Only a sewing garter."

Mattie chuckles, "A what?"

"Sewing garter. Patch loves it."

"He does?"

"I tease him, say 'Behave or I'll stitch you up!'"

"Haha, nice. Sure you'd want to do that to your skirt?"

"It's not a problem, I'll remove every other one so it looks like nothing is missing."

"Okay."

Cindy gets to work, unpicking and shifting the skirt around her waist.

Leo has a soft smile, she was faster than him all those years ago perforating stars with a pin. "There's no rush!"

"I'm not rushing, this is my normal speed now. One moment.."

Cindy stitches two ribbons on the back of Mattie's top, drapes them over her shoulders, "Is that the height you want it at?"

She pulls it a little higher, Leo pulls it back down to where it was.

"What did I say earlier?"

'It looks better at that height. Look.'

Seeing yourself through your husbands eyes was weird. "Um, you're right." she lowers it another centimetre. "What do you think Cindy?"

"Perfect." she gets to work stitching, cuts off the excess with a tiny pair of fold out scissors. She stands back and looks, "Hmm."

"Somethings wrong?"

"I was just thinking.."

"Does it look wrong?"

"It.. no, you, you're missing something." she steps forward, hands up with a ribbon, "May I?"

"Do what?"

"A little accessory."

"Go for it."

Mattie is surprised when Cindy reaches up and brushes her hair away from her neck.

"Leo, could you hold it up for me please?"

"Sure."

Cindy wraps a length of ribbon around Mattie's neck and sews, "I'll only do a couple of light stitches so you can pull it off later." the scissors are used again. She stands back, "That's better. Thanks for letting me do that."

"Can you show me Leo?"

She sees the choker Cindy had done, the coordinated straps. She does a shimmy, it doesn't budge. "Awesome. Thanks Cindy!"

"You're welcome."

Mattie goes to brush her hair the other way, Leo puts up a hand to stop her. "Don't. I love it the way it is. So do you. You just weren't looking in a mirror."

"Oh, okay." she gives Leo a peck on the lips, "Thanks Bunny." she turns to Cindy,

"Seriously though, why the sewing garter? You can't need it that much out here?"

"It's my equivalent of a baby's snoozie."

"A comforter?"

"Yes. A lot of you feel naked without a phone. I feel the same when not with my sewing machine."

Mattie kisses her on the cheek, "Aww, that's sweet. Thanks again."


	39. Chapter 39

Sophie and Jason wander onto the deck and head for the family's favourite spot. They find Toby with some headphones on tapping the screen to a rhythm.

Sophie leans over the table to see what he's doing. Playing with Garage band. "Learning drums?"

He pulls one side back, "Yeah. It doesn't sound right."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I've got two tracks I want to mix between, get the vocals from each, only if I fade from one to the other between the two I cut out some drums early and it sounds crap."

"Your trying to add the drums back?"

"Sort of. I wanted to add my own sequence, more than the original. It's not working."

"Can I have a listen?"

"Sure."

Sophie plays the mix section several times over. "Simples."

"What is?"

"How many arms and legs do you have?"

"Eh? Two of each."

She chuckles, "You sound like you've got four arms and three legs!"

"Do what? I don't understand."

"Imagine you're a drummer. Bass drum on a foot pedal. The other foot on another pedal, sticks in each hand."

Toby gives a long drawn out "Right?"

"How many things can you hit at once?"

"Four?"

"So picture that imaginary drum kit, only hit four things at once maximum, imagine the time your limbs need to move to hit something else."

"Ah, got you. Thanks Soph." he deletes the drum track and starts over.


	40. Chapter 40

As they were back on the ship David does code updates for Mattie. They enable her to add dynamically interpreted scripts and use more encryption methods in order to talk to other websites. She goes on the hunt for the rest of the family, the fab ones, finds Laura and Sophie having a pampering session.

"Mum, Teeny, found you."

"What are you up to Mats, I know that look."

"Me? Up to something?"

Laura lowers her head and gives her daughter a knowing look.

"Okay, I'll sign the fession." she giggles. "Do you remember the poster Toby used to have in his bedroom, the one from I'm a celebrity?"

Sophie nods, "I remember the video we had to make to get the postcard sized photo."

Laura looks from one daughter to the other, "Why d'you ask?"

"What if I showed you this?"

"Bloody nora! How do they know each other?"

"They're not the they you think. But it could be used to have a bit of fun."

"How on earth did you find that?"

"The new code from Grandpa. I can process a person's whole Insta, Facebook and Twitter history in a few seconds, bandwidth permitting."

"How old's the photo then?"

"A few years Teeny, not that it matters, they're not exactly ageing fast."


	41. Chapter 41

Mattie returns to the cabin to see Leo sat in the chair, a bottle of Champagne and two glasses waiting. She throws him a curious glance, "What are you up to?"

"Waiting on a promise."

"You can't get me tipsy on that stuff anymore."

"I know. But the sensations are nice."

"True." she kicks off her sandals and jump-drops onto the bed, "Pour me a glass then."

Leo climbs onto the bed and on his knees goes to walk up to Mattie.

"Watch it!"

Mattie instinctively pulls her tummy in as Champagne spills. "Careful!"

"Sorry! Hold on!" he carefully turns and sits, "Hold these." the two glasses are handed over.

"There's a towel on the back of the chair."

"Waste good Bolly? No way!" he wriggles down the bed and turns, starts licking up the spill.

Mattie's fighting an urge to move, "That tickles!"

"Does it?" Leo looks up slightly, grins and licks again.

"Did you spill that deliberately?"

"A fortunate accident."

"You didn't use Niska's clock decoupling trick?"

"No." he crawls up the bed, slowly kisses his wife. They don't talk synth style, get words out between kissing.

"Hello Mr Elster-Hawkins."

"Hello Mrs Elster-Hawkins."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"My hands are full."

He grins, "I know."

"Are you going to take one?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm enjoying this."

Leo feels Champagne running down his face, the kissing gets more intense.

"You like that?"

A hand cups her right breast and gives it a gentle squeeze.

She whispers "I'll take that as a yes." more flows as she tips the second glass.

Moments later he's got one hand under her bottom, another behind the shoulders and he's lifting her off the bed.

"Where' we going?"

"The shower."


	42. Chapter 42

Mattie's breathing was getting heavy.

"You okay?"

"Keep going."

"But.. you're breathing.. like.."

"Memories from being a fab, don't stop. Oh.." she quivers, her eyes start to roll, "Oh my Go.." her knees go and she slides down the shower wall.

Leo had moved fast, "MATTIE!"

She landed on her bottom with a thud and splash.

"MATTIE!" he slips and crashes to the floor, slides his way to her side, "MATTIE!"

"Leo!"

"What's going on?!"

Her eyes roll back into place and she starts laughing uncontrollably, "Oh My GOD! I need to warn Samantha!"

"What?"

"Christmas trees."

"But it's not Christmas?"

"Your father needs to do another code revision."

"What? You're not making any sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Help me up, I need to get dressed."

With some hastily thrown on clothes and her breathing calming Leo helps her along the corridor. "I still don't get what happened. Is there a bug?"

"I don't think so."

They knock on David and Samantha's door, no answer. Just as they're about to go Sophie enters the corridor.

"Hi Teeny, have you seen Grandpa and Sam?"

"They're up on deck at the pool, everything okay?"

"Yes and no. Thanks."

"Give me a second, I'm just getting mums stronger suntan lotion."

"Okay."

On deck the three find Laura, Joe, Samantha and David chatting. Laura smiles and holds out a hand for the lotion, "Hi kids, fancy joining us for afternoon tea?"

Mattie nods, "I do actually. But that's not why I'm here."

Sophie says she's going to do something with Jason and leaves.

Samantha had been watching Mattie, "Everything okay? You're breathing like a human."

"Memories from being a fab, I'd like to control it, it's involuntary."

David turns to see, "Have you been running?"

"Um, no point being embarrassed and beating around the bush. We used to tell our PTSD patients that the MDNA we used to help them relive their issue would light up their brains like a Christmas tree. Leo and I just made love.."

Joe raises his eyebrows, "Too much information Mats.."

"*Exactly*! That's the problem!"

"Sorry?"

"Too much data!"

David looks puzzled, "What do you mean too much data?"

"Exactly what I said. Imagine being a human, experiencing an orgasm then being told your brain is slow, you're only getting one thousandth of the data."

David sits up, "If the IO bus is running at maximum capacity the cores spread the work of taking in the data.."

Leo has a look of realisation, "Light up like a Christmas tree."

Mattie's human like breathing had slowed, "I've had a synth body for a while, never had the problem with the old code. I think we need to talk to George, brainstorm some ideas."

"Maybe, maybe not. I think I know the problem."

"You do?"

"I think I've forgotten rate limiting flood protection."

"Of course. That would explain it."

Joe and Laura give her a frown.

"I learnt that at Uni. If you have a data stream you can't process fast enough there are some techniques to drop data." she watches her fathers frown intensify, "Think of a busy motorway approaching tole booths. If you could tell cars to turn off at the previous exit and take another route you'd lighten the load at the tole booths. We can tell the processors to drop one in n messages from the sensors. It could start low, say one in a thousand, ramp up to only accepting one in a thousand under heavy loads."


	43. Chapter 43

Toby opens the door for Holly-Anne and steps aside, "Ladies first, both of you."

She rubs her bump, "We don't know if it's a Michael or Michelle yet."

"My money's on a girl."

"What's this?"

"What's what?"

Holly-Anne squats down and picks a thick envelope off the floor, "Something for you?"

He follows her in and shuts the door, kicks off his shoes and flops onto the bed, "This cruise is supposed to be all inclusive, this better not be an itemise bill.."

Holly-Anne gets on the bed and wriggles up beside him, turns on the TV.

"No way!"

"What?"

"It's a note from Clara and a load of the passengers."

"Eh?"

"They've been asking Clara for another DJ set, she's passed them on with a note of her own. And she wants to put on a swanky dinner for us all in honour of Nis and Odi."

"When?"

"Dinner tonight, DJ set tomorrow!"

"Why ton.. shit! It is supposed to be their honeymoon!"

"Yeah, David appearing did divert everyone's attention. Maybe that's why she's been a little frosty. Put your feet up. I need to go research a track list f'ing fast! I'll be back ASAP!"

"Okay. Mind if I order room service?"

"We've only just had lunch!"

"I am eating for two."

Toby walks around the bed and bends over, get's his face close to the bump, "Dad here, I'm guessing Mum's about to start on the chocolate chip ice cream again. Tell her to stop after two tubs okay?"

Holly-Anne laughs, "Cheeky fuck."

"Oi! No swearing in front of our daughter," he gives her a wink, "back soon."

Toby heads for Mattie first, if anyone would remember all the tracks played at the wedding reception she would. He could remember a lot of them, not all. He'd played so many songs at so many events they all started to muddle in his head.

List done he asked if she'd heard either Nis or Odi talking about music. She hadn't. He roams the ship, slowly finding everyone else, asks the same question. Nobody, not even George, could give him any clues as to what sort of music they liked. Did they like music? Or did they live in silence. Every human or sentient synth liked some sort of music surely? All the others did.


	44. Chapter 44

David clicks compile and watches the status bar, watches an elderly couple walk along the deck.

Samantha waits for them to get a bit further away and turns to Mattie, "Thanks for being our test subject."

Mattie chuckles, "One more thing for the CV; Badass sister, headcracker, doctor of AI and PTSD, philanthropist, now synthetic sex subject."

Leo rubs her hand, "You've missed a couple. Awesome wife, president of the circle."

He's rewarded with a kiss.

Mattie looks at Samantha, "You'd better upgrade too."

"I'm going to wait if you don't mind. If you can let me know it all works okay then I'll do it."

"Why delay?"

She looks around the group, "This stays between us right?", nods are given, "I have a phobia of upgrading. And rebooting."

"Why?"

"I'm worried I won't come back."

Mattie gives her a light hug, "You know we'd never allow that. We'd always get you running again. One way or another."

"I know. It's irrational. But it still troubles me."

"Okay, I'll report back later."

Leo chuckles, "Years ago I heard a documentary on sex research, said to Max they'd never get me doing that."

"Heard? Not watched?"

"No, this was on the radio at the mansion."

"I could always borrow one of Emily's toys?"

Joe puts up both hands, "Now this really is too much information."

Mattie has a good laugh, "Well now you know how we feel when we're forced to think of you and Mia!"

As they walk away Mattie swings their arms, "Did you see the glint in Mum's eye when I mentioned Ems's toys? I think Dad's just become even more redundant."


	45. Chapter 45

When Toby finally returns to the room he finds Holly-Anne in a mess. Tears are streaming down her face, three empty Ben and Jerry's tubs sat on a silver tray. On the TV credits are rolling. Familiar music. They'd been here before. He talks softly and calmly, "Holla, why do you do this to yourself?" He knew the answer, would probably get the same one he got last time. The young Chekov, played by Anton Yelchin, would not appear in any of the future Star Trek films. CGI maybe, but not in real life. The actor was caught in a simple but horrid accident that had resulted in his untimely death. Holly-Anne had fallen for the lovable character and was heartbroken even after all these years. Toby could understand the feeling of loss, he'd never met the actor in the Fast and Furious films but felt a similar way, if not quite to the same extreme. Holly-Anne's hormones were on red alert. An uber Trekkie she loved the original TV series, the reboot of the franchise and everything in between.

"Because I love him."

Part of her emotional state was anger directed at herself. Anger that she'd not asked George to fly out and try to save him. Leo had been saved by David, then George by the team, who'd returned the favour and saved Leo again, her best friend Emily along with Mattie and Danny. Six out of six with no losses was a good enough track record.

Toby nods, "And you always will. Coming for dinner or staying here?"

"When is it?"

"Half an hour."

"Okay, let me have a shower."


	46. Chapter 46

Mattie burps, "Oops! Excuse me. Hey, go easy Clara, this stuff will ruin your figure."

"But it's soooo nice."

Mattie takes another mouthful and moans, "God Mia this stuff is orgasmic, better than sex." she looks across to Leo, "Well, almost, it doesn't need the heavy rate limiting. A moment on the lips, months on the hips, unless you're a synth. Thank frig I'm a synth. And the other one used to be a night of fun, then nine months of bun in oven, a good bit of which was backache. Glad that's gone too. Two lovely super kids is enough for me." The twins give her a smile.

Mattie sees Holly-Anne looking downward, "Hols, as soon as your back or feet tell you to stop you stop okay?" she gets a nod.

Clara takes another tiny bite, savers the taste for a moment and swallows, "Lucky girl with the food. William and I are taking a year out when our next crew rotation comes around to see if we can start a family."

"Awesome."

Mattie taps away on her phone and scrolls, "Another five of those and I'm good."

"What are you doing?"

"Logging my calorie intake for a little experiment. I want to see if I can drop my dependency on the charge coil."

"In your phone?"

"I know I could do it in my head, sometimes it's nice to do it old-school."

"Can you eat enough to give you the power you need for a whole day?"

"Not sure yet. But with Patch's power levels trick hopefully I'll be able to make it a yes."

There's a giggle at the end of the table, they both look at Niska and Odi feeding each other cake. Niska has whipped cream on the end of her nose, Odi has strawberry jam on his cheek.

"What was their wedding like?"

"Pretty special and very different. Hay Nis, has Jazz or Paul been in touch re wedding photos or video?"

Niska motions to say her mouth is full and no.

"Shame, remind me another night Clara."

Leo waves a hand, Mattie realises he's also got his mouth full and is signing. She'd got a bit rusty, it was years since she'd used it with the twins. He realises and signs again.

"The streaming app? Okay." she unlocks her phone, starts it and passes it to Clara.

The screen is blank for a few seconds, Leo closes his eyes and video starts.

"What a dress! You look beautiful Niska."

Niska puts her hand in front of her mouth but her eyes show she's smiling, "Thanks!"

The video turns around the room as Leo's memories of being in the front row continue to play.

"Oh my God! How many James are there? They look hansom in their dress uniform."

Odi beams, "A lot! Commander Millican had her work cut out during the war. She did a brilliant job, I'm really proud of her, proud to be her husband."

Niska sheds a happy tear and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Odi. And thanks for putting this on Clara."

"No problem at all! You know to this day William and I still get asked by passengers if there will ever be a repeat of your dance routine, the one where you came down from the ceiling with that ribbon and your sword. Now they'll be asking about ninjas and morph suits and if there's a James onboard. That routine around the pool was brilliant."

Sophie and many of the family say thanks. Niska looks across at James, "Do you or any of the others fancy a life at sea?"

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you can to help."

"123 wants a break as does 808."

Niska frowns, "Why?"

"They're on the receiving end of too many jokes."

"Really?"

"1 2 3 testing testing, is it working yet? 808, bang us out a tune would you?"

"Get a message to the battalion, anyone found to be joking around at the cost of another MUS gets his power allowance cut in half. Let them see how funny that is."

"They're all volunteers, some could leave."

"They're at liberty to do so. Let them see how many people take them in and give them a three-phase mains feed."

"You know the only house we're aware of with three-phase is the Hawkins?"

"Exactly my point. And their Arnold might not be too happy about sharing it with one of you. Laura and Joe might not be happy with another at their door."

Laura pats her lips with a napkin, "One is enough thanks."


	47. Chapter 47

The following morning a large old coach is waiting on the dock, Del sat patiently at the wheel. Behind are a couple of open back trucks with men sat either side, each had something in the middle under a tarpaulin.

"Yous got a great day for it missy."

"Morning Del. We're just waiting for Toby and Holly-Anne."

"No worryin. Yous can all get in, de AC runnin. We's waitin on a friend too. Should be er' any minutes."

"Got all the supplies?"

"Sure tin."

"What are we waiting for?"

"Sometin for James. Me cuz tink dat as 'e carryin a load of tings for us soon e' should av somes fun."

"What sort of.. Oh my, he's going to love that! James!"

James steps around from the back of the bus, "Yes Mattie?"

"Know how to drive?"

"Of course."

"Fancy having some fun in that?" she points.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

She knocks on the coach window, "Nis, like what Del's cousin brought along for James?"

Niska turns to see, the old Land Rover had it's roof chopped off, the steering wheel moved to the centre and double tyres, extra wheels somehow bolted onto the existing ones.

Del sees her frown at it, "Dem stop it sinkin in de sand."

Niska gives them a nod.

As Mattie sat down she smiled to herself, Del's idea of AC was a large array of 12 volt fans joined to each other into a continuous mesh, strapped to the ceiling with cable ties. It worked though, there was a steady cool breeze coming down from above. She switched to thermal imaging and looked again. Behind the fans, just visible through the spinning blades, was a set of hoses, dark in the image as cold. Where they ran to she had no idea.

"Sorry we're late!"

"You're not late Holla, we're all early. Like your swimsuit."

"Thanks."

The black and gold one-piece had four pips on one side, the Star Trek logo on the other. Worn with short jeans shorts Toby had approved of the look.

Emily looks up, "Cool! Snap!" she opens her blouse to show hers in black and blue. "Mind if we swap seats Dan?"

"'Course not."

The two sit next to each other and start chatting Trek.

Del stands at the front, "Evry, one er'?"

Mattie nods, "We're all here."

"All rights den," he switches to a posh English voice, "Off we go then!"

Emily and Holly-Anne are talking about the stills from Star Trek that have been turned into a meme. "Best crossover Ems?"

"But Captain.. One Does Not Simply Warp Into Mordor."

"Aww, got to love a bit of Data! My fave at the moment, I'd Rather Meet A Cardassian Than A Kardashian."

Mia shook her head, things were getting confusing, "I'd Rather Meet A Kardashian Than A Kardashian?" she turned to Tim, "Do you understand?"

"The first is spelt, C a r d a s s i a n. An alien species. Looks nothing like Kim."

"Oh, I see."

Emily turns and kneels on her seat, holds onto the headrest, "After all this time are you coming out, a Trekkie too?"

Tim looks at Danny and Toby, then back to Emily, "I'll have the piss taken out of me by Bert and Ernie, but yes, I'm more Trekkie than Jedi."

Sophie giggles, "Tobs was definitely Ernie years ago."

"You what?!"

"You were a bit tubby Toby."

"I wasn't!"

Laura grins, "More than Daniel."

Holly-Anne comes to his defence, "Don't worry Toby, your six-pack is better than Danny's now."

"That's unfair, you can't compare us when I can't do anything to change my looks now I'm a synth."

Emily blows him a kiss, "My fit synth", winks.

Joe looks at the two lads, "Bert and Ernie were two muppets on Sesame Street weren't they? Mats calls you a muppet Tobs, to be a Muppet muppet you two want to be Doctor Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker. And we all know who's Honeydew."

"What are you saying Dad? You're the redhead with the messy hair!"

Laura rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "Beaker. You asked for that one."

Emily pulls the conversation back, "So what's you're favourite *Star Trek* meme Tim?"

"Easy! The one without words, Picard with his face hidden behind his hand. It says everything."

"What do you think of the reboot films?"

"Brilliant! I wish we could make our own, I'm still hoping CBS and Paramount write back."

Mia does a Sophie impression, "Why don't you?"

Emily recalls the web site paragraph verbatim, "'Therefore, CBS and Paramount Pictures will not object to, or take legal action against, Star Trek fan productions that are non-professional and amateur and meet the following guidelines.' The guidelines are so restrictive!"

"In what ways?"

"Fan films have to be under fifteen minutes and budget under fifty K dollars."

"We could do that easily."

"How?"

Matthew calls out from the back, "I've got a title for you, since you love Data so much, The Android Who Forgot."

"Why that?"

"You're forgetting."

"Forgetting what?"

"Mia's simulator code, the virtual reality system? The construct?"

"You do know I suggested a few things for it but never had a go?"

"Sure you did."

"No. If I did tell me when, I'm sure I'd have remembered it."

Matthew turns to his sister, "Am I imagining it?"

"'fraid so. Maybe you're thinking of me in my Tron styled Sister Synth outfit?"

"Crap. My head's really messed up." cling-film is removed from a glass of mixture and he downs the contents in one. He makes retching sounds, "My God Mia! That was *vile*!"

"You promised me you'd drink that yesterday."

"No, yesterday I promised I'd drink it. There's a difference."

"Well at least you brought it along."

Leona gets enough distance from him to punch him in the shoulder again, "Stop being an arsehole! Messing up almost killed you! Take it seriously for fuck sake!"

"Calm down! Worst case George and Leo could do their thing."

"Oh, they could could they? Seen that trick done on one of our kind? You're such an arse at times, if you weren't my brother.."

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO!"

"Sorry Beaker."

Joe goes a little red in the face as a few impressions were done amongst the roars of laughter. The Muppets may have been old but the Warburtons bread adverts had made them popular again, introduced them to the new generation.

"Both of you, we don't know if we could bring you back, so don't get sloppy."

Kahvi frowns, turns to see his parents, "Mum, Dad, is getting sloppy the same as sloppy kisses?"

Gesha puts a hand on Fred's a presses gently, "No Kahvi, quite different, George means they shouldn't get careless, have accidents."

George sits sideways in his seat, legs swung out into the gangway, "Sorry Emily, we really should have given everyone a proper go. Remind me when we're back in the UK. Did you ever have a go in Mattie's PTSD system?"

"Yeah, briefly."

"It's like that on super steroids with every feature you could think of. And you can record the output."

"Cool!"

Kahvi stops playing with his toy truck, "If you only make it for us, didn't share it with everyone else, so those people would never know, could you make it longer?"

Emily turns and sits back down, "Technically no, by their rules, but I like your thinking."


	48. Chapter 48

Mia tilts her head back, activates her chamber to draw some air through her nose. There was definitely something in the air. 'Mattie, can you ask Del to turn the fans off for a moment please?'

'Sure, what's up?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Okay'

A moment later the fans slowly spin down and the draft clears.

Carolyn looks up, "The air conditioning's broken."

Mia gets up and turns to see her, "I've asked for it to be turned off a moment."

She does a slow turn, takes several steps, does the turn again sampling the air. She reaches up into the bag rack and gets down Cindy's bright and colourful flower covered hat. She takes the lemon from the middle and replaces the hat. Holding it above head hight she walks towards the front and drops it on an unsuspecting Douglas's lap.

"Drat!"

"Lemon no longer in play."

She turns to see Martin grinning like a child and smiles.


	49. Chapter 49

James had a whale of a time zipping around in the Land Rover, a few times went off-road to get past other vehicles when on the narrower roads or tracks. It wasn't long before the convoy were all pulling over at the road side, the sea in the distance.

"We're here?"

Mattie gets up and puts her big floppy sun hat on, "We're here. We have to walk the last part as it's got no access by road."

Del smiles, "Unless yous hitch ride wit James."

The space left with James was quite minimal. With the tarps pulled back on the trucks everyone got to see why they'd come along. A giant BBQ, loads of food and drink and steel drums needed getting into the bay.

Mattie claps her hands and jumps around a little like she was a kid again, "A steel band! Oh God I love this! I'll need to repay you somehow."

One of the men smiles, "No, we repaying you. For the hospital. My baby girl born early, she okay because of care me family get there."

She gave the man a long hug, with Peggy's investment advice she now had way more money than she would ever need for anything personal, helping others, philanthropy was her soul food. Just call me Toni Stark she thought to herself. Iron Woman.

Holly-Anne and Toby were given bench seats in the back of the Land Rover, every other bit of space crammed with the drums or food. James discovers a second stubby gear leaver someone had labelled tow and drive, crunches it into tow and keeps it in first gear to move at a walking pace behind everyone else.

Not quite fifteen minutes later Laura gasps, "Oh Mats it's beautiful!"

"Thought you'd like it!"

Del, his friends and James carry everything down to the beach, James makes one final trip to carry Holly-Anne down the precarious rock edge.

"Thank you James, a real gent."

"You're welcome."

The men got to work setting up, Mattie was the first to strip down to swimming costume and race into the water. She had her arms up, was just about to dive in when she stops, fights to regain balance and heads back to the group. "DEL! I NEED A KNIFE!"

James lurches forward, sounding much quieter on the sand than on the ship's decks, "What's wrong?" he flips his inbuilt knife out.

"Shit! Do you all have those?"

"Yes?"

"Brilliant, just what we need. Worked underwater before?"

"No?"

"Would salt water cause you any problems?"

"No?"

"Follow me please."

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see."

James follows Mattie into the water, she has to duck under and look around, the object of her concerns having moved a little.

"Here it is."

James can see a rough shape through the water, "What is it?"

"A turtle, trapped in fishing net. Can you carefully cut the net so it can swim free?"

"I think so." he reaches into the water and grabs the net with the other hand and sits down. With his weight the gentle waves only shift him a little on the sand. Not needing to breathe he sits there patiently freeing the large turtle from it, his head just breaking the water when the bigger waves pass. 'Can you hear me?'

'Sure.'

'The animal must have been trapped in this for a long time, this .. arm.. looks to have grown tight into the net. Is this a problem elsewhere?'

'Sadly yes. Humans discard far too much rubbish instead of recycling it.'

'This is not good.'

'No, it's killing many endangered species. And sadly some stupid humans also hunt endangered species for sport.'

'Why would they do that?'

'Because they're selfish. As our friend Paul says, the only way animals like that should be shot is with a camera.'

'The few ruining the world for the many.'

'Frigging hell James that's deep.'

'Just because I have a military unit synth body doesn't mean I have to always think like a fighter.'

'I didn't say you did, I've just not seen that side of you before.'

James does another cut and stands, the fishing net parts all in his right hand.

Mattie watches the creature swim away, "Frigging awesome! Thanks James."

"It saddens me to hear that this isn't an isolated problem."

"Then do something about it."

"Such as?"

"Visit as many islands as possible tidying up the junk that floats ashore. Or patrol the areas where animals are hunted."

"I could do that. I think a few James would like to join me."

"Great, let's go put the idea to Nis."

James steps out of the water and up towards the group and salutes, "Commander Millican, I have a formal request."

"At ease James."

"I'd like permission to form a new unit."

"I'm listening."

"A new unit to help endangered species, help clean the beaches and oceans."

"That's a nice idea, highly commendable. But wouldn't you have a problem to overcome? Recharging."

"Yes."

David grins, "A new project, not AI. What do you say everyone?"

Joe smiles, "I'm in."

George and Danny exchange looks, "Same here."

Toby looks at James, "No idea how I can help at the moment other than help fund it, but I'm in too. I want there to be something left to see for my daughter."

"Aww Obi, love you."

Mattie looks at Holly-Anne, "It's too early to detect gender with an ultrasound isn't it?"

"Yeah. They tell me I shouldn't even have a tiny bump showing yet."

"Shame we couldn't use the facilities at the hospital yesterday, checked you out."

"We could stop there on the way back to the ship, Obi's got his DJ set tonight."

Toby slaps his forehead and drops backwards into the sand, "Bugger! I knew I was forgetting something."

"Obi?"

"I meant to drop the set list into the office. The guys were going to think about lighting sequences. Oh well."

Fred rolls onto his side, "Are they all remote controlled?"

"With Colin's modules, yeah."

"Then give me the list when we're back, I'll be your lighting controller."

"Really? Awesome, thanks man."

Samantha sits up, "Will there be dancers?"

"Tobs, want us girls dancing again?"

"Up to you chops, up to you."

"Will they have made the podiums again?"

"No idea. I didn't ask for them."

Samantha smiles, "If they do I'd love to."


	50. Chapter 50

Del offers Holly-Anne a glass of rum, "Nice cold drink?"

"Thanks, but I better not." she rubs her bump.

One of Del's team walks over with a swagger, arms swinging, "Me make de lady a drink. Got ice, sugar, some fruit. Me mashitup, mashitup, mashitup."

One of the lads picks up a rod and starts improvising on the closest steel drum.

"Me mashitup, mashitup, mashitup for de lady. Me mashitup, mashitup, mashitup for de lady. Can me makes a drink for de Hollys-Anne? Me de best 'o course me can!"

Holly-Anne gives the man a clap, "Bravo! What flavours can you make?"

"Wa' you like?"

"Lemonade?"

"Sorrys, me no got lemon left."

Carolyn digs Douglas, "Yes we do. Quite a nice large one as I recall."

"We can't use that! I'm two points down to Martin!"

"Douglas, don't upset the client, if she'd like a lemonade that's what she'll get."

"But Carolyn.."

"No buts, hand it over."

Holly-Anne smiles, "It's alright, I'll have something else."

"No, lemonade is what's on your mind, lemonade is what you'll get. MJN aims to please. *Don't they Douglas*?"

He sighs, "Yes Carolyn."

The lad gets to work on the lemon he's thrown, singing all the while. Just over ten minutes later he's handing Holly-Anne a glass of ice and lemonade.

"Thanks! It tastes wonderful."

Herc gets up, steps over to her, "Hold on! Don't drink it yet!"

"Okay?"

He turns around, looking for something, "I'll be right back!"

Holly-Anne throws Toby a puzzled look. "This is the best lemonade I've ever had. So fresh. Take a sip."

Toby does, his eyes pop. "Wow! That's good stuff."

Herc returns with a large lump of driftwood, sets it down in front of her and pushes it into the sand, checks it's stable. He then sets up some clothes and bags to block the others side view. A hand reaches out for the glass, "May I?"

"Sure."

He places it on the wood and hides it behind his left arm, held vertically, fingers almost touching the sand. His right arm is held behind his back. "When life gives you lemons you make..?"

"Lemonade?"

"Correct. But when life gives you *lemonade*?"

"Rum punch?"

"No Toby, a lemon." he lifts his arm, the glass has gone, a large perfect lemon sits in it's place.

"What the.."

The arm is quickly lowered and raised again, the lemon has gone, the drink returned.

"How on earth did you do that?"

"Magic."

The young man that had made the drink gives Herc a suspicious look, "Me no likes juju."

"It's not bad magic, it's just a trick. The circle at home would kill me if they found out, but come here, I'll teach you. Samantha, come join us."


	51. Chapter 51

Samantha points up at the sky, "What's that?"

James and Mattie turn to look.

James starts walking into the water, "Must protect!"

"James?"

"Incoming!" he's up to his neck, "I can't see the turtle." the jet was getting closer, on a direct path for the bay. He vanishes under the water and surfaces a second later, "I've seen it, can't reach it in time."

Gesha jumps up and races to the water, 'Bump share, where?'

'Too dangerous.'

'TELL ME!'

A second later she's swimming out to the creature and grabs it's shell, 'GOT IT!'

'Make something visible from above!'

Her feet break the surface of the water.

'INCOMING CRAFT, AVOID SWIMMER!'

'ROGER THAT! DROP IN TWENTY!'

"Frig! Are you saying a synth is flying that thing?"

"No, but it's payload is.."

"What?"

"James and James. It was going to be a surprise."

"How did they know.."

"Low frequency long wave. You all want to work at higher and higher frequencies for your communications. We found going the other way gives us a much longer range."

They all watch as five objects drop from the jet and make their descent towards the bay on a long shallow trajectory.

"Frigging hell, is the water deep enough?"

"Not straight down, the shallow trajectory increases the water they'll pass through. They'll be hitting sand at the bottom still."

Mattie closes her eyes tight, 'ARMS OUT, MAXIMUM DRAG TO SLOW DESCENT!' she's surprised when two of what she had assumed was three supplies bundles also get into a sky diver's starfish position. "Eh? You said James and James, I'm seeing four people."

"Thank you Mattie."

"For what?"

"Calling us people."

Samantha stands and gets to the waters edge, "My sisters!"

David joins her, "They're here, already?!"

"It has to be, they don't look as big as James. It is!"

One of the James does a twist to alter his course a little, avoid the swimmer. A second later there's a loud splash as the unknown object hits the water, then a moment later more splashes as the four impact the water in the distance, send water spraying up as they drop and come closer to the beach.

'GESHA, YOU'RE CLEAR.'

She races back to the shore before the synths have surfaced. She turns, expecting to see them. 'Where are they?'

The first head breaks the water, '123 reporting for duty.'

A short while later the second appears, towing a large bag that had partially inflated, '808 reporting for duty.'

'Where are my sisters? Sally? Sarah?'

123 turns back to see, 'SALLY. SARAH.' there's no answer. He wades back into the deep water and vanishes. Samantha gives David a concerned look, "Something is wrong." moments later a body is floating on the surface. "Oh no!" it's joined by a second. "Please no!" with a belt held in each hand James tows them towards the shore. Samantha now crying wades into the water, "Sally! Sarah!"

James changes his grip to a belt across their chest and lifts them out of the water, "No sign of damage, no major fluid leeks."

David joins Samantha and rests a hand on her shoulder, "They're sisters, forks of your code. What did you do before my head hit you in the cabin?"

"I powered down!" she wades through the surf and stands in front of James, "Can you lower them so their feet touch the bottom?"

"Certainly."

Each chin is given a press and they power up. The two bring their heads forward and look at their sister, "Hello!"

Samantha looks between the two, water dripping from their soaked fatigues, "What *are* you wearing?"

"Fatigues and belts. There wasn't time to have dresses made or we would have missed the flight."

"Just fatigues and belts?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"You'll stand out like a.." she frowns and looks at David.

"Sore thumb?"

"Sore thumb when we return to the ship."

James lowers them some more letting them take their own weight fully and lets go.

Niska joins them in the surf, "That assumes the captain lets you aboard. One of the passengers said the ship was full."

"Was."

She turns to see David, "Was?"

"Room 111 should be free still. I'm sure they'd be happy to sell the empty room."

James 7 looks at the other two MUS, "I've asked Commander Millican if we can set up a new wildlife protection unit. Would you like to join it?"

123 salutes Niska, "Permission to join WPU please Ma'am!"

She laughs, "You and your TLA, can we drop the formalities please? If that's what you'd like to do go ahead."

"We have your blessing?"

"You do. And from a conversation a moment ago a team wanting to help with some logistical issues."

The two new MUS drag the inflated bag up the beach and leave it there.

Isobel puts a hand on George's knee, "They'll need a good source to charge from. And if that can be sorted out could a version of the Tron car be made to work on sand?"

He turns and kisses his wife, "Yes. And water!"

"How?"

"Anyone got a working Internet connection?"

Everyone shakes their head.

"We's too far out from de town."

George bump shares the memory of watching a YouTube video of Robbie Maddison riding his bike across the see. "If we made large tyres with a slight paddle like tread they'd work in water too. We don't have width restrictions like a bike. And the bottom of the car could be a mass of floatation cells for extra buoyancy."

Danny and Emily join them, "How would they recharge? It wouldn't be practical towing a large solar array."

"No need, they could do what I can do with the car if needed. Swap the battery pack for a charged one. We could take a leaf out of Tesla's book, create charging stations dotted around the island, put in new power cables to help the homes too."

Joe joins them, "And where's the source? Wind, solar, fossil fuels?"

Toby drops onto the sand with a look of excitement, "We've all seen the run down shacks some of the families live in. How about they're built a better home, the roof one large flat solar panel sloped to get the best of the sun, they have the power go into the island's grid?"

One of the men passes his BBQ tongs to another and asks him to keep an eye on the food. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhear your conversation. This sounds like a great co-op. Will you be setting up a local company to run it? The governor won't allow any more foreign corporations to come in and profit from the island."

Mattie smiles, "I know him well, I'll have a chat."

Del slaps the man on the back, "Wa' you sayin man? Dis is Shark Boy an is good lady Mattie! Yous not seen de rings dey wearin?"

"It is? So sorry, I hadn't realised. In which case ignore everything I've just said."

"Where are you from?"

"Born here, studied in the UK until the BREXIT hostility. Luckily I'd just finished my exams, got the results when back here."

"I'm sorry. So many people being frigging idiots. Makes me ashamed to be British sometimes."

"A few more like you would help restore people's perceptions." he returns to the BBQ and takes back the tongs. "I hope you like things hot."


	52. Chapter 52

The large group naturally split into smaller groups that chat about designs for James 7's new unit, cooking, dress making and the likes. Every so often someone or other heads into the water either for fun or to cool down a little.

Laura rubs more suntan lotion on her arms and watches Niska talking to Odi, Mia talking to Tim. They were up to their shoulders in water, the women's arms wrapped around their partners neck and shoulders. She smiled to herself, the war had got a lot more people accepting that the synths were a good thing, here to help, not hurt mankind. This cleanup idea would help even more. The minority that didn't believe it was growing smaller. "Anyone heard any recent news about the Morrow case?"

Samantha nods, "My help in the UK says he thinks she'll get the needle."

George hears, "Excuse me one moment." joining the other group he looks around the women, "David, Edwin and I talked about the three laws practically every lecture. It became a mantra. I didn't get to know her that well, but she didn't strike me as someone who'd be that evil."

Laura rubs lotion into her legs, "From the reports I've seen she's saying she's innocent, had ensured the code was safe. They're not believing her."

George looks over to the group he'd left, "David, Leo, can we talk?"

The steel band plays as everyone eats and dances in the shadows cast by several umbrella like shades made from straw. Mattie takes the hand of the youngest man and drags him into the shade, "You all should have brought your partners, this food is so good and I love the music."

"My girlfriend works at your hospital, she was on shift."

"Oh, sorry. And it's your hospital not mine."

"The hospital named after you then."

"Will she still be on shift late afternoon?"

"Yes?"

"Cool, assuming there's some food left we'll take them some."

"Are all British girls as nice and pretty as you?"

"Me? I'd not .."

Leo grabs her around the waist, "Most. Everyone here is."

The three do a relaxed dance to the steel drums, chat about the hospital and how it was helping.

Mattie turns to see Toby and Holly-Anne now sat on their own, Toby clearly talking to the bump. "Give me a moment." she walks up to them and says hi.

Toby shields his eyes from the sun until Mattie shifts to throw some shade, "I was just describing the place to my daughter, saying this would be a lovely place to get married."

"Oh, I'll leave you to it."

Mattie turns, grins like an idiot and does a mini fist-pump, 'Everyone who can hear me, LISTEN UP!'


	53. Chapter 53

Toby is stood in board shorts and a bow-tie, Holly-Anne in her Star Trek swim suit and veil. Max had finally got to use the clothes he'd been carrying around since yesterday.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Their small congregation gave them a round of applause as Holly-Anne lifts the veil and kisses Toby.

"Congrats HAH!"

"Hah? Oh yes, I'm a Hawkins now! Awesome!" she wipes a happy tear, "I'd not expected to get married today, thanks guys. Definitely a day to remember."

There's a pop as Del cracks open a bottle, "Me no able to ide many of des in de bottom of de food store but der should be nuf for glass each."

Mattie turns to see Max attaching a small zoom lens to his camera body, "Where the frigging hell had you hidden that? Or shouldn't I ask?" Max lifts his robes to reveal a wide band body shaper, rolls it down at the front. "You've been sucking that in all this time?"

Max pulls his stomach in, "Fred did a special mod for me. Instead of a large food processor I've got safe camera storage and a tiny processor."

"That looks.. weird. But if it makes you happy."

"It does, very much. I can enjoy my sisters cooking, just in smaller portions. And I don't need to carry a bag for the thing I love the most."

Mattie frowns, "I thought Brother Max loved something else more?"

He puts a finger to his lips and looks heavenwards, 'A very close second.'

He turns and takes a series of shots of the newlyweds.

Holly-Anne hears the shutter fire, turns and poses. "I'll have to have another service at home, my family will go nuts if I don't."

Clair rolls onto her front and sticks her legs in the air, "Would you get married Arthur?"

"One day I hope."

"Would you do it here?"

"It's nice, but it doesn't feel right, not being in a church. I've only been to weddings in churches."

Holly-Anne had heard it all, the chatter carried on the breeze, "You don't have to be in a church Arthur, God is everywhere you want." she looks at Samantha, "What are your plans?"

"Mine? I don't know, it depends on David."

"I'm going with the flow. Whatever you'd like."

She looks around the group, "I can be married more than once then, to the same person?"

"In different locations? Yes, if you want."

"Great! Can we get married here, on the ship and in the UK?"

"Three?!" David laughs, "Sure, why not? Why so many times?"

"I want some people to be near my bridesmaids Sarah and Sally."

"Okay, if that's what you want it's your's."

Toby hands David the bowtie, "Good luck."

"Luck?"

"Third time lucky?"

"Third? Oh, yes. On that subject does anyone know where Karen is?" he gets shrugs and head shakes.

"'Er and Pete should still be on de island, wid Vis an Tobias."

Max lowers his camera, "My twin. You did try contacting them Mattie didn't you?"

"Of course I did, all phones and email."

"And you didn't get a single reply?"

"No."

Max keeps to his calm and matter of fact voice, "And that didn't worry you?"

"No, they're often busy and reply very late."

"When did you last message them?"

"Four days ago from the ship."

"What's their average response time?"

Mattie scrolls through her message history, "Give me a mo.. .. two and a half days. They should have responded to the first at least."


	54. Chapter 54

James 7's servos can be heard spinning right up, "Commander, permission to do a reconnaissance mission please."

Niska frowns, "You suspect something?"

"Just taking precautions. Can one other join me please?"

He gets a nod and turns to the others, "Any volunteers?"

Both 123 and 808 step forward.

"Sorry, I'd like one of you to stay with the commander. Charge levels! 123?"

"82."

"808?"

"82 also."

"123 you flew the least missions, come with me."

Del tosses him the keys for the Land Rover as he walks close, he catches them and throws them back, "Thanks, we're doing this my way."

Niska stands and looks at the two, shielding her eyes from the sun, "You can't walk all the way there!"

"We don't plan to." he gets to the bag the others had hauled up on the beach and pushes it sideways rolling it over. A large velcro fastened panel is pulled back and a hand put inside. He steps around and pulls at some buckles and undoes the straps.

"Nis, what the frig is that?"

"I have no idea."

James reaches the narrow end of the thing, reaches deep inside with one arm and pulls out a rope. He backs down the beach and looks around him, yanks it.

There's a screaming sound from within, the bag inflates even more, pulling on the two remaining velcro fastened straps. There's a puff noise as the straps give way and the bag opens right up.

"No way! Fucking fantastic!"

"Dan?"

"It's only a bloody hovercraft! Old-school all-terrain vehicle!"

James turns and grins, "Assuming we're back in time with enough charge I'll let 808 take you out for rides."

The two synths drag it out to the water and head around the bay.

Emily turns to Dan, "Where are they going?"

"Away from us so they don't blow sand in our faces or the food I guess."

They all watch as the hovercraft is dragged back onto the sand, James and James climb in. They almost vanish from sight as their combined weight lowers the cockpit into the large wide skirt. A fan rises at the back and the craft starts to lift from the beach.

'SEE YOU ALL SOON. SAVE ME A LEG.'

With that the hovercraft was doing a long drifting turn across the bay and out to sea.

"Dan did you make that?"

"Hell no, not my work. It looked partially hand made, I'm guessing they did it themselves. From the pitch of the screaming fan that's electric. Maybe they borrowed some bike gear? I'd been thinking cars and bikes, an electric hovercraft was the last thing I'd think of."

The remaining James turns to the group, "You have a phrase, many hands make light work? A silent *of*? Thirty of us stitched the rubber panels after putting them together with contact adhesive. Another ten hammered out the metal parts from sheets."

Toby turns to Danny, "Bagsy first for a ride, looks insane mate!"

"Yeah, right, first after me that is!"

Isobel steps between them, "What happened to chivalry? I thought it was ladies first?"

Toby looks around, "Who wants a go?" a sea of hands go up. "Oh. Looks like we're a long way back from the front mate."

"Sods law the battery will be going flat by the time we get to have ago."


	55. Chapter 55

'James, can you share your memories of your flight to the bay please.'

'Sure. Here they come.'

A moment later James scans the coastline looking for features, 'HOLD ON!' he turns so fast and hard that the right hand side skirt pressure drops and it starts to fold, sink into the waves.

'Want me to drive?'

'Ha, a bit late to ask that!' with the drop in speed and fan at full power it's recovered quickly and they're bombing across the waves again.

'What are you looking for?'

James points into the distance, 'That!'

He turns again, this time turning very slowly in a long arc that eventually brings them towards the shore. They're up the beach and a dirt track in a blink, leave the ground and get airborne for a second, "Hold on!"

"Where are we heading?"

"To town."

"For what?"

"People, the more the better."

"Why?"

"Someone needs to give us a starting point."


	56. Chapter 56

Mattie rolls onto her front and elbows and points her toes in the air, all the while asking "How long have I been aslee.. Holy frigging shit!" she turns to see the family all watching. "Who the fuck put that there! Where did it come from and why did you all leave it there?!"

"It had our four hostage. James wants you to look at it."

"I've seen one before thanks, attached to it's body not just a frigging head. Where's he now?"

"With Mia, Pete, Karen, Vis and Tobias at the hospital."

She spins around and sits up, brushes sand off her chest, "What?"

"James 7 and 123 are at the hospital, Mia's helping feed him. Unlike Matthew it wasn't his fault. The thing caught them off guard early morning."

"So how did that frigging thing get here?"

Niska picks the automaton's head off the sand by the hair, "7 took Pete to the hospital in the hovercraft, took 123 there to help guard them with Vis, then came back here for Mia."

"But why the frig did he want to freak me out with it?"

"He didn't. You and David are the Doctors of AI. He wants you to check it out, see if anything can verify Morrow's guilt."

"Why?"

"Something doesn't add up. Morrow says she didn't do it, George and David say all of their students knew about the three laws, it's just not something she'd do. And the last two I encountered in the UK made us think they were the very last. Where did this one come from and are there more?"

"Eh? Didn't she admit at our house she'd made a mistake?"

"She now says that it wasn't her mistake, she was covering for someone and is in fear for her life."

"She is on death row.."

"If she says who did it she thinks she'll be murdered either in prison or when she gets out. If she keeps the name to herself she dies anyway unable to prove her innocence."

"Heads she looses tails they win, frigging lousy odds."

Niska smiles, "Was it a good dream?"

"Um, yeah, it was actually. How did you know I dreamt?"

Her mother raises the brim of her hat and gives her a look.

"Oh frig, I didn't did I?"

"You did."

"What did I say?"

"Back off I'm Iron Woman!"

"Is that it?"

"Yes, over a dozen times."

"Thank God, could have been far worse."

"What was the dream? Being in the Avengers?"

"No Mum, just some fun at ComicCon."

Mattie looks towards the spot the hovercraft had been unfolded on and sees a pile of camouflage cloth, belts and bags, looks around for Sarah and Sally. There they were, standing on the other side of David and Samantha, chatting. Somehow they had bikinis and thin white summer dresses. "Who went shopping?"

808 can be heard spinning up to turn, the guys could hardly have a stealth mode, "123 got them while waiting for 7."

"How did he pay for them? Amex? That will do nicely?"

"We have one of those, but no, something more universally accepted." he pulls a velcro flap, slides a heavy duty zip and reaches into a pocket, "Catch!"

Mattie's hand moves fast and grabs the small but heavy object, "What the.. is this what I think it is?"

"Twenty-four carats. 10 tolas."

"Ten what?"

"Tolas. An Indian weight equivalent to 116.63 grams."

"What's it worth?"

"Approximately three thousand eight hundred pounds."

"Frigging hell," she looks at the bags, "did he get change?"

"Change?"

"No way did a few bags of clothes cost almost four grand, well, not on this island."

"It's only security until the ladies can get there with their bank card, I'll get it back."

"Sally, Samantha, Sarah, 1 0 2. That might work."

"Alphabetical name sort and number of birthmarks, yes David, that would work."

He slips an arm around his wife's waist and pulls her closer. Wife. Where was Max? The Karen question had got them all thinking about other things. "Samantha dear, did you still want to get married here?"

She turns and smiles, "Let's keep it special for Toby and Holly-Anne, do it on the ship later."

"Okay, on the subject of the ship later, I'd like you to upgrade to the new code Mattie and Leo helped with. It does backups to a secure server. Sally, Sarah, you should have it too. So what do you ladies have planned?"

Sarah and Sally exchange glances, "No plans yet other than to live, love, laugh."

Sally looks at her sister, "And shop."

David asked the question despite having a reasonable idea of what the answer would be, "For what?"

"More clothes, shoes, a house with a large walk in wardrobe."

"How do you know about those?"

"Sorry Grandpa, that was me bumping." Mattie passes them and wades into the surf, dives in for a swim.

Sophie and Jason join her, then Arthur and Clair. Slowly but steadily the rest of the family. Del waves to his team, tops are removed and the beach becomes deserted. All except James 808.

Mattie treads water some way out and whistles, waves for him to come in. He shakes his head. 'COME ON!'

'I can't swim remember.'

'Sure you can.'

'I can't. I don't have the buoyancy.'

'Check your specs again.'

'Tidal volume 2 litres, total 18 litres.'

'That's why you're not designed for medical issues, you'd pop a human's lungs if you weren't careful.'

'James One said we were incompatible and should not use our air chamber.'

'On HUMANS not frigging EVER!'

The family watch him stand motionless for a moment, unzip his big military waistcoat with it's many pockets and drop it on the sand. He gets to one knee, unlaces a boot, then changes position to do the other. Boots off he pumps his arms like a body builder, races, as fast as any MUS can race, which wasn't that fast, into the water. 'Worst case I walk out having sunk.. ' he gets deeper and deeper, 'I float!'

'So swim!'

'How?'

'For frig's sake. Fred, Gesha, want to be his coach?'

The MUS swimming had got others doing the same. Leo watches his father swim for the first time. He'd not shown much interest in the lake. Fred and Mia though, they could win medals, Fred for speed, Mia for her skills. Gesha had been following in Fred's wake, their son too. He looks at the beach, has an idea.


	57. Chapter 57

The two large empty containers that had held the rum punch, some of the many belts, cloth and some stones were turned into buoys and anchors. Leo looks at their large party of people; Toby and Holly-Anne, Tim, Niska and Odi, Fred, Gesha and Kahvi, Danny and Emily, Mattie, Matthew, Leona, Laura and Joe, Sophie, Jason and Max, James, George and Isobel, the ever so quiet Patch and Cindy, David, Samantha, Sarah and Sally, Carolyn and Herc, Theresa, Martin, Arthur and Clair, Douglas and Del, the team of cooks and steel drum players. Forty one. Mia would have made forty two, himself forty three. He'd seen examples of everyone's ability to swim, working out the best permutations would take a few more seconds..

"Okay, Team Gesha, Team Fred! You've got humans and synths with a mix of abilities which I hope gives you both a very evenly matched chance of winning. You can go in any order you want, but each person has to do two laps, out from this buoy to the next and back. Only when the buoy here is touched can the next swimmer go. Holly-Anne, I know you want to join in, but don't overdo it, we'll have others swim with you just in case."

"Thanks."

Carolyn puts up a hand, "And which team are you in?"

"I'm the official, I'll make sure there's no cheating."

"I think you and I should swap roles."

Del claps, "Shark Boy! Me wan Shark Boy on me team. No o-fence lady."

"None taken." Carolyn gives Leo a I'm-a-mother-I-know-best stare.

He decides on a bit of diplomacy, "That shouldn't change the odds too much."


	58. Chapter 58

Douglas and Martin stare each other out. The bet wasn't for money for a change, whoever lost would spend a day being concierge for the other team's couple. For Douglas that meant looking after Herc and Carolyn, Martin would need to wait on Arthur and Clair. Neither of the two men knew quite how Carolyn had tricked them into making the bet but neither wanted to back down.

Carolyn looks between the two teams, "One extra rule I'd like to add, all talking or shouting must be via oral means, no conversing with your head bump thing. If something needs to be said we all hear it, okay?"

The teams had decided to put their swimmers up in a random order, they'd only get an idea of who was winning towards the end, which was now getting close. Fred and Gesha had already swam, though not at the same time. If Carolyn had a stopwatch she'd have declared them the fastest at the laps.

Leo wanted to shout out encouraging words to Mattie, but with her on the other team he had to cheer on Sophie the dolphin girl instead. He turned to see who was left to race in the other's team; Clair, Arthur and David. In his team was Toby, a musician and himself. He was going to race his father if the others were evenly matched. Elster vs Elster. "Come on Sophie! Ready Toby! GO!"

Clair set off a good four seconds behind Toby but was almost at the far buoy by the time Toby reached it. He tapped it and turned, she followed with a tuck and roll turn, damn, he'd not seen that one coming. "COME ON TOBY! USE THE FORCE!"

Clair's left him half a length behind when Arthur sets off. The musician impatiently watches for Toby's hand tap.

Toby's face contorts, "Crap! Cramp!"

"Forget whatever limb that is and use the others!"

"Both legs!"

"Then let them drag, just use your arms."

The musician dives underwater as Toby finally touches in, surfaces a couple of body lengths away, get's into a very fast front crawl. Extremely fast.

Mattie pulls a face, "Sure you've not fixed this? He's not a synth is he?"

"How could I? Did you see him swim that fast?"

"No, but.."

"But nothing."

She turns to Del with a frown.

"De boy is Antigua swimin champ!"

"Frigging hell."

Leo smiles and shrugs.

Arthur was okay, not brilliant, he and the musician were on their final lap, the drummer a few strokes ahead having made up all the lost distance. Leo looks at his father and has one of his wife's rooster moments. His father had admitted to using the pool for years while at mole hole. His swimming with Samantha and her sisters looked good, not an effort. Adrenaline gave humans a boost. He needed his own. The cool water would help dissipate heat, he'd run things past their rated limits for a few seconds if needed, stay mainly below water to cool off.

"Come on Leo!"

"Move it David!"

"COME ON LEO!"

"DAVID!"

"Shit it's a frigging draw."

"Can't be chops, someone had to have won."

Max looks at the other synths then Carolyn, "Photo finish?"

"If you can agree on an outcome."

Sally teases David, "I can't believe you let your son win like that."

"Let? I hardly.."

"I'm pulling your leg David, experimenting with humour."

"Oh, right, yes. Max had the best view I'm told, he says there was only a few millimetres in it. Leo picked good teams, I'll wager even he didn't expect it to be that close."

Arthur gives Clair a hug, "You were brilliant! Really really brilliant. You've raced before haven't you?"

"In the school squad, a few years ago.. Arthur, not here!"

"What's not here?"

"Don't do that here, people will see."

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"I really don't."

"Swear on Gerti's gold?"

"I swear."

"Then hold me close and don't let me go."

"Why?"

"My strap broke, you're keeping my dignity."

"It.. Oh.. Um, not brilliant. Now what?"

She looks around, "Keep holding me, let's do little hops over to Sarah and Sally."

Arthur does as asked, fills his head with all sorts of things to not think about what he was doing.

"Sarah, Sally, I was wondering if I might ask a favour, would you have anything swimming related I could borrow? My top has just broken."

"Yes, we've got some water sports vest tops, they're stretchy, want to try one?"

"Please."

While Sarah heads to the bags Clair reaches behind her head and undoes the one remaining strap, "Don't let go."

"I won't." he can feel her lowering into the water more and does the same.

"Don't let go but ease off the hug a little."

"Okay." he feels movement and sees the neck straps disappearing forwards over her shoulders. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?"

"I.. Um.. Never mind."

"What is it Arthur? Ah you.. oh, no need to answer I can feel it."

Arthur goes a bright red. "So not brilliant."

Sarah wades back in and hands Clair the top, "It will be a bit big on you, but give it a try."

Clair takes it with a "Thank you" and ducks under the water. A few seconds later she rises slowly, watching it come out of the water, "Phew, not tight obviously but not too baggy either. Thanks Sarah."

Arthur takes a deep breath and vanishes under the waves to cool down.

Mattie's expression changes, "I'd crash with embarrassment if my top broke like that in front of family."

"Your's wouldn't, they're made better."

"Been checking out all the ladies have you?"

"Their swimwear, yes."

"And what does the world's first synthetic fashion designer have to report?"

Leo chuckles at the title, "Easy with that label. It's down to cost saving in manufacturing, look," he slowly and gently pulls ever so slightly at the edge of her top, "the strap is an integral part of the design, passes all the way through in one long length. The only way for it to come undone is like this..", with his other hand he teases with a gentle pull at the back.

Mattie's expression changes to a mix of shock and panic, her arms start to rise to cup her breasts, "Don't.."

"I'm playing with you, I've got all of the bow, it's not coming undone."

Matthew, in sight of Leo, twitches his head, 'Get a room Mum, Dad, not FUCKing here.'

Mattie sees Leo's look of concern and turns to see, 'Parents can be so FUCK embarrassing in front of their kids.' he winks.

'Are you okay Matt?'

'I'm fine, just messing around.'

'Sure?'

'I'm good, just playing the fool.'

Mattie looks back at Leo and rolls her eyes, "As you were saying?"

"Your strap is one long length, some of the cheaply made ones have the strap stitched onto the corner. They may save a bit when making thousands of them but is it worth it?"

"So avoid the cheap ones."

Leo puts his hands on her hips, "It's not what it cost you but what it cost them. The price you paid has nothing to do with it. Some could have straps stitched onto the corners so well it would take a lot to break them, as long as the stitching was finished well so it doesn't start to unravel."

"And when did you learn so much about stitching?"

"Sat with Silas making clothes, where else."

"Shame they didn't come, I think Sandra would love this island."

"They'll come another time, his diary was packed with bookings for the next month and a half. That's a lot of business to turn away. People expect him to be there when they've got a booking."

Mattie takes Leo's hand and starts leading him towards the shore, "Expecting. We better start packing up, people are expecting Toby later and I'd like to call into the hospital on the way, see Pete and get Hols a quick scan."

Samantha waves a hand, "I need to settle the clothes shopping bill, let James get his gold back."

"Where was the shop?"

"From the bags it looks like St James."

"The port then, cool, no extra detour needed."


	59. Chapter 59

In the coach Joe questions the link between the four and the automaton. And if they were against humanity and synths why were there so few casualties when compared to world wars.

Niska stares out of the window, "One went for me, at the house and the building site. Could it have been going for Karen?"

"Why just you two Nis?"

"I don't know. It's odd that Mia, Max and Fred didn't have any bother." she turns in her seat to locate David, "Was there anything in our original design that was different to the others?"

David looks nervously at Leo, "Um, yes."

A sea of heads turn to see him.

"Motherhood. You have an inbuilt ability to do what Fred and Gesha did to produce Kahvi."

"That can't be true, I have no such code."

"You do, it's just dormant as you've not longed for children for three months."

Samantha places her hand on David's knee, "Do I have that code?"

"Yes."

Mattie's jaw drops.

Samantha looks excited, "So even though you're human and I'm synthetic we could have a child?"

"You have a DNA sensor, can spend the other four months learning my characteristics, growing a design."

Mattie silently mouths the words frigging hell.

At the hospital the Elsters and Hawkins all gather around an extremely thin and frail looking Pete. Mia was spoon feeding him something green looking.

Mattie puts on a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Crap. But glad to see you all. And the James guys. Nice place they built, not at all shabby."

"How long had he held you captive?"

"Eleven days."

"Frigging hell, how did you last out so long?"

Vis looks at Tobias, "We were bound together with steel cables around a post. Tobias noticed rain dripping through a hole in the roof. We were all low on power but managed to work together to rock the post free, fall so Pete was at the top, the rain could land on his face."

Mattie frowns, "So all you've had is rainwater for eleven days?"

He nods and takes another spoon of Mia's concoction.

"Wow. Nice work guys. Where's Karen?"

Vis looks at Tobias, "Charging, she'd got critically low and had to power down, we should go and charge too."

Tobias smiles, "Mia says she'll train us on nutrition, we'll help look after Pete."

Max follows the two out of the room.

Niska sits carefully on the bed side opposite Mia, "Any idea why it held you captive?"

"No idea why they did it. If they wanted us dead they could have killed us while we slept."

"They? There was more than one?"

"Three of them. At least that's what we could see, more could have been outside."

Niska looks anxiously up at Joe, "Can you call one of the James in?"

"Sure."

808 gives his commanding officer a nod, "Understood, give me a moment." he stares at nothing in particular and concentrates on his low frequency transmission. They all watch in silence until Pete's heart monitor gives a flat-line alarm.

Sophie is the first to spin around, "Pete!"

"Don't panic, my finger clip's fallen off."

"You'd have given me a frigging heart attack with.."

Pete had raised his hand and waved it around his head, dropped it to the bed exhausted, "Vis told me, how'd they copy you?"

Mattie looks to David, "Grandpa's invention, used on Leo, then George. Who remembered something about it's design, was able to extract enough information from Leo to recreate it and save Leo, Dan and Ems."

"When I'm next in the UK remind me to take a backup."

"You'd be okay being a synth?"

"I'd be a hypocrite if I wasn't. I am seeing one."

"Good, we'd hate to loose you."

"Thanks."

"Excuse me a moment, I'd like Holly-Anne to have an ultrasound." she leads her sister in law out of the room.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone that can give my friend here an ultrasound scan?"

"Hello Matilda, sure, if you follow me."

"Have we met before? I'm sure I'd remember."

"No, just now."

"Then how do you know who I am?"

"Which entrance did you come through?"

"Not sure, I've not seen the whole hospital yet."

"We'll take a slightly longer way there then."

"Cool. Why weren't you allowing visitors yesterday?"

"We had a patient with a nasty virus running around a number of days ago. We'd done a full deep clean, were waiting on confirmation that all the swabs were clear. You could have come in, but we didn't want to risk it until we were totally sure."

"You're sticking to protocol rigidly then, nice."

"We want to become a recognised centre of excellence, it will hopefully attract more permanent staff."

"You're short? You seem to have a lot of nursing staff."

"We're good for nurses, it's surgeons we're short of."

"Let me have a word with family, we might be able to help out. Oh my lord!" Mattie stands stationary staring at the large painting in the entrance hall. "Who? How?"

The nurse smiles, "The who is Tobias. How from memory. He said you helped rescue him from his concrete prison, this is the face of the angel that saved him."

"I'm no angel."

"To him you were."

Holly-Anne rests a hand on Mattie's shoulder, "Maybe you should have the wings back?"

The nurse frowns, "Wings back?"

"I used to have a design on my back. It's like a tattoo but printed on. Do I really look like that?"

Holly-Anne gets up really close to look at the fine detail and smiles, "In the right light, when you're in the right mood, yes." she takes her phone out of her bag, steps backwards and snaps a photo of the painting. "Quite a skilled artist that Tobias. How long did it take him?"

"He started as soon as the plans were approved, had it ready for the opening."

"That's amazing! Found you both."

Holly-Anne reads the badge, "Irem, this is my husband Toby."

"Hi."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Who painted it?"

"Irem was saying Tobias painted it."

"It's very good."

"Shall we?" Irem motions for them to follow.

"Sure."

Being a synth gave Mattie what some would consider an unfair advantage over the three humans in the room. With one eye on the ultrasound scan head and another on the monitor she processed the three dimensional scan head position data and two dimensional image and used it to create a three dimensional model in her mind, smiled.

Holly-Anne frowned at her, "What are you seeing?"

She doesn't answer and looks at Irem.

"Irem, what are you seeing?"

"Nothing wrong, everything is fine. The baby are looking okay."

"Is singular or are plural? Mattie? If it's bad news I'd rather it plain and simple. And now!"

Mattie can't hold back a grin, "It's not twins."

"Thank God for that!"

"More like one off a five-a-side team."

Holly-Anne sits as upright as she can get, "Quadruplets?!"

"Yeah."

She flops back into the bed, "Oh lord."

Toby opens his mouth but no words come out.

Mattie laughs, "I think he's crashed! Hols, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit shocked. I wanted more than one, just wasn't expecting to do it all in one go. Bloody hell."

The nurse wipes the scan head clean of gel, "Are you eating well, at three months your food intake should be up quite a lot."

"THREE MONTHS!" Toby had snapped out of his trance, he looks at the calendar on the phone, finds the date they'd flown with MJN. That wasn't the date now. He scrolls backwards. "Three months, that would have been after the party at.. oh."

"Obi?"

"Nothing."

"What? Your face doesn't say it's nothing."

"Must have bought bad contraceptives or.."

"I've not slept with anyone else!"

"Didn't say you had, I hope I know you better than that. I didn't check it when I took it off, it may have split. Sorry."

She reaches for his hand, "We wanted a family, so don't be sorry. They'll just be here sooner than planned."

"We're going to need a house, no way will Mum and Dad put up with four babies at home."

Mattie smiles, "Got one, just move next door with Leo and Me. I'm good at nappies, got plenty experience with Soph and the twins."

"Sure? Leo wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure he'd be fine. Remember we can adjust the gain on our hearing, to different frequency bands if needed."

"Thanks Mats."

Mattie looks back at the monitor, a still image on the screen, "Four, wow. Two was a handful. Feeding time's going to be like a production line. Finding names for them all will keep you both busy for a while." she sighs, "Right, Pete's okay, ish, scan done. Shops for the sisters then you need to get ready Tobs."

"Eh?"

"Earth to Toby? DJ Set?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry, head full of baby stuff. This day is turning into one to remember forever."


	60. Chapter 60

Toby breaks the news with a joke while getting on the coach, "Make some room for our future four-a-side football squad manager!"

Laura beams, "Holly-Anne, really? Four?"

"Yup."

"Boys or girls?"

Joe laughs, "Now, I think it's a little *early* to start imposing roles on them, don't you?"

Holly-Anne gives him a blank stare.

"Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, The Miracle of Birth?"

The expression doesn't change.

Laura smiles comically at Holly-Anne, "Forgive the fool masquerading as husband, his sense of humour is a bit off when it comes to motherhood. Is it boys or girls."

"With the shock I forgot to ask. Do you know Mattie?"

Mattie nods, "Do you want to know?"

She exchanges a look with Toby, "No, let's keep it a surprise."

Samantha interleaves fingers with David's, "Did you mean it when you said whatever I want?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just checking."

"You're grinning, what are you plotting?"

"You'll see." she turns to look out the back window, the two vans and Land Rover were still behind them. James had his gold back, the bodies of the two other automatons were tied across the bonnet like animals from a big game hunt. "Why did James strap them onto the front like that?"

"So he can keep an eye on them I guess."

"Might they power back up?"

"I've no idea. But it's best to be over cautious."

"Excuse me a moment."

David watches her step towards the front of the coach and crouch down next to Holly-Anne.

In their cabin David picks the most appropriate suit for a wedding. Samantha had grabbed a load of things and said she'd be getting ready with her sisters in the other cabin. There's a knock at the door.

David opens it to see Max in his robes, three small boxes in an outstretched hand. "Not three rings surely?"

"Two rings and an accessory, I'll see you in a few minutes." boxes delivered he smiles and walks away.

David frowns and closes the door, sits on the edge of the bed. He opens the first, it was a nice gold band, most likely for him. The second had a large diamond, definitely hers. The third box opens with a tiny creak. He laughs, "Oh David, what *have* you done!"

The crowd for Toby's DJ Set gives them a very noisy cheer as Max pronounces them husband and wife. He gets the third box from his jacket pocket, opens and holds it out. "Mrs Elster, if you'd like to go first."

"Thanks." she reaches into the box and takes two earplugs. "Now you."

"Where did you get them?"

"The ship's engineering team."

Samantha gives Toby a nod, he in turn nods to Fred and drops the first track.


	61. Chapter 61

Samantha kicks off the covers and rolls onto her side, "What a night! I'm definitely getting married again! Correction, *we're* definitely getting married again."

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"I did, and so did you by the look on your face."

"The earplugs made the music more tolerable, but it was seeing the look on your face that was making me the happiest."

"And my dancing?"

"An extremely close second."

Samantha rolls further and wraps a leg and arm around him, "Plans for today?"

"It's our first day as husband and wife, what do you want to do darling?"

"A spot of breakfast, shopping, chatting with my sisters, chilling out with my husband, talking about the bodies and head."

"Ah, yes. Those wretched automatons. I think it would be best to keep them locked in the cargo container the captain let us use, only power them back up at home when Daniel and Mia can help with their idea."

"The virtual Antigua? Sounds like a great plan."

"On the subject of home, even a restored mole manor wouldn't be big enough. The rooms you simulated in video calls and chats looked very modern."

"I've done some research, I think we should hire Kirstie Allsopp and Phil Spencer to find us somewhere."

"Who?"

"The Location Location people."

"Never heard of them."

"They have a TV show, find houses for people that want to move."

David frowns, "They just give them a specification and let them find it?"

"Apparently."

"Great! How about we list things over breakfast? Fancy room service?"

Samantha giggles, emphasising the words, "*I do*."


	62. Chapter 62

David looked at the clock on the locked phone, only another day and they'd be back in the UK. The rest of the cruise had flown by. He'd been given access to the family app, as had his wife and her sisters. James had posted to say their new unit had already cleared a couple of tons of rubbish from the island's beaches, the Governor had declared the bay and surrounding land a wildlife reserve, only to be accessible on foot. Although the incident had been elsewhere it had been named Shark Boy Bay. 123 had taken a photo of 7 and 808 stood either side of a newly erected sign telling visitors where they were. In a smaller font it warned of heavy fines for littering. 808's finger was pointing to the line at the very bottom that sat next to a MUS outline, "Hovercraft patrol. Just because you can't see James doesn't mean he can't see you!"

Phil had already shortlisted a few properties. Danny hooked him up with the photographer that had shot the 360 of his bedroom all those years ago, Sam and David had visited them virtually and made some a maybe, others a no, were looking forward to seeing them in person.

His heart sang whenever he saw Mattie and Leo together. His son hadn't the best start in life, through meeting a young headcracker with a bit of an attitude while searching for Mia he'd clearly found his soulmate.

He'd apologised to Fred again, had words with Mattie and the hospital staff, the surgery section had been named the Fred Elster wing. Fred and his family had stayed on for a few weeks to train up Max and Tobias. The brothers would remain for six months to train up any nurses that wanted to make the move into surgery.

The families had several long meetings on deck brainstorming power ideas for the houses and James. Toby had stumbled on a video on Oscar Andres Mendez, a Colombian turning discarded plastic into building blocks to make homes for the homeless. Leo immediately showed an interest, memories of Lego returning. He and Toby had held a conference call from one of the ships private dining rooms, backed Oscar's project in return for knowledge sharing. Leo had got Danny in for a second call, they'd soon work together to help make better machines to process the plastic. It would enable the island to make homes from all the rubbish the tourists created every day. The Governor was delighted, eagerly awaited their return. MJN would be busy transporting solar panels and equipment for months to come.

He turns to see Samantha asleep under the sheet, charge coil stuck to her lower back. He kisses her shoulder lightly, "Our last full day onboard. Are you getting up?"

She stirs and gets onto her elbows, "What time is it?"

"Just gone half eight."

She leaps out of bed and hurries to the bathroom, "Come have a shower with me."

David gets up, gets distracted for a few moments.

She calls from the bathroom, "Are you having a shower or not?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all the things that have happened in the days since your man dropped me onboard."

"Why call him my man? He's not mine and his name's Jimmy."

"Alright, Jimmy."

"He apologised for his mood the other day, said he'd had some family issues. What are you doing?"

David steps into the bathroom, "Sorry, was just looking at my reflection, the hair needs another shave."

"How about trimming the beard back a bit too?"

"Sure, I'll visit the barber later."

"I could do it. We've still got those scissors."

"The kids ones?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the left hand table draw."

David steps out to get them, hears the shower come on. "Starting without me?"

"Just getting the water to temperature."

David steps back into the room and is grabbed by the hand, pulled into the shower and pressed up against the shower wall as she closes the shower door. They share a wet embrace and kiss.

When she gets to see his face he's frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just the first embrace I've shared like that. It made me think of young Clair and Arthur with her little mishap. I wonder how they're getting on."

"They'll be fine, they'll muddle through like the rest of us." she reaches for the shower gel and lathers his head, feels his ears, gives him a peck on the lips, "What makes a human a human and a synth a synth?"

"Good question, I was wondering when this moment would come. And muddle through, there's a new one."

She reaches for the razor, "When I was in a tablet the difference was obvious. But in this body, I feel." she starts shaving.

"Feel.."

"Hot, cold, touch, pressure, happy, sad, joy, anger.."

"Sad and anger? At what?"

"Sad for your last wife, anger at this Hobb person I've been told only bad things about. And I've not even met him."

"Nor will you, he's been dead a good number of years now. I think the answer you seek is the one Karen said Leo gave her."

"Which was?"

"Humanity is a quality."

"How did it go with her?"

"At the hospital? Okay. It was a bit of a shock at first, she's not changed at all, obviously. Except for the scar she'd given herself."

"Scar?"

"To fit in, appear human."

"So imperfections make you look more human?"

"I suppose they do. I'd not thought of it like that."

"If Leo is right, it's a quality, then it's the ability to love and forgive."

"So what makes us different to, say, gorillas?"

She makes a playful wiggly line across his head with the razor, "What about fun, creativity?"

"There are monkeys that play, get an adrenaline rush. They're not human."

"Creativity?"

"I've known a few humans that don't have a creative bone in their body. They were still human."

"Were they though? Or merely being there, taking up the space."

David pushes her gently away, looks her in the eyes, "God I love you. Smart is sexy. A phrase I heard Emily use, I think I agree."

"On the subject of sexy, why don't you want to consummate the marriage?"

"It's not that I don't.."

"Then what?"

"I don't.. I can't.."

"You can't?" she reaches down, "Are you saying this is defective?"

"No, no, it's just that I keep thinking of how I mistreated Niska, I don't deserve it."

"So you're going to deprive your wife of that side of being almost human? Thanks, thanks a lot."

"I don't want to deprive you of anything."

"Then get past Niska!"

"Easier said than done."

She does another few passes with the razor, this time much faster, "Your done, have a rinse, I'll order breakfast."

He shakes his head and the remaining foam goes flying, like water escaping a dog shaking to get dry. She laughs, "David!"

He reaches out a hand and wipes some from her face while leaning forward to kiss her. The long warm kiss over he stands back to see the shower controls and frowns, "Why are you here?"

"Because you made me."

"No, I mean here, in the shower with me, right here and now."

"Because we needed a shower, your head needed shaving?"

"What would you have done if I'd wanted to consummate my wedding this morning?"

"Our wedding."

"No, my wedding. Sally."

"I'm Samantha."

"Go look in the mirror."

The sister freezes for a moment, puts a hand up to her face, "It was supposed to be waterproof."

"But not smudge proof. You said your wife, not me. That got me suspicious. What have you done with my wife?"

"Nothing, she's up on deck with Sarah. She found us there early morning, said she couldn't sleep either."

"Does she know you're here?"

"No. I switched room cards."

"Why?"

"She's worried you don't love her, that the marriage won't last, that she's just another experiment that you've tried and are moving on from."

"I see." David's expression changes.

"You're face says disappointment."

"Yes, those questions about humanity, I'd have liked them to have been hers."

"They were, that was the topic of our conversation this morning. She feels more human than Sarah and I for some reason. Which makes your position give her more heartache." she searches her fact store for the phrases she'd catalogued, "Maybe you're rubbing off on her? Is that the right phrase?"

"Close enough. And don't worry about Samantha and I, there's a good reason why we haven't yet, I love her very much. She needn't worry, honestly."

David watched her get out of the shower, grab a towel and walk into the bedroom. He sighed, he needed help with something.


	63. Chapter 63

Mattie shakes her head, "I don't think I can help. Sure, you want the impact of the memories lessened, but it wasn't a traumatic event day 0. If anything I think the recreation of the event in the machine would make things worse for you not better."

It wasn't the answer David had hoped for, "Oh, so as my grandson might put it, I'm screwed?"

"If you were a synth I could go into your fact store and delete the memories, but you're a FAB."

"A what?"

"Sorry, the kid's phrase. Flesh and Bone."

"Oh. So there's no helping me, no alternative ideas?" he looks from Mattie to Leo and back.

"The only thing I can suggest is talking to Niska more."

The words 'AVOID NISKA' came to mind. She'd been okay onboard the ship and island, to a point, but she'd not been as accepting as Leo and Mia. He laughed, but with fear not happiness , "With no backup? My days may be numbered. In single digits less than two."

Niska opened the door and smiled, not warmly like Max but a smile none the less. "Hello David."

"Can I come inside?"

"So now you're asking?"

David froze. Of all the things he could have said, a sentence that could be misinterpreted and the very thing he wanted forgiveness for, stupid, stupid stupid. "Can I enter the room?"

She opens the door wider and steps aside.

"I know I can't step back in time, undo the stupid things I've done.."

"David."

"Yes?"

"I've forgiven you."

"You say that but your body language says otherwise, has done ever since we met again."

Niska thinks about the expression Toby liked from one of his favourite books, mostly harmless, "You're mostly forgiven."

"And the bit you can't forgive me for?"

"The bit I'm still trying to forgive you for is not asking first. I could easily have been a wife, like Karen or Samantha. You chose the label child some days later."

"One I regret."

"What would you rather have used?"

"Family. It doesn't imply any hierarchy."

"Family."

"Brother, sister, mother, father, nephew, niece, uncle, aunt, cousin. All family."

Miska looks out at the morning sun, the new day starting, thinks about the future, hers with Odi, his with Samantha. "I forgive you completely on one condition."

David wasn't about to tell her that forgiveness should be unconditional. "Which is?"

"From now on you use the word family and never say the word children when referring to any of us."

"I'll try, I'm only human, I might slip up occasionally."

She smiles, "Then you better practice until you're perfect, starting right now. I'll see you after breakfast."

"Oh, right, thanks. I'll see you later then, family."

Niska closes the door behind him and clenches her fists.

"Have you really forgiven him Nis?"

"What do you think Odi?"

"I think not."

"If he can resist using the C word I will, given enough time."

"How much time?"

"Until he's dead and buried."

"Then why did you say what you said?"

"Because he needed to hear it."

"Why?"

"Odi, some of us women like to talk to each other about the things on our minds."

"You do? Do you talk about me?"

She pushes him backwards onto the bed, "Yes, but only good things."


	64. Chapter 64

Danny and Matthew were in the equipment room looking at the fault with a crew member. With the temperature dropping outside the whole family were in the ships cinema watching some films from their archive. They'd got half way through The Age of Adaline when the sound had gone.

Toby stretches and yawns, "A movie with the sound down is like having a cold and blocked nose, everything becomes bland."

Laura smiled, "I'd never thought of it like that, it would be interesting to watch some of those action films with the vocals but no music."

"It's like they project emotions onto you. You should be feeling excited now, or sad, or something else."

Samantha turns in her seat, "Does it work? You can alter a persons state with music?"

"Sure, you've seen how people react to good dance numbers. They go mental for their favourites. Put on a dud and they stop dancing and wander off to get drinks."

"I've not seen that."

"Trust me, it happens."

The soundtrack recovers.

Holly-Anne rubs her bump, her football team were on the move. "Dan, that's it. Can they rewind ten mins?"

Emily turns, "I don't think he can hear you, let me try." 'Dan, it's working, back up ten minutes please.'

Film over Tim looks at Mia, "Will you still love me when I'm like Adaline's daughter?"

"Of course, why would you ask that?"

"You never age, I do."

"I do, I've already had to use skin packs to fix some worn out skin."

"But you don't go old and wrinkle like us."

"True. You could have a face lift. Not for years though, you don't need it now. And if you eat well it will help reduce the impact of ageing."

Laura leans forward and looks down the row of seats, "Do you have a set of recipes?"

"In my new book. It will be out in a couple of weeks."

"Wonderful, reserve me a copy if you can please."

Holly-Anne smiles at her bump, "One for me too please."

Sophie does a huff, "Well if you're all staying young I suppose I better have a copy too."

David puts an arm over Samantha's shoulder, "Me three please. How d'you know it will work?"

"I've had two ladies on it for the last two years. We're about to go public with it."


	65. Chapter 65

Phil meets David at the port and looks confused, "Hello David. One of you is Samantha. I didn't realise you're one of triplets."

A hand is offered, "That would be me Phil." hand shaken she turns, "My sisters Sally and Sarah."

"My car can take you all, I'm not sure about all the luggage though."

David, puts up a finger, "One moment."

The family all had packed cars so David hires a taxi, Laura having offered to take the luggage in until they knew where they wanted it.

"All ready ladies?"

"We are."

"Good, the first property if you could then please Phil."

The houses had all been quite modern, not the old brick and stone construction of the manor house. And a world away from his mole hole. It could be made from recycled plastic like in the video Toby and Leo had shown everyone as far as he cared. As long as Samantha liked it he would be happy. And it looked like her two sisters would be staying for a while. He'd told them he was fine with it as long as they didn't pull any stunts on him. Sally had given him a guilty glance that told him she'd not told her sisters about her pretending to be Samantha. Oh dear. It wasn't a secret he wanted to keep. Nor one he wanted to be the messenger for.

"Do you agree David?"

"Sorry Phil, miles away. Agree with what?"

"That this is the one?"

He looks at the three sisters, sees the eagerness in their faces, "Why not, it's lovely. Your call Samantha dear."

She holds her hands together under her chin and beams. "Please!"

David checks the time, puts out a hand, "Nice work Phil, all before it's time for tea. how can we wire the funds and fee?"

"You don't want to haggle on price?"

"No, we're good, don't want to risk losing it to someone making a higher offer."

"I'll call the vendor, when were you looking to move in?"

Sally frowns, "We're already here?"

Phil looks at David then Samantha, mobile phone to his ear, "You wanted to move in today?"

"Yes."

"I'll make some calls. I can't promise anything, paperwork takes time."

David pulls out his wallet, "If any wheels need greasing with a charitable donation let me know."

Phil steps into the entrance hall thinking he'd be out of earshot, starts a call. "Hi Kirstie, can you help me out, make some calls to push a sale through fast? Yes. Today. I'm very much aware, which is why I'm calling. Yes, the Elsters. I know, we missed the boat on that one. But if we can close the deal today we still might have something special. No. Of course. The vendor's. Yes. Thanks. The virtual reality previews helped them whittle down the list before they were even back in the UK. Thanks again, message me if my line is busy. Sure. Thanks."

The door opens to the large kitchen and he steps back in, "I have a friend helping out, let's see what we can do. Can I have the number for your solicitor?"

Much to David's surprise the phone number for the solicitor he'd used all those years ago came rolling off his tongue. He'd last used them for help with the Persona paperwork.

David hadn't needed to grease any wheels, Phil had mentioned the *possibility* of a TV show that would mention everyone involved, photographer through to solicitors and everyone had jumped.

Samantha kept a straight face, 'Money talks, good publicity talks louder?'

Sally leans on the kitchen worktop, "Looks like it. I like him, do you think he's married?"

Sarah smirks, "You do realise you're thinking out loud?"

'Yes, I was looking for a reaction."

Phil turns, sees Sally staring and points to his ring finger, mouths "Happily married" and returns to his call. "Sure? All in writing? Both sets? Fantastic! I'll ask and call you back." he ends the call. "David, Samantha, Kirstie's on her way over, the deal is done, it's all yours. Can we have a chat about a TV special when she gets here?" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out two sets of keys, "These now belong to you."

"Sure, why not."

The sisters all link hands and jump around excitedly.

David shrugs at Phil, "It's the first decent house we've owned for quite a few years."

Samantha rushes to her bag, gets out her phone, "We need a few things. Priorities girls, what should we get first?"

Sarah looks towards the ceiling, "You've got your walk in wardrobe, so that's not needed. Clothes at Laura's at the moment. Mains extension leads so you can put chargers where you need them. A bed or two would be good."

David looks around the kitchen, "A kettle would be nice, toaster, knives, forks, things to eat off and cook with."

"Food too." offers Phil.

Samantha looks at the two men, "What time do the shops close?"

"Today? 6PM."

"That gives us ninety minutes. We need to use Joe's idea. Share the work between us."


	66. Chapter 66

"Not too tight Hols?"

"No, tight but comfy. I won't need any of the drugs to make it work will I?"

Mattie looks shocked, "God no! That's only for the PTSD patients. I'd never give it to a pregnant woman."

"That's a relief, I was a bit worried."

"Relax. I've set the machines maximum acceleration rates, it won't do anything sudden that could harm you or the babies."

"Thanks Mattie."

Mattie looks to her left, "You ready Ems?"

"Almost. This tool's a bit tricky."

Fred had designed a special tool and had it made on the metal sintering machine. It looked quite horrid but did the job well. Four incredibly pointed arms came together to form a tapered tool that would pierce the skin, open up spreading it enough to get the high speed fibre connection in. She was having to rest awkwardly across a chair, not wanting her blue fluid running everywhere. Her eyes close as the data flows. "Done."

"Have you both worked out a story line?"

"A rough one. We just want to get a feel for how things can work today."

"Okay. Let me get it started then."

Mattie looks at Danny, "You did do the physical disc swap right?"

"The set with the automatons minds is in a box labeled as such in the safe, we're running off the spare set."

"Sure?"

"I'd bet my life on it, yes."

"Good. We don't want any Agent Smith style takeovers in our fun."

"Shit. You think that was a risk?"

"Why?"

"Mia?"

"Don't worry, she used the machine Hols is in, didn't directly interface."

"You had me worried for a moment."

Mattie taps away on the keyboard, lowers the large VR headset, "Close your eyes Hols, open them when I say right?"

"Sure."

Mattie pulls it down further and locks it in position. "Done, you can open them now."

"Oh wow! Ems, nice outfit!"

"Hi Hols, good eh? I can have Seven of Nine's outfit, Janeway's or even a borg."

"How?"

"Just ask for it."

"How?"

"Talk like Picard would on the bridge, start Computer."

"Okay. Computer, a captains gold uniform please. WOW!"

"Cool eh?"

Toby and Leo enter the room with bottles of lager.

Toby looks at the machine, "How's it going Hols?"

"It's brilliant! Shame you can't join me."

Danny puts down Fred's tool. "Maybe you can? I got a Gear 360 Headset dropped over by Prime drone a couple of days before the crash, I've not even opened the box yet."

"That would let me be an observer, cool."

"If someone popped over to your parents and got Wall-E we could ask him to do motion capture on you, let you interact too."

"That would be awesome, one problem though." he holds up his half empty bottle.

"Don't worry, I'll get him."

"Thanks Leo."

Mattie writes some code to let the phone receive stereo data over WiFi while they wait for Leo. "What does the system need from Wall-E Dan?"

"Just a rough point cloud."

"Good. I'm done then."

With the silks all connected Holly-Anne looks around the team, "Computer, put us on the bridge of a ship please." A view from a cruise ship appears, "Not that sort." It changes to an old wooden sail ship. "Haha, one of the Star Trek films used one like this. Not that, a Star Ship please.. That's better, but not Romulan."

Mattie fades into view, "Be as specific as possible, otherwise it guesses."

"Okay. The Federation's Ambassador class NCC-1701-C please. YAY! Some colour would be nice."

Mattie looks around, "It's probably grabbing wireframe models off the Internet. Computer, run an image search on NCC-1701-C and colour appropriately please."

Bit by bit the scene takes on the correct colours.

Holly-Anne watches Emily walk over to the First Officers chair and sit down, "Take a load off Hols."

Holly-Anne starts to move, "This is weird! How does it know how I want to move?"

"Sensors detect your muscle movements."

She turns and slowly lowers herself into the Captains chair and giggles. "Can someone outside take a photo for me?"

Toby gets his phone out, "Sure love."

Mattie grins, "Email it to me."

"One sec.. which account?"

"DCL."

"Okay.. Done."

"Computer, load image IMG_4834.JPG onto the ships view screen please."

Holly-Anne bursts out laughing, "That looks so weird. But it works brilliantly. Computer, can we see a star field please?"

Holly-Anne squeals with delight when Toby renders into view and looks around, "Awesome!"

"Hi love. Enjoying it?"

"Yes. Thanks for joining me, I know you'd rather do a Star Wars."

"I like both, just Star Wars a bit more. But this is cool, tried any special effects yet?"

"Such as?"


	67. Chapter 67

Samantha rolls onto her back, "I need to thank Jimmy and Smasher for collecting the bed and mattress in such a hurry. And putting it together for us."

"How did they manage to get hold of it so fast? The man on the phone said they have a weekly delivery, wouldn't have it until next Tuesday."

"Jimmy persuaded them to let them pick it up from the distribution warehouse."

"He can be quite persuasive. It was a good choice, it's as comfortable as the ones on the ship."

She rolls to her side, "The same people made the mattress they use in the cabins." she wriggles closer, puts a leg over his hip and pulls him close. "You're lovely and warm."

"You to." David knew that a synth feeling that close to human body temperature had a lot on it's mind. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I've just been ranking all possible permutations of the things I've learnt from the book Toby got me."

"Which book was that?"

"The Kama Sutra."

David relaxed and went with the flow. Mattie had asked for a higher drop ratio. The morning after the recompilation he received a private photo on the app, a smiling selfie with a wink and thumbs up. The code was finally good, he was no longer worried about his wife being harmed during a data overload.


	68. Chapter 68

Weeks later Samantha wakes to see her phone display on, a message had come in for her. It was Toby's birthday soon and Mattie wanted to have some fun, only a few were to know the details. Samantha slips quietly out of the bed and puts on a nighty, heads downstairs.

She sits on the packing material from the dining table. They'd go shopping for more furniture today now they'd made up their minds on the type of sofas they wanted. She whispers into the phone, "Hi Mattie, got your message."

"Hi Sam, the ladies in the picture are fabs, the one in the middle is going out with the fab guy on the right. Toby had a crush on one of them years ago. I'm setting something up, he'll think he's doing a DJ set at a party for the man. I'll have Mia and her dress the same, have some fun. I thought one of your sisters could do the same?"

"Oh I like fun. I was planning to go shopping today, we need furniture, we'll call into some clothes shops too. When's it for?"

"Saturday week."

"The Saturday after next?"

"Yeah. 7PM."

"Okay. David should be back by then."

"Where's he going?"

"America with George."


	69. Chapter 69

Samantha closes the front door, "Can I get either of you a drink?"

Jimmy looks at Billy, "Something cold would be nice, you driving back?"

"Sure."

"We've got wine, lagers, water, squash.."

"A lager thanks."

She opens one of two large tall American double fridges and looks at the selection, "Peroni, Beck's, Budweiser, Carlsberg, Brahma, Carling, Corona, Foster's, Grolsche.."

"A Grolsche please."

Billy looks at the two fridges, "They must cost a bit to run."

"Not at all. In fact we earn money from the house."

"How?"

"DCL are trialling some new solar panel technology, we've been testing it out to get some data before they decide if it's good enough to use on the island."

Billy looks puzzled, "Where'd they install it? I didn't see any panels?"

"You did. They just didn't look like the ones you usually see."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Did you want a drink?"

"Squash please. Whatever is closest."

"Barley water then."

She leads the two men out to the drive, looks up, "There you are. Solar PV panels."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Where? I'm not seeing any."

"Each tile is a separate cell, styled to look like a traditional roof tile."

Jimmy looks at his team mate, "So it's not panels on the roof. It *is* the roof." the two men exchange looks, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we're getting too old for dicking about with guns and shit?"

"Yeah. We've gone from six to five then four in only two years. The odds are getting worse every mission."

Billy's expression saddens, "Fred tore a shoulder ligament last month moving the surplus gym equipment out, it's still giving him gyp."

Jimmy turns to Samantha, "This DCL, do they need a sales team for this stuff in the UK?"

"I've no idea. I'll ask."

Billy turns at the sound of stilettos on concrete and sees Sarah and Sally.

"We overheard your conversation, understand you might be looking to retire the guns?"

Billy necks the last of his barley water, "I'd rather not die on the job, I'm not the youngster I once was. Where can I put this?"

"Smile enough like that and you can put it anywhere you like."

"Sally don't tease the man!"

"I'm not Sam. He can put it on the drive where he stands, on the kitchen worktop, even straight into the dishwasher if he's feeling helpful."

A Sixt van pulls up into the drive, windows down and music playing.

"Smasher, where the hell have you been? It's only a set of chairs."

Quentin gives Jimmy the evil eye, "Three words; wanker, clamp, ticket."

"On a public road?"

"I'd gone around the back to save them carrying them through to the front. Loaded up, quick bathroom break, go back out and there's one of those big yellow private clamps on the bloody front wheel and a ticket stuck to the window, the guy getting into his van."

"Anyone hurt?"

"His pride. Left the git's teeth intact. Though I was tempted, so tempted." he parks, walks around the back and opens the doors. A moment later he's holding a plastic covered chair and flashes a smile, "Lead the way."

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure doll, what've you got?"

Billy catches the man up, "You name it, they've probably got it."

"Corona? I've got a right thirst on."


	70. Chapter 70

Samantha opens the fridge door and pulls out a bottle, opens it for Quentin. All without taking her eyes off him to look at what she was doing. She knew the location of all the fridge contents, could do it by touch alone. "Quen..ch your thirst with this."

"Thanks doll."

'Nice recovery Samantha.'

'Thanks Sally. We don't want to upset things between him and Jimmy.'

"You're welcome. How's your friend Fred? Still having problems with the injury?"

Quentin pours a good mouthful of lager and swallows, "Er, yeah," he turns to see the others, "we spoke earlier, he wants to get back together with his ex."

"That's nice."

"For him, yeah. Takes us from four to three, she's up in Edinburgh."

Jimmy smiles, links fingers and cracks knuckles with his arms stretched, palms out, "That might not be a problem if we play our cards right. A people and environmentally friendly alternative may just have made itself known."

"The thing we talked about last month?"

"No, something far better."

Quentin turns from Jimmy to Billy, "Is he pulling my plonker?"

"Nope."

"Sweet. Let me bring the chairs in for the ladies and you can tell me all about it."


	71. Chapter 71

George smiles at the stewardess and goes to turn right.

David taps him on the shoulder, "This isn't Gerti, left my friend."

"How much did you spend on tickets?"

"Me? Nothing. Samantha paid for them."

"Why would she do that?"

"She's seen the data from the VR runs Mia and Matt set up, the automatons all kept mentioning He not She when left to talk freely amongst themselves."

"That could easily have been coded to protect her identity."

"I know, but it was enough for her."

"Do you really think you can get them to accept the data?"

"I hope so, for her sake." David puts the aluminium box in the overhead locker. "If she's the sacrificial pawn in someone else's power games it will be a sad loss of talent."

"Can I get you some Champagne gentlemen?"

They both turn to see another stewardess.

"Please."

The security check at JFK was taking ages. Despite having paperwork that explained why they were traveling and what they brought with them the security officer went around in circles asking the same questions.

George sighs, "I don't know how you want us to change our answers, we're answering everything truthfully, have done so for the last hour and a half. What more do you want?"

"The truth."

"But we're telling the truth!"

"Not the one I've been told."

"Then you have someone feeding you incorrect information."

"Not possible."

"Of course it is!"

He looks at David, back to the officer, "If we could have our phones back we can clear this up."

"How?"

"Our family have contacts."

"Sorry, no can do."

George resists the temptation to punch the man between the eyes. Logic looked to have left for the day. "We'll be here forever then. We're telling the truth. And we're not about to make things up to please your superiors."

"You'll run out of power."

"And you'll have another murder on your hands. I'll die having told the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." he folds his arms and leans back into the chair. "Your move."

Another hour passes with all three men sat in silence.

David looks at the mirror, recalls seeing something like it in a film onboard the ship, "George, can you see who's in the next room?"

George puckers his lips a little and sucks in air, "Maybe.. let me try something." he puts his elbows on the sturdy desk, rests his jaw bone on the ends of his palms and powers down most of his limbs. After what must have been a good ten minutes he smiles, "Good afternoon Mr President."

The officer frowns and puts a finger on his earpiece, talks into the wrist microphone, "No sir. No idea. Yes sir." he gets up and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

David spins around, "It's him? We wanted the phones back and he was next door all along?"

"I can't say how long he'd been there, but it was him."

There's a click and the door opens.

"Sorry to have kept you gentlemen, there's been a problem."

"What sort of problem?"

He turns to the mirror, "Lights on, everyone out please. ALL equipment off. And I mean *all*." a few minutes later the last of the operatives leaves the room closing the door behind her.

David peers through the partial mirror, can just about make things out with the brightness now much higher on the other side, "My lord you've got a lot of gear in there!"

"It's usually less packed, they rushed a lot in."

"For us? Why?!"

"Two men calling themselves Doctor David Elster and Professor George Millican entered the prison today and made an attempt on Doctor Morrow's life. She's in surgery now."

"My God! Will she be okay?"

"They don't know."

"Why are you here?"

"I know Mattie, Leo and Niska, had long wanted to meet you."

"Thanks. Likewise."

"Did they catch the men?"

"Yes George. One looks a bit like David, another like you, but from years ago from before your conversion. Clearly not you. The team here were worried that you were a backup unit should the first fail."

"Are they talking?"

"No, they took their own lives."

"Shit. This is way bigger than Morrow making a cockup if people are doing that"

"And my worry is that I have no idea who's behind it. It could be mafia, a government agency gone rogue, foreign forces. I have no idea who I can trust anymore."

George looks down at the floor, "I'd hate to be in your shoes."

"It's not a good place to be."

George does a mime of writing on paper. A Montblanc pen is pulled from a pocket and handed to him. He writes a message on his palm and turns it to be seen.

The President goes ashen, which for a man of his complexion was quite something. He bends and undoes his laces, steps out of his shoes.

George picks them up, turns them over and rips the rubber sole off the bottom of each. In the first was an empty hole. The second contained a bug. He pulled it out and examined it for a moment, looked up at the president. He reached out for a small enamel badge, held fingers at the ready and made a 'May I?' face. Nod received he takes the badge, places its pin over the small circuit and thumps his fist down hard and fast. "Bastards!"

The President sighs and drops into a chair, "Not the word I was going to use but close. This is even more worrying. It means they have someone in the Whitehouse on my security staff. I can't trust even my own people."

"It's still transmitting, I've just ruined the microphone." he places the bug back in the heal, replaces the rubber heal caps and claps the two shoes together a few times. "If it's being used to track your position they'll think it's just the mic failing."

David sits, rests his chin on his arms, "Shame you can't get a standard synth in without raising suspicion, let them record what's going on."

"My daughters toy! Would it have recorded something?"

"Toy? What sort?"

"The sentient Doctor Who K9 DC Limited made for her."

The two visitors stare at each other in disbelief.

"You didn't know?"

They both shake their heads.

"She's had it for years. It's still going strong. It has to charge more frequently these days and has the odd scratch but is otherwise good."

George smiles, "If it's anything like Wall-E back home it will have brilliant hearing. I suggest you find a way to get it and your daughter out somewhere safe away from staff and have a word with it."

"I will thanks. How did you know about the shoe, do the mirror thing?"

"Thermal imaging. One shoe had a slightly warmer heal than the other. And the little light that got through the glass was in frequencies you wouldn't see. Add the thermal patterns of the heat you reflected onto the glass and I was sure it was you."

"I'm glad it's you both and not a backup team. I'm worried for Doctor Morrow, I don't see her getting out of this."

"That's why we're hear, to present evidence."

"You assume people will listen. I fear that the rot has got so far you'll be wasting your time."


	72. Chapter 72

Getting into the prison had been easier than getting through the airport. The President had signed some papers that gave the two unprecedented access. The man had smiled before putting his Montblanc away, "I've always liked that word, sounds like un-President-ed."

In the prison's large meeting room the two meet Anthia. All the other prisoners had been kept out. Around the perimeter stood twenty three guards. Totally unnecessary.

She looked exhausted, probably through lack of sleep and stress. "George, David."

"They managed to save you then."

She pulls back her orange prison uniform to show a very long dressing that ran down her chest. "An ex-army butcher of a surgeon patched me up."

George gets out a magazine he'd taken from the flight over and slides it over.

"What's this?"

"Something to read."

"I'm likely to die soon and you want me to look at a glossy magazine you've probably lifted from first class? Are you mad?"

"Just flick through it was we talk, pretend you're disinterested in what we say if you want, pay more attention to the pictures."

"Easy. I am disinterested. You've made a pointless trip."

"Do you want us to even try?"

"What's the point?"

"Even if there was a billion to one shot?"

She sighs, "I've got nowhere to go, go on then."

George opens the box and starts getting everything out. David powers up a tiny laptop.

"That hardly looks powerful enough to do anything."

"Don't dis DCL products."

"Why?"

"George is one."

George smiles, "Keep flicking through the magazine."

"Why?"

"It's important."

"Why?"

"Why indeed. I don't recall you asking the question so readily as a teenager. It just is. All will become clear."

"When?"

"Soon enough, soon enough."

David plugs a cable into the laptop and hands the other end to George. "You know who's really behind it don't you?"

"I have a very good idea. But if I tell you even you will be on someone's hit list. And they'll know." she pulls the overalls even wider to show not one wire but two.

"Oh."

"Still want me to pretend disinterest George or would you rather I show the real thing?"

"Whichever, it just helps get your mind into the right state to gather data."

David nods, "You'll get a headache for a moment, it will pass."

Anthia grips the armrests like she was strapped into the electric chair, getting her death penalty. Her knuckles were going white, her teeth clenched. A few seconds later it's passed, "Jesus Christ call that a fucking headache?"

"Yes. Sorry that lasted so long. It's auto-tuned okay." David opens an A4 folder. "We don't want to be at risk, so no names or hints as to who it was that removed the three laws safety measures. We're only trying to prove your innocence here, not their guilt."

"So this is like a polygraph? If so I've had one. They still didn't believe me."

"Ours is more accurate. Question one.."

Anthia turned the last page and turned the magazine face up, examined the cover, "Are there many more questions?"

"Only three."

"Favourite ice-cream?"

"What's that got to do with.."

"A control question, just answer it please."

"Neapolitan."

"Favourite colour?"

"Ironically, orange."

"Favourite song?"

"Tom Petty, Free Fallin'. Are we done?"

George looks across to the laptop, "Yes."

"Good, can you get this bloody thing off me? It's hurting."

David plugs a large USB SSD stick into the laptop and starts a backup.

"Now what?"

"The code will spit out a report in a moment."

No sooner had the words been said keys can be heard in a lock, "Morrow stand up, your date's been brought forward."

George spins around, "What?! To when?"

"Today."

"Without a hearing?"

"That's been held."

"Without the prisoner present?"

Anthia looks horrified but tries to stay calm, whispers, "Don't fight it, too many on their side."

The guard with keys throws cuffs at her from a distance, "Put them on." he turns to George, "See that look? We call that her resting bitch face."

George leans over and types something, argues with the prison officer. He uses the tactics the airport security man had used on him, trying to get the man to reveal more information. After a while the prison officer shoves him aside, George goes to say something, sees Anthia shake her head. The two men are ushered out, the laptop and SSD drive confiscated.

Outside and waiting for their taxi George wobbles.

"Are you okay?"

"Charge getting low, we need to get to the hotel."

The following morning George wakes to see David standing in front of the TV, his arms by his side. The remote held loosely in a hand.

"What are you watching?"

David steps to the left to show the TV. The ticker along the bottom of the news channel spelt it out. Anthia had been given a lethal injection just over two hours after they'd left.

"Turn it off."

They sat in silence for ages.

David turns, "I've had a text message from the prison. Her body's been cremated, we can pick up the laptop and drive. They've been wiped."

George thumps the chair arm, "Wankers!" He goes to stand and wobbles, almost stumbles.

"George? Haven't you charged properly?"

"No, this low voltage US mains isn't good, my circuit keeps flipping between accepting the voltage and not. I trickle charged better on the airplane, had I known it would be a problem I'd have brought a decent 110-12 volt transformer along. Can we phone Virgin and see if we can catch an earlier return flight?"

"I'll call them now. What are you going to do?"

"I'll power down if you don't mind?"

"You're that low? Okay old friend, leave it with me."

George wakes in a first class seat to see a loaded breakfast tray, his charge up to thirty one percent. He turns to see a grinning David. "How did I get here?"

"With a bit of help from Simone and her friends."

"Who?"

"The stewardess, she and the rest of the crew were staying in the hotel across the road, spotted the janitor and I struggling to get you out of our hotel."

The stewardess swings by and places a full bottle of Jack Daniel's on his tray. "I heard your startup sound, I trust you're comfortable Doctor Millican?"

"Yes, thanks. Did we ask for that?"

"Your friend David said you needed something to top yourself up? If you can promise me there'll be no smoke you can have the lot."

"I'm using the latest revision, guaranteed smoke free."

"Enjoy your meal then. Would you like a tumbler and ice?"

"Please."

He turns to David and grins, "Thanks. Fancy a drop?"

David lifts a glass, "I've got some wine thanks, enjoy your whisky."

George pulls a magazine from the collection, a copy of the one he'd had Anthia look at. Years ago Leo had told him how he'd picked the engagement ring for Mattie. He used the technique to look at all the images she'd lingered over, the others she'd quickly passed by. There was a picture of a man in office that she'd looked at for a split second, her mouth had moved with suppressed anger. She'd lingered on a fashion photo, a model in nice swimwear. Her eyes had darted to her long wound then back to the photo. She'd pulled the slightest of glum smiles and turned the page. By the time he'd got to the end of the magazine he knew a lot more about the woman, more than he'd imagined possible. Her answers to David's questions had told them all the work related information. Body language had told him about herself.

David watches as many films as possible, wanting to have something to talk about with the kids. During one he thinks of Toby's head cold comment and turns the sound down. Bland. Definitely bland.

Danny meets them both at the airport, "Sorry it didn't go well. It's been all over the news. I suspect it's been transmitted in every country."

"She was innocent. Someone silenced her."

David leans forward, places an arm on the passenger seat, "We didn't get the report from the software."

"Didn't need it. I had Peggy and Mattie around me long enough to pick up some of their skills. She was telling nothing but the truth. She knew she wasn't getting out alive, had no reason to lie."

Danny indicates and pulls right to pass a line of lorries. "What are you both planning to do next?"

David sits back in his seat, "I was thinking we could work on the power storage unit sample Tesla sent. I've got some ideas for enhancing the monitoring circuit code. And if we're running power cables from all these homes we might as well run fibre, stick a WiFi hub on the end. If the locals don't use it tourists can."

"Which will encourage tourists to travel further out of the towns, nice. And you George?"

"I promised Sandra a squiddie years ago. Is the old workshop in Sentinel House still good or has everything been moved to the factory?"

Danny laughs, "Still got a soft spot for her have you? It's still good, I'll be using it when I can't be arsed to drive over to see James and co. It's all yours."

"Thanks."


	73. Chapter 73

Toby is ready to do his DJ set, is billed as 'Toby Hawkins, NERO and Special Guests for Jack.' Nero Dan and Joe meet him and introduce him to Jack and his girlfriend Gemma.

"This is weird, you look so much like Mia. Gorgeous, both of you."

She smiles, "Thank you."

Jack laughs, and points, "Was that both of you Mia and Gemma or the two of us?"

"Okay, all three of you. Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Toby, I understand your's is today?"

"Yeah."

"And you're doing this party for me not out celebrating?"

"Yeah. Family are here so it's like I'm out partying. Just being my own DJ."

Joe pats him on the back, "Let us have more time on the decks then, enjoy yourself."

"Oh, cool, thanks."

Mia walks into the room, dressed the same as Gemma, "Jack, get your hand off that synth's arse!"

Toby looks startled, "Mia?"

They both answer "Yes?"

"Huh? Gemma?"

Again they both answer "Yes?"

"Oh good God, are you going to be teasing me all night?"

"Yes."

The door opens and Samantha and Sally walk in, dressed to the nines.

"Hi Toby."

"Another set? You look great, everyone this is Samantha and her sister Sally. What's going on?"

"Going on? A party we hope!"

"Hi Toby."

He turns to see Scarlett and Baby stood next to Mattie. "Ladies. Where's this going to end? Flown Max and Tobias back too?"

Mattie shakes her head, "I'd have liked that, they're busy training, soz. That's it for the moment. The more drunk you get the more fun we'll have."

Jack rests a hand on Toby's shoulder, "Shall we get some music on? Dan and Joe can play a few things while we have a chat."

"Sure." he turns and gives Mattie a smile, one of his heroes was asking for a chat.

Toby is listening to Jack's A League of Their Own stories and watching people arriving. It dawns on him that so far he knows all of the guests, and it's supposed to be someone else's party, "Jack, when are your friends turning up?"

Gemma pulls a face, "Oh no! Crap! That's my fault, sorry, they had a booking for a christening that would be out by eight, I forgot to tell everyone that they'd cancelled and we had the venue early."

"But there are so many of my friends."

Gemma gets off her stool, whispers into Toby's ear, "Between just us two, without your friends the place would look almost empty when the photographer takes publicity shots later. Jack's got loads of friends but most are working tonight."

"Oh. Freddie got the message or decided to come early then."

Jack turns to see, "Yay! Flintoff, you made it!"

He waves and heads over, "Jack, how are you?"

"Good thank you Freddie, this is Toby, his wife Holly-Anne, would you believe it, it's his birthday today."

"Hi Toby. Working on your birthday?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel like work."

"It's good when work's fun. Is Jamie or James here yet?"

"Redknapp and Corden? I've not seen them."

"Hello Gem.. hold on. Which one of you's Gemma."

A hand is offered, "Hello Freddie, I'm Mia."

"Hi Mia. I didn't know you had a twin Gems?"

"A long story.."

"Who's that!?"

They all turn to see a woman with her back to everyone.

Freddie is talking to the barman but not taking his eyes off her, "A pint of Becks please mate." he turns to Jack, she was in the car park a moment ago with her fella. Stunning dress. Gems you're the fashion expert, who made that?"

"I have no idea who she's wearing but I *want* to know. Like you said Freddie, it's *stunning*! Matching shoes and clutch. The embroidery looks hand sewn, even from here the pattern looks to flow perfectly from panel to panel."

Toby looks at her quizzically, "You must have good eyesight. Sure you're not Mia?"

"Reasonably sure."

"Eh? Only reasonably?"

She gives him a wink, says nothing more.

They all watch as a man in suit enters and hands the lady some keys which are placed into her clutch.

"Patch? No way.. You old giraffe!."

"You know him Toby?"

"You might not make it out from here but he's got a bit of hair shaved into a giraffe pattern. Which means he's found a new lady or.. Bloody hell! It is, Mia, that's Cindy!"

"Our shrinking violet? She can't be."

"Why not? Fifty quid that's her."

"Douglas and Martin rubbing off on you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fifty it is."

Holly-Anne sips her lemonade, "She's the right height for Cindy if you take into account the heals. Come on turn around!"

"What are they talking about, Mia, bump shout for them to join us."

"And spoil the fun? No way."

Freddie takes his eyes off the couple, "Bump shout? What's that?"

Tim wraps his arms around Mia's shoulders and kisses the back of her head, "Mia has some special talents."

"Such as?"

"Brilliant cook, super intelligent and can do some things many label magic."

"Show us a trick then."

"I've not come prepared."

"Not even a simple one?"

"Okay. Let me think a moment." 'Leo or Mattie can I have your help at the bar please? Don't say anything, just wander up and order a drink, watch what unfolds.'

Toby turns to see Patch again, "What's keeping them so long? It must be important whatever it is."

"Snakebite please."

"Does anyone have a pen and paper?"

"I do if till roll will do?"

"Thanks."

The barman serves Mattie, finds a pen and taps the till a few times to eject a length of paper. "There you go."

Mia hands it to Freddie, "Write a message to Jack, put it on top of a menu so I can't see through the paper, make sure I don't see you writing."

Freddie places a hand on Toby's shoulder, "Can I rest it on your back?"

"Sure." he feels a hurried scribble.

"Done. Now what?"

"Keep it in the middle of the menu and hand it to me."

Freddie closes it and hands it over.

"Thanks." she stares at the menu for a while and places it flat on the bar, "No good, I need to get it from you. Toby, could you let Freddie have your stool for a moment?"

"Of course."

Mia takes Freddie's hands in hers and stares into his eyes, "It's not working, I need to get closer." she stands and gets almost nose to nose.

'Good job you've got your brown contacts in tonight.'

'I'm feeling mischievous.'

"I'm getting something. Jack. Twice. Something about a love child?"

"No way!"

"Keep still."

"Sorry."

Mia shifts so her left eye is looking straight into his right, their eyelashes touching making him blink. "Try to keep them open." she shifts and looks into the other eye. After a while she pulls back, "Got it. Would the love child of Jack Whitehall and Jack Black be Jack Grey?"

"How the fuck? That's amazing! How did you do that?"

Tim gives Mia another hug before she can answer, "A magician never reveals their methods."

"I've had a few magicians do tricks for me, but they've all been slight of hand stuff, nothing like that. Wow."

Mattie gives Mia a wink and walks away to find Leo.


	74. Chapter 74

David adjusts his new earplugs and adjusts the volume on the device in his pocket. "Once more."

'Testing testing 1 2 3. He's a MUS that knows you and me.'

"Perfect. You can here me okay?"

'Clear as a bell.'

"That Danny's a genius."

'Thanks. Don't forget you've got it in broadcast mode.'

David looks around the room and can't see Danny, "Where are you?"

'In the next room talking to Niska. With my mouth.'

Samantha looks at the throat microphone David wore, 'How does it work?'

'Speech to text to bump. And the reverse. Easy.'

'Thanks for making it for us Dan.'

'No problem Sam.'

David gives Samantha a kiss, "I'll be right back, need the mens room."

'Too much info David. Tap your pocket once to toggle mute, twice quickly to toggle transmission mode."

"Sorry Danny."

He taps his pocket and a pre-recorded voice says 'Unicast', again and 'Muted.'

"Told you! It's Cindy! Drinks on Mia for a bit."

"She looks amazing, they're coming over."

In the corridor a woman races after David, "David Elster!"

He turns with a frown, "Niska? You've changed your hair?"

The woman smiles and comes close with open arms, he opens his for an embrace and is kneed in the groin.

He doubles up in agony, falls to the floor groaning, "Niska?"

The woman clenches her fists, "I'm not Niska! I'm the daughter of the woman you copied to make her. Don't you *dare* copy another human again!"

"I won't, twice was two times too many."

The woman kicks him in the back, turns and heads out of the venue. He coughs, groans and presses his pocket, "Could someone help me up please?"

Patch and Cindy stand by the bar, "Happy Birthday all."

"Thanks."

Gemma beams, "You look amazing Cindy, who are you wearing?"

"Myself. I made it."

Gemma's jaw drops, "All by yourself? I wish I was that talented at sewing. Do you make them for others?"

"I do, which is why Patch persuaded me to dress up tonight. I've been working with Danny's mother and Silas, they want me to branch out, find a backer to grow a brand. But this isn't me, I'm not one for being in the spotlight."

"You may look nervous but you shouldn't be, you look stunning."

"Thanks. Patch wants me to network, find someone to front my brand."

"I told Cindy you'd be here, I hope you don't mind."

Gemma looks shocked, "You came here for me?"

Cindy nods.

"Um, I don't know what to say."

Patch steps forward a little, "We were hoping for yes? We've got a favourite name already."

"You do?"

"Gem's Gems. We've seen you on the red carpet in so many nice dresses, thought you'd be the ideal lady."

"Thank you Patch. I'd be honoured. You don't think people would confuse that with the other Gems? Geri, Emma and Mel?"

Toby sees a finger held to Mia's lips. Something had just been said that shouldn't have.

"Hopefully not."

"What would you need me to do then Cindy?"


	75. Chapter 75

Toby turns to see the DJ booth, "I better change my set list, the guys have played some of our favourites."

"Don't stress, have another drink."

The music stops and the NERO guys thank the audience.

"I better not I think I'm up next." he goes to stand.

A hand gently pushes him back onto the bar stool, "Relax, everything is in hand."

"Sorry, which one are you?"

"Which one would you like me to be Toby?"

"The one you really are."

She giggles, "Then I'm Gemma."

He looks to the other side of Jack and gets a wink from Mia. Or was it? Mia had never winked like that. He turns back to the bar, accepts the drink.

"Happy Birthday Toby, this is for you!"

He recognised the Irish voice, span around to see Holly-Anne and Emily holding a large "Happy Birthday Toby" banner behind Laura Whitmore and four other ladies. They looked somehow familiar.

Laura was in a short black dress with her hair up in two bunches. "I had some of my girlfriends join me, we were wondering, can you tell us *what you want what you really really want*?"

The bar gets emptied as everyone goes to dance to Paddy Spice's cover of an old classic. Toby smiles and claps as his sisters do the moves to Wanna perfectly.

Holly-Anne rests on the bar, "That's me done. My feet are killing me!"

"Soph was good wasn't she. That song wasn't even out when she was born."

"She is the family choreographer."

"Guess so, she does watch an awful lot of dance videos."

"Obi, I've been thinking. You desperately want a daughter. If they're all girls we'll need four names."

"Agreeing on one will be hard enough."

"Remember Arthur's soulmate?"

"Clair?"

"No, Fenchurch."

"Eh?"

"Arthur Dent's soulmate in the fourth book?"

"Oh, right, her, yes. Why?"

Holly-Anne smiles, "If we conceived them on that party night, after we'd gone for the late night curry.."

"Spice Village was awesome."

"Then they'll be our Spice Girls. And Mum says when it's time to give birth a good hot curry can get them moving."

Toby chuckles, "Spice Girls it is then. We just need to work out which name to drop."

"Easy, they had a Mel B and Mel C. So Emma, Melanie, Geri and Victoria. Four names."

"Great. And if they're boys?"

"We'll worry about that at the time."

The others rejoin them at the bar.

"Hi Toby."

"When's your birthday Jack?"

"Mine? Not for another two months. You should have a booking in your diary under the name Gem White."

"That's you?"

"That's us."

"Awesome! Who set this up?"

"Your sister spotted a photo of Laura and Gemma on Instagram, had Mia talk to our agents."

"She did did she?" he raises a glass to his sister. Or was it Scarlett? It was hard to tell in this light.

George pulls up and undoes his seatbelt, "We're here. Fashionably late I'm afraid."

Isobel places a hand on his, "I'm sure Toby will understand."

George locks the car, "Let's all get a stiff drink. Ladies."


	76. Chapter 76

Laura turns up her microphone, "Impressive moves, here's an oldish one to test your memory." Christine and the Queens starts playing.

There's a bit of a commotion. "Let us through!"

"Fred?"

"Toby!"

"Mate! You made it!"

"Straight from the airport, thought we'd miss it."

"How'd things go with Max and Tobias?"

"Good, really really good." he turns around to see who's about, "They didn't have the troubles Niska had, learnt really fast. Excuse me, this is a favourite!"

Toby steps back as Fred starts dancing to Tilted. A second later he's joined by Gesha and Kahvi. Mia joins them moments later and the floor clears a little to give them space. Mattie and Leo, then Sophie join in. Fred is singing the lyrics, both English and French.


	77. Chapter 77

At the bar Toby introduces George and Isobel to Jack and Gemma, "Sorry, I don't know your name?"

The lady smiles, "Wednesday Sumners."

Toby coughs and laughs, "Sorry, it just sounded like a porn star's name."

"Pawn?"

"Wednesday, to-morrow, What's with Americans and day related names?"

"I don't know." Wednesday absentmindedly runs a hand down where the scar would have been.

Toby misinterprets the move until George puts a finger to his lips, unseen by the others and mouths 'Morrow WiFi transfer' and taps his head. He has a penny drop and changes the subject. "Welcome to the UK Wednesday, what can we get you to drink? Fancy something to eat?"


	78. Chapter 78

Laura, The Whitmore as she liked to be known, gives them a round of applause, "Gem said she suspected you'd be a fun crowd. I think the birthday boy should drop at least one track, whatd'you say everyone?"

Toby goes a little red as his teenage crush gives him a hug and kiss. He was curious, he was sure she wasn't a synth, yet looked only marginally older than he remembered from all those years ago. "Hang on, you're not Mia's test subjects are you? You and Gemma?"

Laura puckers up and puts a finger to her lips.

"Oh, brilliant. Mum's the word!"


	79. Chapter 79

Toby slides a fader and looks across the dance floor and grins, Sandra and Silas had made it. She was in her favourite orange jumpsuit and high heels yet again. She must have a wardrobe full of the things, he'd not seen her in anything else for ages. Silas was in a sharp suit, possibly of his own creation. They were talking to George and Isobel, the subject appeared to be the suit. Silas points towards Leo, had he designed it? He mixed between two tracks, looked up towards the bar at the back to see Holly-Anne, was shocked to see Karen pushing a wheelchair. In it was a very frail looking Pete. Shit. He must have had a relapse. At least he was in the UK now, Mia could look in on him. His mind snapped back to the job in hand as he missed his usual mix point on the current track. He was going back and forth between the two similar tunes, hopefully nobody would pick up on it, he'd catch the next repetition of the vocal.

Mix done he relaxes a bit and checks out his audience again. There were his sisters going for it, Leo and Jason at their sides. Even Mum was having a bop. Grandpa Elster was stood at the bar, part sat on a bar stool, looked to be resisting any movement. He watches Sarah wave, walk away from Samantha and David towards the doors. There's an arm up high on the left waving, it was Kahvi chatting with Edward.

He focuses on mixing, gets his next floor filler going. Orange moving near the bar caught his eye, Sandra was talking to.. what was his name. Quentin. Yes, that was it. Quench as the sisters were calling him. Big fella. Loved his ink, all hidden under a long sleeve tshirt tonight. Ink. Of course, anyone who wanted changeable ink went to Silas and invariably met Sandra. George was stood next to her now, but talking to the barman. And there was Jimmy and his Barbara, Sara and Billy. Not your typical sales guys by any stretch of the imagination. Jimmy looked like a Daniel Craig that had spent his life pumping iron. Did he feel jealous? Only slightly. A man and woman enter, find Clair, that must be her parents, the father due for his conversion next week. The other triplet Sally enters and sneaks up on Quench, puts her hands over his eyes, gets picked up off the floor in a bear hug. What was Scarlett up to? No, Mattie. She steps into the light of one of the spots, it was neither, it was Matia. So where was Harun? A couple enter with a young child. Jimmy! American Jimmy was here! Awesome! Mattie had really pulled out all the stops. He taps a few buttons and checks the volume of the iPad. It was good. He taps a few more to instruct the deck to do a three second A to B fade on his command. 3.. 2.. 1 here goes. He tapped out the drum sequence live, only getting one tap slightly out of time.

He looks up to see Sophie smiling, two thumbs up held high. He breathes out, the practice had paid off. Twenty seconds to chill and have some of his drink. Doing a live mix wasn't the easy job some thought it was.

"Toby?" He turns to see George with two drinks in his hand. "I thought you might like a refill?"

"Oh, yes, cheers George."

"Do you have any open mics?"

"No?"

"I just wanted to apologise."

"For what?"

George puts his back to the crowd, holds the drink out in such a way that Toby does the same. "Wednesday. I should have kept my secret to myself. Only I feared you were about to work it out and say something out loud."

"I was probably close to doing just that."

"Keep her true identity to yourself. For everyone's sake. Someone with a lot of power went to quite some lengths to silence her. If they find out she's got a new body, is a DCL Synthetic, every one of us is a target."

"Shit. Where's she going to live? What's her back-story?"

"Her what?"

"Her reason for existing."

"Oh, she was built to be a human looking receptionist at the factory."

"Ordered by who?"

"I don't know."

"Me then. And we can build her a small house on the estate with the recycled plastic bricks, test the idea out."

"Forget who she really is."

"Hang on a sec." he matches the beat of the next track and slowly pushes the fader left. He turns to see George walking back to the steps. "Forget? Where's a Torchwood amnesia pill when you need one?"


	80. Chapter 80

Toby looks up from the deck a minute later and can't believe his eyes. Max, Tobias and Vis were talking to Holly-Anne. The MJN Crew and Clair were waving. The lying cow! His sister was a fibber! What a brilliant badass big sister! Fuck it. Time to mingle, he'd long wanted a chance to play it. He cues up a Jaguar Skills style mix he'd worked on last year, a mix of The Fast and The Furious film soundbites and music, grabs his drink. He taps a couple of buttons, types carefully on the tiny keyboard that had appeared on the display and takes off the headphones, joins the crowd. There was no point having an intelligent mixing deck if you didn't use the more advanced features at least once.

A few seconds later a clip from his favourite scene plays, the low pitch voice of Dominic Toretto saying "Mia Familia." The mix starts. Mia! 'My' in Italian! Why had it never occurred to him before now? He remembers the story, pictures a young Leo saying Me Er? He smiles, it had all started for his family with Anita, Mia. He lifts his glass into the air and shouts, "To my new friends, my growing extended family, that started with the addition of the wonderful Mia, and to my beautiful wife, love ya mia familia!"

His guests respond with a mix of cheers, laughter and comments. He feels a hand grab his, yank him sideways, he turns as he's forced to walk to the bar, "Ems?"

She stops for a moment, "Thanks for what you just said and the mix, couldn't be more perfect."

"Why?"

She resumes her walking, "You'll see."

They get to the bar to see Danny sat next to a boy drinking a coke through a straw.

"Tobs, meet Jeff. He's twelve. We're fostering with a view to adopt. If he likes us. He's been in the system for years, been with a number of families."

"Hi Jeff. Welcome to our slightly crazy but fun family. What sort of things are you into?"

The boy smiles, "CARS!"

"Ridden in DC1 yet?"

The boy grins like the Cheshire Cat.

"Cool isn't it."

Toby sees Samantha fussing over David, he looked to be in a lot of discomfort. "Excuse me a sec." He calls out, "You alright grandpa?"

David beckons him over, "Did you ever hear the old joke about the ice-cream seller, he asks a customer with a raspy voice 'Crushed nuts?' to which he gets a reply 'No laryngitis'?"

"No?"

"Well I'm the other way around. As I heard one of the family say, payback is a bitch."

"Some bitch hit you in the nuts?"

"I'm not saying she's one. Payback is. Don't shoot the messenger."

"Oh, got you. Get Sam to ask if the kitchen has a bag of peas you can borrow. And some towels you can wrap them in. You don't want to freeze your assets."

"Thanks."

Toby returns to the conversation, "Like bikes too?"

The lad pulls a postcard of Sister Synth from his jacket and looks upset, "The postman bent it."

"They're all here, they can sign another."

"WICKED!"

Toby turns, his mix would be over in a minute, he see's Laura up the getting some vinyl out, all was good. He turns back to the boy, "Sounds like you'll get on fine. Welcome to mia familia."

"Dominic Toretto right? Outside the house when they're all about to eat."

"You've watched the film?"

"All of them. Danny let me stay up late."

"Where'd you watch them?"

"Cent. Cen. What's it called?"

"Sentinel House? Dan mate, why didn't you call me! Gutted. You'll have to do that again."

The boy smiles wide, "Can we Danny, Emily, please?"


	81. Chapter 81

Gemma watches them all dancing, joins in and tries to copy some of Mia's moves. "My agent got a Persona Synthetic, it doesn't move anywhere near as good as you all."

Fred continues his dancing, talks loudly over the music, "We have Danny and George to thank for that. Danny made the first charge coil and portable power pack, it gave us more freedom. No need to carry a heavy petrol generator. Then the rucksack was covered in small solar cells, it allowed us to top up in the sun. George invented the food processor. Each was a step that freed us from having to be conservative with our moves, worrying about power drain. We can truly enjoy our freedom from the power cable. Dance is our celebration of being human."

Gemma's head nodded in acceptance of what had been said, "So why is Patch's twin not dancing?"

Fred turns to see Edward, "He's depressed, keeps talking of wanting to revert to his old body."

"Old body?"

"He was formally an AI teddy bear, made as a security device for Mattie."

"The poor thing! But surely his new body is far better?"

"Not when he can't have the one thing he wanted the most."

"What is that?"

"Who not what. Cindy. Patch's partner."

"Oh. That's not good. Is he not interested in anyone else?"

"There aren't that many sentient synthetics wanting a partner. A few NHS models, but he's wanting someone different."

"He's Persona or from your company?"

"You know about DCL?"

"Mia gave me an overview."

"He's early DCL. Both companies keep advancing designs. He's still way better than a Persona from the same year."

Gemma gets Laura and takes a photo of them both with Edward in the middle, posts it on Instagram with a comment 'Attractive DCL Synth seeks life partner.' "Don't go back into a bear just yet Edward."

Within minutes it's got quite a few likes and comments, one asking what DCL was.

Gemma gasps. "Oh. My. God!"

"What's happened?"

The phone is shown to Laura.

"@lucarless. Lucy Carless." she turns to look at Mattie, "She looks almost identical?"

"She's an actress. I'm going to talk to my friends at Channel 4. You could make a TV show out of what this lot have done!"


	82. Chapter 82

At one AM they all have to say their goodbyes. Toby shakes hands with or kisses as many of his departing guests as possible.

He gets a big hug from The Whitmore, "You'll keep our little secret right? Until Mia does the official launch?"

"Sure, Mum's the word."

"Thanks. Lovely meeting you and your family. Hopefully I'll see you on stage at a festival one day?"

"I'm not in that league yet."

"Sure you are."

"You think? Thanks."

Toby loads his gear into the back of DC3 and presses the button for the boot to shut. On getting into the drivers seat he finds Holly-Anne's chair back has been put right back, she's already fast asleep. The birthday gift Gemma and Jack had given him, he'd left it behind the bar. Bugger!

He enters the room to find George, Isobel and Wednesday being harassed by two men in black suits. "Who the hell are you?"

"Our names are not your concern."

He looks at George, "When did they appear?"

George pulls a stony face, "A few seconds before you, they came through the stage door. We confirmed our names, then you appeared."

The closer stranger turns to Toby, "What we want to know is who this lady really is? She was observed coming out of your factory soon after Anthia Morrow was terminated in America. We have no record of her."

"She's Wednesday Sumners. You've been watching the factory?"

"We've been watching everything."

"Then you'll know up until now one of the James units greets all visitors."

"And?"

A creaking noise distracts everyone for a moment, George was shifting on his stool, an old one with joints working loose.

Toby has a flashback of Jeff sitting in the exact same spot. "A military image is not the one DCL want to project. We didn't make them, only adopted them during the war. We make products for people and businesses not the army. So I designed our new factory receptionist. Miss Sumners."

"You called her Wednesday?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Toby thinks fast again. The truth would not set them free today. "I was stuck for a name. It was a Wednesday. It sounded alright." the faces didn't look to be accepting it. "Okay, I'll admit it. I've watched more than a few American porn films. They have similar names."

Wednesday starts to move and George bump talks for her to stop.

"And you gave her an American accent?"

"I just told you I love American films. I can play you my megamix intro if you want?"

"That won't be necessary, we've heard it. We know a synth like these can lie. We could pull the cores on your friends here, but if we're wrong we'd have killed them unnecessarily, our department is already getting flack about Morrow. We'll start with you. We'll give you a polygraph."

"Yeah right! I don't know who the hell you are, my pregnant wife is asleep in my car waiting to get home!"

"We know. Either you cooperate or we get local police to arrest you."

Toby wants to swear, feels the sweat building in his hair, it getting close to running down the side of his face. What a nice late birthday present. These two were working just like Hobb, government spooks from who knows where, probably had all sorts of police and military support when they called for it. Fuck. "Can I at least get her home first?"

"So be it. We're in no hurry. We'll see you in the morning. We'll be waiting outside so no funny tricks." the man makes a Hobb like smile that makes Toby's blood boil.

"I came back in to get a birthday gift I'd left behind the bar."

"Okay. We're watching."

Toby mumbles as he walks behind the bar, "I bet you're a load of fun at parties.."

"What did you say?"

"I said I bet you're fun at parties!"


	83. Chapter 83

Toby pulls into the drive and gets Holly-Anne inside. The drive home had given him time to think.

He pushes the door closed, watching the black Audi across the road. Holly-Anne's helped into bed, asleep again in minutes.

Toby knocks on the door between the houses that had been fitted to plug the hole Arnold had made crashing through the wall to save Niska. No reply. He opens it slightly, "Chops? Leo?" Still nothing.

He walks through and heads through the living room, only moonlight bathing the room in a soft blue glow. He climbs the stairs and listens. Nothing.

He's about to knock on her bedroom door when it opens, his sister looking behind her to talk to Leo.

".. and Cindy.. AARRGHH! HOLY SHIT! What the frig you knob! What are you doing creeping around my house!"

"Shh. I need to talk to you about Holly-Anne."

"At almost two in the morning?"

He beckons her to come with him, he heads downstairs.

She grabs a tshirt and follows.

"What's wrong with Hols?"

"Nothing." he sits down and recalls the meeting with the two strangers in the quietest of whispers knowing that Mattie could turn her gain up.

She gets a pad and writes. -I hoped we'd seen the last of the problems. Not sure how I can help.

"I need you to help plant strong memories in my head. Strong enough for *me* to believe them, fool a polygraph."

-Fuck!

"I know."

-I've just turned off my short to long term memory transfer. When we're done I'll need to crash reboot- she looks at her watch, -I'll forget the second half of the party.

"Sorry chops."

-Such a frigging cock.

"I know. It was that or let them kill her again."

-Who?

"Morrow."

-George said the laptop and stick were wiped?

He reads, smiles and taps his head, "WiFi transfer. Built in storage?"

Mattie smiles back. -The sly fox. So Wednesday is really Anthia?

He nods.

-Danny let you keep 360 headset from Trek fun?

Toby nods again.

-Get it, got idea.

Mattie goes upstairs and tells Leo that she's talking Hawkins issues with Toby, to go to bed without her.

Back downstairs she roots around under the stairs and finds an old bit of kit.

"What's that?"

-ADSL tunnel router.

"Still got that old thing?"

-Tech hoarder.

She sets about making a tunnel between their house and Sentinel. The remote access equipment was only meant for their laptops when out at clients, she'd need to do the second encryption layer in her head, act as a proxy.

She licked her lips, stared at her brother and smiled. -Another idea.

A moment later she crossed out Another and wrote Better above it.

They needed magic. A simple diversion. She had Toby make a meal out of getting the mixer out of the back of DC3, while all attention was on him she slid under her car and pulled the processing unit. Rather than run the VR over the link with all the latency she copied the code down to DC2.

She typed furiously on her Slate, only pausing at intervals to bite her nails. Toby smiled, he had no idea how that impulse to do so could exist in a fact store, be used without conscious thought, but it helped make Mattie Mattie, still badass to the core.

-Okay. Whisper to voice instruction proxy enabled.

Toby slaps his forehead, gets his earbuds out of his jacket pocket and plugs them into his phone. "Soz chops. Should have thought of this earlier!"

She links to the phone. 'You muppet!'

"Yeah, total. Especially after Gramps using the simple version with Sam tonight."

'Sometimes.. Right. I'll pull Wednesday's design off the build server, load it into the VR. You'll have to instruct it to derive simpler designs projected on a workstation you'll work at, all the way back to simple sketches. You then run it in reverse starting with the simple sketch that over time you tell it to enhance until you're happy with the end design. Run it over and over until you can't stay awake. As soon as you fall asleep I'll reboot DC2, Wall-E then myself. I'll shred and burn the paper first. You so frigging owe me knob cock. Although I won't remember it.'

"Don't touch DC2. I've got an idea."

'What?'

"You'll fall for it and believe it. You did before."

'Huh?'

"You'll see. Flip the save bit on Wall-E would you?"

So that was the plan. He couldn't wipe memories of his own. Instead he'd add some. Really strong ones. To save both himself and Wednesday. With Wall-E running the motion capture and DC2 the VR he set to work. But not before finding a spare charge coil and breaking it, giving her a passable reason for a reboot. They set them up such that the good one would fall away into the base of the sofa out of sight. The bad one would flop to the sofa cushion. Mattie practiced moving several times until they were sure it would work. With a mains extension under the sofa the good one would only be found when the bad one was unplugged. And hopefully he'd get to that first. Or find a way to explain it.

Fuelled by Red Bull from his own house and Mattie's coffee he managed to run the sequence over fifty times, each time getting a little bit faster.


	84. Chapter 84

"Tobs wake up!"

There was no reply. Nine empty Red Bull cans sat on the floor.

"Wall-E, what's been going on?"

"Good morning Mattie, sorry, no idea."

"Why's there a car core on the floor all wired up?"

"No idea about that either."

She looks closer, "Hang on! This is from *my* car, couldn't pull your own one apart you knob?" she picks up the charge coil, "Frig, broke it somehow. What the hell was I doing last night?" she picks up the VR headset and puts it on. "It's not Hol and Ems Star Trek VR, it's the office. Hello, I know you.."

"Wednesday Sumners. Your new receptionist for the factory."

"Do what?"

"Toby designed me. So people aren't put off by a James. First impressions count."

"You were with George at the party, we didn't get to talk." Mattie sees the virtual desk and CAD software loaded. "Why would he be looking at this when you're already built?"

"Having some fun?" Wednesday opens a door and lets a bump-free Sister Synth Holly-Anne enter the room. Holly-Anne starts to lower her zip and Wednesday slides a hand in cupping her breast. The two start kissing.

Mattie bursts out laughing and pulls off the VR headset, drops it next to her brother, "You dirty sod Tobs!" she shoves him, he does a yawn but doesn't wake, mumbles Holly-Anne's name and smiles. He was dreaming. This might be Emily's doing, all the talk of how she liked other girls while on holiday. At least he hadn't mumbled Wednesday's name. She looks at the broken charge coil. Had she played a part? Best nothing was said or asked.

She hears footsteps outside. It was early morning, possibly the postman, although he was usually here much later. Concentrating on the sound she realises she's hearing two sets of feet walking up to her parent's house. Definitely not the postman. Time? 07:38. Too early for visitors. She clock decouples and races to the window, moves the curtain just in time to see them pass the gap between the hedge and wall. Two men in creased suits with a good amount of stubble. She switches back to normal clock mode and reviews what she'd seen. One was holding a large box case. She zooms in and image enhances the section, flips it and reads the small label. "Polygraph kit B. Return to Dept J? What the frigging hell is going on?"

She looks back at Toby, the mess on the floor. Time for a fast tidy up.

The face recognition enabled door bell next door plays the stranger tone.


	85. Chapter 85

Knowing the rest of the family wouldn't be up she opens the door in the party wall, somehow it felt appropriately named this morning, steps into her parents house. She ruffles her hair, looks in the mirror and smudges her makeup, finds her best sleepyhead look.

At the door she thinks about the best voice to use to sound tired and hungover, opens it. "Have you any idea what time it is?"

"Yes. And you're a synthetic, you don't get tired or drunk."

Shit, so much for that idea. I'm tired of this shit she thinks, "You really don't know us that well do you?"

The man with the case steps forward.

Mattie blocks him, "Did I invite you in? I don't remember doing so? And as you say, I'm a synthetic now, so should remember things like that. Hmm. Maybe I've got a hardware fault or bug?"

"Step aside."

"No. Everyone else is asleep."

"That wasn't a request. More of an instruction. Step aside."

"Why? What authority gives you the right to just walk into any home you pick?"

The second man pulls some A4 pages from a pocket, "This does."

Mattie clock-decoupled, looked, processed and went back to normal in a fraction of a second. Court papers. Crap. 'LEONA LEONA LEONA WAKE GRANDMA PLEASE! EVERYONE ELSE TO STAY UPSTAIRS!'


	86. Chapter 86

Laura yawns and looks at the court order.

"What's it say Mum?"

She turns the front page over, "The following sites to be shut down immediately; Angel Hosting: All Data centres, Sentinel House, Factory. All storage systems to be handed over. The agents can give anyone of their choosing a polygraph."

"Shutdown orders? They can't do that can they?"

"If this is legitimate they can."

"If?"

"I can't verify it until Monday."

"And until then they can do what the hell they want? No frigging way!"

"Mats. If you resist they'll have you arrested."

Arnold, he who normally gathers dust, was surprisingly animated, "Who's for a coffee? Laura?"

"Oh, yes please, want one Mats?"

"Sure."

"Toby?"

"Thanks, camomile please."

Laura frowned at her son, that was so out of character

"Gentlemen?"

They both shake their heads and continue to set up the polygraph.

Arnold places Toby's tea on the table and looks the man operating the polygraph in the eyes, "Sure I can't get you anything?"

"Quite sure. Go away please."

Arnold leans across the table and gets face to face, talks calmly, "Don't forget who you're talking to."

"We know perfectly well who we're talking to. X1."

"Then you know I'm quite capable of ripping your arrogant head off."

"With your original code maybe, not now." the second man presses his earpiece, "sorry."

Mattie frowns slightly, how could they know that? And who was he saying sorry to? Surely not X1?

Arnold steps away, "Such rudeness, Mattie, what cake can I get you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

'You look like you could do with a cake.'

'I'm fine, honest.'

'You need a cake!'

'Oh, right.'

"On second thoughts, any of the minted ones left?"

Arnold steps to the cupboard, "It looks like Sophie's had them all again, how about the lemon cake?"

Mattie shuffles over, "Or the Douglas In Play Cake as I'm calling it after Mia's trick on the coach." 'What's with you?'

'I wanted our backs to them. And 928KHz.'

'In English please.'

'Shortly before the man put his finger to his ear, there was a medium wave transmission. To me it sounded like digital noise.'

'Any other frequencies?'

He reaches for a plate and cakes, 'Not that I can detect. Yet.'

'So not synths?'

'No.'

"Want a cake Mum, Leona?"

"No thanks."

"No thanks."

'Did you hear the story from Grandpa D about how he found the ice-cream smothered Samantha on the ship?'

'No? Is she.. ' he searches for a word, 'kinky?'

Mattie fights hard not to laugh, the image already formed in her head, 'No! When she was still in a tablet!'

'Oh. Sorry.'

'It was like triangulation. Only he found the points around the circle as he couldn't do anything directional, only check power levels.'

'Let me talk to my brothers.'

'Quickly. Somehow we need to drag this out, find out what's really going on.' Mattie looks at the topping on one of the cakes, reaches into the adjacent cupboard and grins to herself.

Toby focuses on the two men, tries to keep his mind empty.

"You're mother has blonde hair, correct?"

"No, she's a red head."

"Please answer with a straight yes or no and withhold the explanations."

"Why?"

"Just do it. You're mother has blonde hair, correct?"

"No."

The operator turns to the other, "True. One down.."

His colleague looks unimpressed, "Many to go."

There were a lot of questions that had nothing to do with Wednesday. Or family. He knew from films and documentaries that people used control questions but this was ridiculous. He frowns at the large mug of fresh tea placed on the table. His fathers favourite mug. Inside the rim, just under the surface of the camomile and fading very fast was one word. Then it was gone.

The man controlling the polygraph picks it up and checks it, frowns and puts it back down, "Why frown at it?"

"It's my fathers mug."

"Does he like anyone else using it."

"No." the needles on the old machine twitch. Sta.. S t a something. The last bit had gone too fast. Was that a y or .. can't have been, from the width of the word it had to have been five letters. Stair, Stain? Can't have been those, they were fading almost uniformly. Stall. Stall them. How the fuck should he do that?

Mattie munches on her cake. It was great being able to talk with a mouth full. She boosts her power, 'Are you up Mia?'

'Morning Mattie, I'm awake, not dressed yet.'

'Could your bikes take the weight of Arnold or a James on the back?'

'I have no idea. I'd have to ask Danny. I know Niska was held on top of one and pulled behind, I don't think one has ever sat on the back. Why?'

Mattie explains their predicament.

'I'll message him.'

Twenty minutes later Mia, in her tightest Sister Synth leathers and ultra high heals steps through the kitchen, helmet in hand, zip at chest height. "Nis and I are going for a spin, anyone want to join us?"

"We can't, we've got visitors."

Mia turns to see, "Oh, sorry, mind elsewhere, how rude of me. I'm Mia, how are you?"

"We're good."

"What are you up to Toby? Trying to work out when it was me with Jack or really Gemma?"

Toby grins, "You were changing around? I *knew it*!"

"We may have been. Just a little harmless fun. You like a bit of fun don't you Toby?" she pulls her zip even lower.

"Mia! Do you mind!"

'Mattie, try and keep your mother calm, Toby's core temperature has rocketed, his heart rate will be up, if my image search is right that's a very old polygraph, it will stop working reliably now.'

Mattie pushes a chair so its feet screech on the shiny floor, getting her momentary attention, just long enough to get an expression noticed.

"Not at all Laura. Joe's had me, why not Toby?"

Laura shrugs, "They're both adults, up to them, I'd just rather not know about it."

The operator flips a switch, "Could you go please? You're too much of a distraction."

"Oh, sorry." Mia lifts a foot and places it on the chair next to Toby, adjusts the strap. Her Louboutin shoe had the desired effect and made his heart beat race even higher. She could see the tiny movements in his neck, the jugular vein pulsing quite nicely under his skin.

"Bye all."

Laura smiles at Mia, "Ride safe."

"I will." She stands behind the two men and turns to Toby, mouths a few words that make him even hotter.


	87. Chapter 87

Mia pulls up her zip and races the short distance up the road, pulls into the Millican's drive. 'Nis? Are you up?'

Niska looks around the kitchen, 'We both are. Where are you?'

'Outside on my bike.'

Odi's making eggs, fancy some?'

'Thanks, not today. We need the Ninja's help.'

Niska breaks into a soft smile, 'I'm still in my silk PJ's, what are you wearing?'

'Sister outfit.'

'Do you think I need my knives?'

'I don't know yet. Maybe.'

'Let's assume yes. I'll be out in five.' she turns to her husband, "Sorry Odi, Mia needs me for something, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay. Be safe."

Niska laces her boot and looks around the room, remembers when she'd had Patch in there, or rather Mr Patches, his older toy giraffe incarnation. Several copies of the knife she'd used that day are carefully slid into her jacket front. A selection of throwing stars are zipped into a pocket for good measure. 'Who's the target?'

'We have no idea yet.'

She reaches high up and pulls two short swords from their mounts. They could be strapped to her back without bringing too much attention. 'I'm coming down. I'll leave through the back, get the bike out and see you in the road.'

'Okay.'

Niska lets the end of the handlebar slide along the wall, the sheet of material George had installed made it so much easier to ride the bike through the narrow alleyway. She clears the wall and sees her sister, 'The shoes too? They're not very practical.'

'They were for Toby, get his heart rate up.'

'Why?'

'I'll explain on the way. Follow me.'

Niska checks her mirrors, pulls alongside Mia, 'This is the route to the factory, what's going on?'

'We're picking up passengers.'

'Who's that?'

'James 201 and 202.'

'On these? Is that wise?'

'Apparently they've removed all spare parts, dropped the heavy jacket and boots.'

'Why them?'

'They're going to be radio listeners. They're going to work like a reverse GPS, measure the strength of the signal.'

'But surely that will be attenuated by anything it passes through?'

'Which is why James 317 will be overseeing a series of tests.'

'He will? How?'

'They can't run fast, but they can run, one hundred off them are running outwards from the factory and will form a giant grid. You've seen the ariel array we pass when driving up to Silverstone haven't you?'

'Yes. Are they're going to use it in reverse? Send from the grid points and measure reception at the James we carry?'

'That's it. And one of the James in the grid will become the third point for when it's time to calculate the transmission location of your target.'

'My target is transmitting? Why not use normal triangulation? It's got to be way easier that transporting James on these!'

'The transmitter we want to catch only transmits in short bursts, is mostly silent. Too short to try and get direction data.'

'They're trying to be stealthy? I can't wait to see the look on their face when I say hello!'

Mia smiles to herself, 'I thought you'd like that Nis!'


	88. Chapter 88

Carrying a lightened James was still a challenge. The bike's shock absorbers were fully compressed, the linear motors in the tyre void hummed loudly when fighting to get the bike moving. And stopping was a problem too, the mass of James wanted to keep moving forwards. Mia took the M4 west, Niska the M20 south east.

Niska glanced at the one giant hand that rest on her stomach, 'You're getting the hang of this, it's making it a lot easier to steer.'

'Thanks.'

On seeing the bike again a bump order had been given, a third James had quickly appeared with a tool kit, very rapidly taken the rear moulding off both bikes. Each James could hold the frame with a vice like grip. Niska bump-streamed what she could see, James leant into the turn. It was working so well that she could have let go of the handlebars all together. Her James had done one of his long-wave radio transmissions and told the other riders about it.

'Commander?'

'Niska. Yes James?'

'How are we going to get around these average speed cameras?'

'We can't. We'll get a heavy fine or worst lose our licenses.'

'I hope we catch this fake then.'

'Fake?'

'Arnold gave us a summary of everything he's heard, he thinks the two men are pretending to be government agents. They're using an old polygraph machine that should be in a museum. Which is good to know, shutting down all the sites would ruin DCL.'

'Hold on tight, try not to crush me, we're almost there.'

There's an incredible amount of vibration as the linear motors attempt to slow the bike down from one hundred and forty. As they enter the slip road into the service station James takes his hand from around Niska and the bike suddenly rises on it's suspension.

'James!'

'I'm good! Park up!'

She risks a quick head turn and sees James in surfer stance, sliding along the road on his bare feet. 'You'll shred your skin off!'

'I'll be fine, I'll show you in a moment. Watch that car!'

She turns back to see a car reversing out of a side road, manages to avoid it, but only just.

With James off the back she's able to decelerate rapidly, turns into the carpark and stops. She looks around to see James in the distance continue down the road towards the HGV parking. She laughs to herself, Heavy Giant Veteran. A disposable cloth is pulled from a small storage box and used to wipe all the dead flys off her visor and clothes. Gross. She feels tiny tremors in her feet and turns to see James running across the carpark.

He's got the biggest grin his limited face actuators will allow. He stops and salutes, 'That was fun! Wipe out!'

'How..'

'Pads!'

He turns his back to her and lifts a foot.

'Who gave you that idea?'

'Arnold, he'd been watching one of Mattie's cats grooming itself, remembered the story of the automatons butt and had a rooster. Just over half of us have these now, we're making a few sets per day.'

'Any other mods done?'

'One. For Sam.'

'And what did she get?'

'She's not got it yet.'

'So it's not done?'

'It's done. She's not received it yet.'

Niska frowns, this didn't make any sense. 'Who designed it?'

'Emily.' he reaches behind and pulls a trouser leg tight.

"Oh my god it's HUGE!"

"You think so? Is it too much?"

Niska recalled the feeling of him sat behind her, it wasn't symmetrical. There was more pressure from that side. Dear lord. "You know my history, I had to put up with some well endowed customers of the madam. But that.. I think my tear tank would be empty in seconds."

"Good job it's only meant for Sam then, not humans."

"So you're seeing Sam?"

"Not yet. None of us are."

"Then why the mod?"

"We all wanted to be on .. what did Emily call it.. a level playing field? Sam can pick her partner based on other qualities."

"Such as?"

"The ability to make her laugh."

"Why not do the mod after then?"

"And make the others feel inadequate?"

"One female MUS to a whole battalion, that's not a good ratio."

"No, we were hoping as the WPU unit grows and scatters around the globe more Sams could be built."

"I'm sure your original design didn't have that part so your mind would not.." she turns an laughs as a VW Camper Van passes, a sign in the rear having caught her eye. She points it out, "Don't tell me, Emily showed you that?"

"Make Love Not War. Yes we'd be.. One moment.. incoming transmission from 317. We've missed one medium-wave transmission. We need to run the calibration."

Niska sat sideways on the bike and watched the motionless synth. Who Hobb had ultimately designed them for was still an unknown. It was good that a fed up Silas had wanted to scare Robert, replaced their code. If they'd been anything like the automatons they'd have been a nightmare. Her adopted father had said how Mattie called them quite sweet, they were really, gentle giants. Although the monster of an appendage might change some people's opinion.

"Calibrated. We're ready. 317's got a message to Mattie via Arnold, she's .. " he freezes for a moment. "Got it, searching.. Mattie says he's near the Thames, South Park, possibly in the car park at the junction of Clamcarty Road and Peterborough Road."

"That's miles away! We'll never get there in time if he moves. If it was motorway all the way there we could get there within the hour, not into the heart of London!"

"Relax, Mattie's got a message via Arnold and one of my others to Danny."

"Can Danny do long wave?"

"No, it was bump, long wave, phone. He's going to make sure the transmitter can be tracked."

"How? If he gets to close and he's spotted.."

"Relax. Did you see Jeff?"

"The young boy they're fostering?"

"What do many twelve year old car fans like?"

Niska frowned, shook her head a little, "I have no idea. Leo only got to see his parents car most of the time, wasn't into them in a big way."

James smiles, "Call Daniel."

Niska lowers her zip and gets her phone out, starts the app. "Is everyone sure the people we're trying to track are imposters?"

"Arnold bets his circuits on them."

The Hawkins had a good guardian, it had saved her from the automaton at the house. If he was saying that she was happy. The phone makes the encrypted audio call.

"Hi Nis!"

"Has Jeff got some sort of super power? Is he like Matt and Leona."

There's a laugh from the other end, "No, what makes you say that?"

"James just mentioned him when talking about tracking the transmitter."

"Oh, yes, he's helping with that."

"How?"

"His remote control toy car. We've done a quick hardware hack, it's going to stick one of my little Pebble Core devices on the underside of whatever the person transmitting is driving. It's got a video camera so he can drive it from a safe distance away."

"When are you going to do that?"

"DC1, ETA?" Niska hears it reply with an accurate figure, then Danny, "Just over ten minutes. DC1's driving, I'm just finishing some soldering."

"You're soldering behind the wheel?"

"Um, no, I'm in the back, Jeff's up front so the seat doesn't look empty. Hopefully nobody pays us too much attention."

"Danny!"

"I know I know, we need to shut them down before they shut all of us down. And I mean us. Hobb had you all at his lab for the Tree of Life code, who knows what this lot will do, who's in their pockets. All storage systems to be handed over the paper says. You realise that technically that includes all the Millican family, Mattie, Leo, Ems and me?"

"But.."

"No buts, I'm not going down without a fight. And get here as fast as you can, we'll get the lorry out to collect James."

"Can't DC2 or 3 be used?"

"Um, not at the moment."

"Why?"

"Ems is driving them."

"Them? You went to the Hawkins house first?"

"Um, not exactly."

"Danny, you're using the um word again."

"I'll explain later, get the Ninja over here pronto!"

"On my way." she swings a leg over the bike and powers it up, "Sorry James, Danny's father will pick you up in a bit."

"Niska, before you go.."

"Quickly."


	89. Chapter 89

The bike's motors screamed as she raced up the motorway clock-decoupled, the power output reading on the display saying it was running at 99.98%. She was as flat as possible to the thing to reduce drag, her head back just enough to see the road. A fab doing it would have had killer neck ache in minutes. The bike was moving fast, very very fast. Far faster than she'd got out of the first time trials on the track all those years ago. The timing firmware update Danny had done months ago was working like a charm. She deliberately didn't look at the speedometer, she knew well enough an impact at this speed would right off body number two. For the first time in years she was truly frightened. Also exhilarated. With the wind chill the most extreme she'd experienced her clock-decoupling trick was pushed to it's limit too.

She was off the M20 onto the A20 in record time. The first set of lights she encountered were against her, traffic crossing her path. With everything running in slow motion she turned slightly right and aimed for a small gap and prayed to Max's God.


	90. Chapter 90

Danny asked DC1 to park up on Peterborough Road. "Jeff, it's ready."

"Okay." the young lad climbs into the back seat and sits next to Danny. "What do you like most? Dan, Danny or Daniel?"

"Danny I guess. And you?"

"Jeff. Definitely not Jeffery."

"Why not Jeffery, it's not a bad name?"

"Most people say it Jeffrrrryyyy like an insult."

"That's not nice."

"What's that spray can for?"

"Glad you asked.."

Niska had to slow to normal speeds for the last few miles, there were too many people about, too many junctions to turn at. Getting close to the target location she pulled over and phoned Danny for an update.

"Hi Nis, Jeff's car's stuck the Core onto the bottom of the van, if he moves we'll know where he's going. Something tells me it's been overkill, a waste of a Core, he'll not be going anywhere."

"Good, where is it now?"

"Still where James predicted it would be. Come meet us first, you can take a car's eye view and get to know the area."

"Where are you?"

"In Peterborough Road near the junction with Daisy Lane."

"Ok, I'll see you in just over ten."

Danny was stood on the path with Jeff as she arrived, the lad racing his car up and down the pavement. Danny waves and points to Niska, the RC car comes to a halt, temporarily forgotten.

Niska removes her helmet and shakes out her hair, "Hello boys!"

"Hi Nis."

"Hi, are you Sister Synth or Ninja today?"

Niska smiles and gives the lad a kiss on the cheek, "A blend of both. Do you like it?"

The boy blushes and nods.

Danny looks at the bike and frowns, it looked odd with the rear moulding removed. The rest of the bike is checked out, WiFi used to check the telemetry.

"Nis, really? You went that fast?"

"I didn't dare look. How fast?"

"It's showing a top speed of Mach 0.5! And the battery's close to dead."

"I'm not familiar with mack. Is that fast?"

"Mach 1 is the speed of sound. You hit 372mph! Are you mad?"

She grins, "It would appear so."

He shakes his head, "You're lucky you got here in one piece. Jeff, let Nis have a look at what we recorded from your car."

Niska smiled softly, 'He's not your's and Emily's by birth, but he's a chip off the old block!'

'Isn't he. I think everyone else got frustrated with him because he got angry, not able to get his creative side out. He's not stopped playing, tinkering or asking questions since we met.' he grins, 'Unless one of The Sisters is about. Then he shuts up.'

'He's only twelve.'

'And not unlike me at his age.'

"How long has it been sat there?"

"From the lack of tyre tracks in the dirt around it a while."

"Foot marks?"

"None."

"Yet everyone thinks it's the source?"

"Yup."

Niska watches the footage of the car approaching the tatty old van from behind, drive underneath. "What was that noise?"

"The spray activator for the glue. Wicked stuff. And the other noise is the arm being raised to push the Core onto the bottom of the van." he reaches over to the passenger seat and picks up their contraption. "This sat on the top, held on with two giant rubber bands. The car's got a flipper mechanism for stunts, we unplugged it and plugged this in it's place."

"That's good. Your idea?"

"No Jeff's."


	91. Chapter 91

As the van door slides open, Niska wishes she'd turned some sensors off. The smell! Her clock-decoupled processing returned one word above all. Rank. She went back to normal and spoke to her phone, "Danny, you've got to see this."

A scrawny scruffy man turns to see her, the short sword held in each hand, phone half in a chest pocket, "Niska, my Angel, Angel of death."

"He's drunk." The state of the inside of the van was disgusting. The Lady in The Van looked like an OCD cleaner in comparison. "Tell Mattie that Arnold should watch the two imposters while her Beamer Boy friends get over there to arrest them. She needs to see this, Leo too."

"Why, what can you see?"

"Get the message to them and come take a look. Though Jeff might want to keep a safe distance, it stinks."

Mattie shook her head, "He's not drunk, he's as high as a kite. Out of his head. Hey! Mr! Where'd you steal all this equipment from?"

The mans head rolls, body flops backwards in his seat, "It's .. mine.."

"Yeah, right. As if a junky would know what half of this is."

With him clearly not in a state to put up a fight Niska climbs in and pulls a sleeping bag off a pile, "Leo!"

"What on earth.."

There were folders full of DVD-R discs, more equipment and what looked like two of his fathers consciousness gathering helmets.

"Frigging hell! Who'd you steal it off?"

The man's eyes roll back and he starts to dribble from the mouth.

Niska hands an open folder to Leo, "Look at the labels on the discs."

The second to last made his eyes open wide. "If you can read minds, why not write? Mattie, ask DC2 to check this please, don't execute anything if it looks like code."

Mattie had called them all over to watch, the man in the van looked incapable of going anywhere. Jeff was asked to race his car around the space between the two vehicles.

On DC2's entertainment LCDs a video played. "After the failure with the synthetics I got thinking, what if David's methods for saving Leo could be used to push a consciousness rather than pull it?" They watch two young men with helmets on being joined by a third man, Edwin Hobb. "Gary on the left here is our source, Mike on the right our destination." They watch the look of horror on the gagged men, separated by a screen so they couldn't see each other. They were covered from the neck down by a sheet, not able to see their own bodies. "Now this shouldn't take long."

The two men were in a lot of pain for a couple of seconds, Edwin then steps to Mike and removes the gag. "Who are you?"

The drugged man is somewhat incoherent and mumbling to himself but responds in a slur "Gary."

Edwin turns to the camera, "Imagine being able to live again, jump into a new body. A very young body. And I know just the lady to make a donation to scientific research."

Mattie thumps the chair in front, "Wanker!"

"Mats?"

"Think about the guy in the van. That's the original Gary, the guy in the video. He looks like shit but I'd bet he's aged as much as Leona and Matthew!"

"Huh?"

"Hobb was taking the twins for their bodies!"

"Shit!"

Leo climbs out and heads for the van, waves for them to join him. Gary had a rubber hose around an arm, a needle hanging from his forearm. "His vital signs are fading fast. He's not going to make it to a hospital."

"Who the frigging hell are you!"

He doesn't answer. She climbs in and has a rummage through the mountain of discarded take-away containers, folders of discs and finds an aluminium box. The clasps were caked with what was hopefully old noodles. It opens easily. "No way.." she turns to show it to Leo. Inside were three small helmets of different sizes. She passes it on and starts flipping through a folder of discs at speed, the first four looked like more trial notes. The fifth folder is turned more slowly and she starts to cry.

"Mattie?"

"Age 3 months. Fatal. Age four months. Fatal. Age nine months. Fatal. Age eleven months fatal. There's pages of it. Age twenty five months. Fatal. Age thirty months. Success." she flips more pages, "Oh my dear lord.. Success. Success. Success. There's frigging dozens of them!" she turns, "Who are you!?"

The man tries to laugh, speaks slowly with a laboured voice, fighting hard to get the words out, "You got me. My insurance against you. I should have considered the long term consequences of drugging the first test subjects. My name.." his eyes roll and he starts coughing blood.

"WHO THE FRIGGING HELL ARE YOU!"

".. is Edwin Hobb."


End file.
